Spider-Man, Hijo de Atenea
by FlashPoint Paradox
Summary: Todos conocen las aventuras de Percy Jackson, Aquiles, Perseo, etc. ¿Pero cuando hemos oido que un hijo de Atenea haya tenido sus propias aventuras? ¿Y si ese hijo de Atenea se convirtiera en Spider-Man en un mundo donde los héroes son parte de los cómics? Esta es la historia de Malcolm Pace, el nuevo Spider-Man.
1. Prólogo:Un Semidiós Diferente

¿Qué quién soy yo? ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? El relato de mi vida no comienza con un chico extraordinario y seguro de sí mismo, tal vez no sea el relato que andes buscando y quieras leer las historias de otros semidioses como el novio de mi hermana, Percy Jackson. Lo sé, si me dieras de leer esta historia meses atrás te habría dicho que mejor no, que preferiría ver a los hijos de Ares peleándose entre ellos o continuar estudiando para entrar a la universidad pero por azares de las Tejedoras del Destino mi vida cambió a algo impredecible e imposible. Bueno, imposible sería raro de decir si hablamos de una historia que tiene que ver con un semidiós, y si encima hablamos de que ese semidiós sea hijo de la diosa Atenea... Las cosas resultarían muy bizarras. Nadie esperaría gran cosa de un hijo de Atenea, hay excepciones pero por lo general nadie espera una gran aventura de nosotros, hasta nosotros quisiéramos cambiar eso pero está en nuestra naturaleza ser unos genios estudiosos y ratones de bibliotecas, dioses sueno como Percy... Me refiero que la historia de mi vida tal vez no sea algo que estés acostumbrado de ver y encima que, su protagonista sea un raton de biblioteca empeora las cosas. Tal vez no les agrade esto. Tal vez a mi madre le asquee esto. Tal vez mis hermanos se asusten de mí y me alejen de sus vidas o intenten no cruzarse conmigo. Pero algo sé, no seré Percy Jackson o Nico di Angelo, no seré un hijo de Ares o Apolo, pero sé una cosa, un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad y eso es lo que me define, porque aunque vaya a ser menospreciado yo siempre me levantaré y seguiré adelante. ¿Que quien soy yo? Soy Spider-Man.

Tal vez no hayas oído hablar de mí, mi nombre es Malcolm Pace y sí, soy un semidiós, mi madre es Atenea la diosa de la sabiduría y la batalla. También es conocida por ser una de las dioses vírgenes dentro del panteón griego, ¿como nací? Bueno, hay otras maneras de procrear que la de "hacer el amor", solo mira como nació Dioniso el dios del vino. En fin, soy un semidiós, eso quiere decir que soy parte humano. Mi vida como semidiós ha sido horrible como todo semidiós sabe por experiencia, nunca pensé cuando era un crío que yo era un semidiós, pensaba que era un nerd demasiado listo pero con problemas de hiperactividad. Pero nunca pensé que el eje de mi vida estaría centrado en una "mitología". Aquello fue un shock para mí. El resto, bueno, ya lo sabéis, ocurrió lo sucedido sobre la Gran Profecía sobre Cronos y después todo lo relacionado con Gea y el Campamento Romano, todo protagonizado por Percy Jackson.

No me malinterpretes, no le tengo un odio a ese chaval, de hecho hasta lo admiraba por el estilo de vida que llevaba. ¿Un hijo de Atenea envidiando algo proveniente de Poseidon? Quería ser un aventurero, tener una misión y poder decir que al menos fui útil para el Campamento, pero la suerte estuvo de lado sobre mi hermana Annabeth quien llegó a ser la cabeza de la Cabaña de Atenea.

Asumí que mi destino tal vez no era el de ser un héroe por lo que decidí centrarme en mis estudios, especialmente para poder lograr entrar en la Universidad...

Llegaba tarde, otra vez... Me balanceaba lo más rápido que pude gracias a mis lanzatelarañas, aunque el trayecto era corto era placentero sentir la adrenalina que daba balancearse por la ciudad, sentirse libre y poder cruzar cualquier edificio con mis redes y saltarlos con solo unos saltos. Parecía como que nada era imposible para mí, como si fuera un dios, pero no era así. Logro aterrizar sobre el borde de un edificio que daba frente a la universidad, aunque haya obtenido estos poderes ello me traía varias consecuencias como el hecho de llegar tarde a clases, no podía simplemente lanzar una red e ir directamente a clases, siempre había algo que ocurría en Nueva York y mi deber era ayudar. Toda mi vida cambió por la picadura de esa araña... Tal vez pueda balancearme pero era un fastidio llegar tarde y defraudar a mis profesores con mi ausencia.

Te preguntaras por qué no fui a la Universidad de Nueva Roma, bueno, si te soy sincero quería tomar un camino independiente, es decir, no sentía la necesidad de continuar con el mundo griego, ellos ya tenían suficientes hijos de Atenea y Hefesto para poder sobrevivir, necesitaba sentirme útil y sabia que allí no lograría esa satisfacción por lo que decidí estudiar junto a los mortales.

Las vueltas que da la vida... Una picadura... ¿Ocurrió todo esto por capricho o era este mi destino? No lo sé, si te soy sincero, ser Spider-Man y a la vez hijo de Atenea es algo raro de ver teniendo en cuenta a la historia que tiene mi madre con las arañas. No sé qué opinaria ella de mí, pero se lo que opinaria la cabaña de mí. Dirían que me alejara de ellos, que podría ser un monstruo encubierto...

¿Sigues aquí leyendo? Perfecto, eso significa que mi historia te interesa. ¿Que como llegue a ser el trepamuros pegajoso de Nueva York? Sigue leyendo, lee detenidamente para evitar malos entendimientos, consejo de hijo de Atenea.

Mi historia podría decirse que se asemeja al Spider-Man de los cómics. ¿Cómo? Sí, digamos que Spider-Man originalmente era un superheroe ficticio creado por Stan Lee y Jack Kirby, en otras palabras, él era parte de un cómic que todavía a día de hoy sigue publicándose. No te sorprendas, a Percy Jackson lo llaman Aquaman a veces. Yo hace un tiempo no estaba familiarizado con el cómic del trepamuros por el tema de Aracne, pero si leía otros cómics como Batman, Watchmen, la Liga de los Hombres Extraordinarios. Spider-Man era algo que gente como Nico di Angelo sabría al detalle, me imagino la cara de Di Angelo cuando se entero que ya había un trepamuros en la vida real.

Como dije antes, me separe del Campamento y todo lo relacionado con la Mitología para ser un "mortal" más. Si te soy sincero me dolió un poco separarme de "mi hogar" pero sabía que debía hacerlo, ellos no me necesitaban ya, yo necesitaba sentirme útil. Decidí quedarme en Nueva York y no irme hacia donde vivía mi padre quien residía en San Francisco (lugar donde también residía el padre de Annabeth, supongo que serán amigos los dos). Mi padre lo entendió y quiso ayudarme a pagar mi estadía allí, cosa que no quería ya que no me gustaba eso de sentirme mantenido pero necesitaba un piso por lo que no me quedó más remedio que aceptar. Me inscribí en la Universidad de Empire State y me convertí en un mortal más.

Todo iba bien hasta que llegó ese día. El día en que toda mi vida dio un completo cambio. Ese día cuando visité Alchemax, una empresa de vanguardia dedicada a la bioingenieria, es decir, se dedicaba al mejoramiento del ADN humano pero usando extractos del ADN de otros animales cuyas capacidades físicas eran sorprendentes como el hecho de soportar las bajas temperaturas o el tener un mejor sistema inmunitario. Era como estar en un cómic hasta que ocurrió lo inesperado, sentí como algo pequeño recorría mi mano derecha, era un araña de aspecto extraño. Para cuando me di cuenta de su presencia, aquella araña me pico.

Me asuste y caí para atrás al ver a ese... Monstruo. Vi de nuevo mi mano, la picadura se notaba. Corrí hacia el baño a lavarme la mano derecha pero cada paso que daba mi mente empezaba a nublarse, sentía ganas de vomitar.

Tuve que salir de Alchemax argumentando que me sentía mal, salí lo más rápido que pude en ese momento, directo hacia mi casa donde guardaba cierto suministro de ambrosía. Por el camino sentía como mis tímpanos estallaban, todo se me hacía muy ruidoso... Mi corazón latía a mil, no sabía que me pasaba en ese momento, pensé que iba a morir por culpa de esa hija de Aracne...

De pronto sentí un hormigueo en espina dorsal, no se como pero salte hacia arriba. Era un coche que iba directo hacia mi y no se dio ni vuelta... Un momento, ¿por qué estaba yo demasiado lejos del suelo? Mire donde estaba yo y me sorprendí, estaba pegado a la pared de un edificio con mis manos y pies.

-Imposible- solté...

Casi sin creerlo, subí lentamente mis manos y pies. No me caía, estaba pegado a la pared como una... Araña.

No lo podía creer, no hacía falta ser Einstein para saber que aquella araña era de Alchemax y que por alguna extraña razón había logrado escapar y me había picado, transfiriendome parte de su ADN, transformandome en... Spider-Man.

¿Sabes lo que sentí en ese momento? Un popurri de euforia y temor, aquella misma sensación que tuve cuando me entere que era un semidiós. Pero esta vez era diferente, me había convertido en algo que ya era ficticio, me había convertido en un cómic, me había convertido en Spider-Man. Me había convertido en el sueño de muchos...

Pero a la vez me convertí en aquello que repudia un hijo de Atenea, me convertí en aquello que representaba a la enemiga de mi madre...

¿Sabes? En ese momento me sentí como un completo extraño y no sabía que hacer con esos poderes pero con el tiempo aprendí que no importa de donde provenga un poder, no importaba si ese poder provenía de un dios o un titan, un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad. Tranquilo ya escucharas más tarde como aprendí esa lección. Esto es solo el principio de como a veces la realidad se transforma en la ficción y como los peligros de esta alteran nuestro mundo. Peligros que debo afrontar porque eso es lo que conlleva un gran poder, porque eso es lo que hacen los héroes como Percy, darlo todo en pro de los demás.

¿Que quien soy yo? Soy Spider-Man.


	2. The Amazing Spider-Man

¿Cómo reaccionarias si vieras a Spider-Man balanceándose por Nueva York en un mundo donde él es considerado un cómic? Esa pregunta me la hize al obtener estos poderes, y supe después la respuesta. Asombro y temor. Asombro porque era algo imposible incluso para un semidiós, temor por convertirme en algo anormal y diferente... Si bien los cómics es un gran medio de entretenimiento que está en auge (tanto que se han hecho películas de ello) y te presentan un mundo donde la gente ve al superheroe como algo ya normal, aquí en la realidad la cosa seria algo distinta. Dioses, solo ve como la gente reacciona a los vigilantes, los ven como locos disfrazados. Seré un semidiós pero mi vida no es como la de un cómic. No tengo un pasado oscuro, mis padres no murieron en un callejón, ningún soldado los mató, no tengo ese desencadenante clásico que obliga al héroe a ser súper. Solo soy un adolescente que busca su propio destino en un mundo que no le conoce, ser un humano más. Admito que soñé ser un guerrero como Percy pero, ¿estoy preparado?

_Jamás se espera gran cosa de un hijo de Atenea_¿Ser o no ser? Esa es la cuestión. Necesitaba encontrar una respuesta.

_Minutos después_

El sol ya estaba despidiéndose. El ocaso brillaba cual oro refulgente. Caminaba por un barrio algo tranquilo rumbo hacia mi piso, por el camino no ocurría gran cosa. Todo parecía estar tranquilo.

**¡Aniversario de Spider-Man! ¡Tenemos los clásicos del trepamuros !**Rezaba un anuncio detrás de la vitrina de una tienda de cómics.

**Jay and Silent Bob's Secret Stash**

Así se llamaba la tienda. Seguía mirando el anuncio que mostraba la clásica portada de The Amazing Fantasy N15. No tenía nada que hacer, este lugar resultaba interesante, podría matar el tiempo.

Entre y seguí mi camino. No había apenas gente, solo estaba yo y los empleados del lugar. Divise la sección de Spider-Man la cual promocionaba las películas clásicas de Sam Raimi. Se podía ver el póster de Spider-Man 2, esa imagen donde Spider-Man y Mary Jane están. Pasaron los minutos y hojeaba algunos cómics.

-¿Buscas algo tío?- preguntaba un empleado del lugar. Voltee, se llamaba Alexander según su insignia.

-Ah, nada en especial. Solo estoy mirando. Me llamo la atención lo de el aniversario de Spider-Man. Veo que tienen los clásicos y algunos resultan interesantes aunque me extraña que no tengáis a Tom Holland. -

-Oh, una oveja perdida, genial. Me alegra que encuentres interesantes algunos cómics, ¿te ha llamado la atención la Saga del Clon? La gente no aprecia el arte detrás de estos trazos, piensan todavía que son productos para niños pero no es así, te pongo un ejemplo, la razón por la que no tenemos nada de Holland aquí es porque su Spider-Man no evoca a la madurez que tenía el personaje en los cómics. Spider-Man representa al adolescente que una vez soñó con ser un superhéroe pero que cuando le pica la araña descubre que tiene que lidiar con un gran poder, una gran responsabilidad. No es ningún rico o mago poderoso, es solo un hombre corriente que fue bendecido con poderes, poderes que le obligan a él ocultarlos bajo la identidad de Spider-Man ya que si dijera a todos "¡Mirad, soy Peter Parker y soy Spider-Man!" sus seres queridos correrían peligro. Tal vez no te interese lo que estoy hablando…-

-Te equivocas, o sea, si me interesa el concepto. Digamos que tengo un amigo que se hizo la pregunta de que pasaría si obtuviera los poderes de Spider-Man en la vida real. Claro, la respuesta más fácil sería que le dijeras pues ser Spider-Man pero… no he podido responderle todavía a esa pregunta- respondí, obviamente mintiendo.

-Uhm… Mira, si a mí me dieran la oportunidad de ser Spider-Man, yo la elegiría porque… Es como el boleto dorado de Charlie y la fábrica de Chocolate, es un gran tesoro que no siempre le ocurrirá a todos. Claro, esto es el mundo real y no te esperarías super villanos ni nada por el estilo pero no por ello me rendiría, sería un desperdicio no usar esos poderes para el bien. Es como el científico, ¿qué sería del mundo si no hubieran "usado" sus poderes? Yo lo dejo al aire, es decisión de uno pero te diría que si hablaras con tu amigo pues le respondieras con la mítica frase del tío Ben, un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad. En fin, ¿se va a llevar algo de aquí?-

Sonreí. Salgo de la tienda llevándome unos números de Ultimate Spider-Man y con la cabeza más clara.

_Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad_

Esas palabras sonaban como si Quirón las dijera. Miro mi mano derecha, sé que no pedí tener estos poderes pero no podía rechazarlos, es algo que tengo que lidiar y usar en beneficio del prójimo. Muchas personas murieron durante la batalla contra Cronos, si hubiera tenido estos poderes antes, ¿me habría tirado para atrás? No… Con esto puedo ayudar a la gente, puedo evitar la muerte de la gente buena, con esto podría ser un héroe. No seré un superhéroe pero seré alguien que intenta hacer lo correcto porque eso es el poder, porque un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad.

**_En casa de Malcolm_**

Vale, podía lanzar telarañas o no sabía como hacerlo. Intente con todo incluso hice la pose que usa Peter Parker para disparar sus redes pero nada. Supongo que eso no venía en el pack de la picadura, tal vez si creará algo que me dejará dispara redes… Desearía ser un hijo de Hefesto.

No entiendo porque la Cabaña de Atenea teme a las arañas, ¡las propiedades de su telaraña son asombrosas! Tantos tipos de redes, ¿sabías que las arañas usan sus redes para moverse por el aire planeando? Vuelo arácnido, asombroso. Es una pena que no se haya podido sintetizar artificialmente su composición… Espera, soy hijo de Atenea, puedo con esto. Por suerte tengo la noche libre.

_Días después(un viernes por la tarde y un domingo por la mañana, 12:45)_

Lo conseguí, si mis cálculos son correctos creo que este prototipo de telaraña sería totalmente viable. Ahora necesito los materiales, por suerte es accesible comprarlos por aquí.

_2 días después._

Lo había hecho. Increíble, parecía de ensueño. Había creado mis lanzarredes. Era hora de ver si realmente funcionaba. Apunto mi mano hacia la diana de dardos de mi habitación y disparo al centro... Una red blanca había dado en el centro, lo había logrado, había logrado sintetizar la estructura de la seda de araña.

_Prueba de Telarañas_

Estaba en lo alto de un edificio. Llevaba una máscara roja que había confeccionado para ocultar mi rostro. Vestía de una sudadera roja y unos pantalones azules. Llevaba conmigo mis lanzarredes, iba a probar hasta que punto alcanzaba la tensión de las telarañas a la hora de... Balancearse. El sol estaba totalmente brillante, Apolo de seguro se animo con su majestuoso coche. Debo decir que tenía vértigo, mi cuerpo temblaba y no podía evitar mirar hacia el asfaltado. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé caer.

Sentía el aire golpear por mi cara mientras caía hacia el vacío, sentía el miedo recorrer mi rostro hasta que apunte mi mano izquierda y disparo una red. Siento la tensión de la red mientras mis músculos se tensan a la vez, iba a chocarme con una pared, disparo con mi mano derecha y me balanceo de nuevo usando mis dos brazos y saliendo disparado hacia arriba. Comenze a sentirlo, la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas mientras parecía que volaba. Grite eufórico, disparo una red y repito el proceso. Miro hacia abajo y veo a la gente asombrada, algunos comienzan a grabar. Gracias a los dioses que mi rostro estaba oculto, el balanceo con redes era una verdadera experiencia, comienzo a probar diferentes trucos como correr por las paredes. ¡Dioses! ¡Hacia parkour corriendo por las paredes!

De pronto miro hacia un lado y veo a un autobús que no paraba de pitar, el conductor parecía nervioso como si... Los frenos no funcionaban.

-Ok Malcolm, es hora de probar de que estas hecho-

Me balanceo lo más rápido que pude. El autobús estaba a punto de atropellar a unos peatones pero logre llegar a tiempo, aterrizó y veo como el autobús se acerca a mí. De pronto todo se volvió oscuro. Abro mis ojos y observo que tenía los brazos levantados y el bus quieto. Me doy cuenta que hay unas marcas profundas de manos en el capo del bus, eran las mías. Había detenido el bus.

La gente no daba crédito a lo que veían. El conductor estaba absorto, no paraba de mirarme extrañado.

-¿Eres Spider-Man? - pregunta un niño de 4 años detrás mía, estaba emocionado.

-Si... Soy Spider-Man - le respondo. Salto hacia arriba y me alejo del escenario.

Había salvado a alguien... Se sentía tan bien, era genial... Pero no debía confiarme, estos poderes los iba a usar para el bien y no para enorgullecerme ni caer en eso. Debía recordar esas palabras, _un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad._

**SPIDER-MAN SALVA UN AUTOBÚS**

**¡SPIDER-MAN EXISTE!**

**¿QUIÉN ES ESTE SPIDER-MAN?**

Las noticias comenzaron a colapsar en Twitter. La gente no paraba de hablar que Spider-Man existía en la vida real y como ellos lo habían visto con sus propios ojos. Subieron los videos a Internet. Era oficial, Spider-Man existe.

_Mientras en otro lugar_

Percy Jackson mira con la boca abierta el noticiero en la TV, ¿desde cuando Spider-Man es real? Se supone que es ficción bueno, en un mundo donde los dioses existen todo es posible, ¿no? Aún así está noticia le pillo desprevenido.

-¿Cómo va a reaccionar Annabeth con esto? - dice el hijo de Poseidon mientras se lleva a la boca una galleta azul.

_Días después_

Lo había terminado de hacer. Había creado mi propio traje, costó algo de trabajo pero logre hacerlo. El diseño lo saque de Internet al ver un video de como hacer el traje de Spider-Man de Sam Raimi. Me gustaba, era tan... Asombroso. Obviamente no tenía el cuerpo de Tobey Maguire pero logre adaptar el traje a mi forma. Levantó el traje mientras lo contemplo. Sonrió de felicidad.

Me miró en el espejo. El traje se adaptaba perfectamente. Era hermoso. Hoy iba a estrenarlo.

**_En otro lugar_**...

Una niebla verde se mueve por el aire... Poco a poco la niebla cobra forma humana... Era un hombre, pero no uno cualquiera, sea quien sea ese ser parece tener control sobre la magia. ¿Que hará nuestro Spidey cuando lo vea?

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y dejéis un comentario que en el anterior no dejasteis ninguno. Debo decir que algunos elementos como las referencias a Jay and Silent Bob se deben a que era necesario una tienda de cómics para el capítulo y eso y que en este universo esa tienda es una franquicia. Y si, Mysterio será el villano. No, no será un Mysterio como el de los cómics. Ya lo veréis como será. Ah, este universo ocurre durante los eventos de las Pruebas de Apolo. Bueno, me despido. Adiós. **


	3. Buscando Un Camino

No pensé pasar así la noche de esta manera. Desde esta perspectiva todo era distinto, ¿así se sentía mamá en el Olimpo cada vez que observaba el mundo de los mortales? Todos parecían ser tan pequeños desde arriba, ¿por qué digo esto? Porque me encontraba suspendido boca abajo desde la antena de una de las subdivisiones de Empresas Dare gracias a una telaraña que dispare, ¿así se sentía Spider-Man cada vez que hacía esta posición? Todo parecía estar al revés pero hacer esto era como algo natural, supongo que mi nueva estructura de ADN es la culpable de esto, el ADN de araña si que se fusionó a mi código genético.

Todavía me hago esa pregunta de por qué fui yo el que fue mordido por esa araña, lo sé, sé que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad y me encanta tener estas nuevas habilidades pero tal vez otra persona esté cualificada para esto como mi hermana Annabeth o Nico di Angelo, aunque este si sería un Spider-Man agresivo. Algo sé, cuando algo extraño le ocurre a un semidiós no es por pura coincidencia, tal vez un peligro mayor se avecinaba. Por los dioses, espero salir bien de esto.

Estar en esta posición me tranquiliza, es como si mis sentidos se agudizaran, siento una voz familiar a la distancia, es Annabeth con su novio Percy, ambos parecen felices... Ellos sí que han encontrado su camino. Ahora me toca a mí continuar adelante, ahora soy Spider-Man.

Un trueno suena allá en el cielo, Zeus esta trabajando. La lluvia cae sobre mi rostro mientras vigilo la ciudad. Me suelto de mi telaraña y caigo hacia el vacío, cierro los ojos para concentrarme hacia donde disparar. Una telaraña sale de mi muñeca izquierda, este Spider-Man debía trabajar.

_Mientras tanto... _

Existe un dicho que el propio observador no puede recordar con exactitud pero los mortales lo llaman como Causa y Efecto, a lo largo de todo el multiverso esa ley se cumple, cada efecto necesita su opuesto. Así como Malcolm Pace se mostró al mundo como Spider-Man rompiendo el esquema de lo normal a los mortales, ¿que necesidad hay de que los monstruos salgan a la calle a causar destrozos?

Una siniestra figura se alza en los cielos, un ser cuya apariencia era inhumana. No era humano, era un monstruo. Cabeza de hombre con cuernos, cola de escorpión y alas... Aquella bestia que era una manticora se acercaba hacia el edificio central de Empresas Dare, en ella se organizaba una fiesta benéfica en donde toda la élite se encontraba allí reunidas, en especial cierto Oráculo...

_De nuevo en la mente de Spider-Man_

Escucho gritos de terror mientras me acerco, los gritos provenían del edificio central de Empresas Dare, si mal no recuerdo creo que allí se estaba organizando una fiesta benéfica, al parecer alguien había interrumpido la fiesta.

Mi cabeza empieza a zumbar mientras miro hacia el pico del rascacielos, como si lo que hubiera allá arriba fuera algo poderoso. De pronto veo como gente cae desde arriba, sus gritos cada vez se hacen más agudos, parecen caer en cámara lenta delante de mí... Disparo una telaraña y me balanceo hacia arriba, en el aire disparo hacia los caídos desde sus espaldas y los hacia un lado, disparo una telaraña para que frenen su caída.

Empiezo a correr por las paredes, disparo dos telarañas desde mis dos antebrazos, aplico cierta tensión sobre ellas y salgo disparado hacia arriba hasta llegar allí. Lo que vi me asombro.

Una manticora estaba atacando el lugar, al parecer eran de esa división de manticoras que contaban con alas... El lugar era un completo caos, todo desparramado, la gente huyendo mientras la manticora se reía cuando los torturaba, había gente que había recibido de su veneno el cual para un semidiós no era letal pero para un mortal sí...

Llegue tarde. Vi a Rachel Elizabeth Dare allí, parecía que estaba esperando a alguien... Disparo una telaraña y salto hacia la espalda de la manticora dándole una patada cual acróbata de circo la cual lo manda hacia una pared.

La manticora se levanta furiosa y me observa fijamente...

-¿Acaso soy una broma? ¡De entre una multitud de héroes me mandan a un payaso! ¿Quién demonios eres? - responde la manticora

-Solo un héroe de barrio. Soy tu amigo y vecino Spider-Man - dije mientras me ponía en posición de batalla.

La manticora se abalanza hacia mí, disparo una telaraña hacia una mesa y se la tiro hacia su sucio rostro. La bestia cae hacia un lado pero logra levantarse, la legendaria resistencia de las manticoras... Empieza a lanzar "cuchillos" de su cola de escorpión, corro hacia el mientras esquivo sus cuchillos. Doy un salto y caigo sobre mis brazos para lanzar una fuerte patada con mis dos piernas desde su mandíbula. Lo oigo gruñir de dolor, disparo una telaraña y la tiro con fuerza hacia el suelo.

-¿Crees que esto es suficiente? ¿Crees que tienes lo suficiente para ser un héroe? He vivido más que tú, he vivido por muchos siglos, ¡he enfrentado a los más grandes héroes! ¡Tu no eres nada para mí Spider-Man!- grita la manticora

Se eleva en el aire y gira hacia mí con gran velocidad, me logra dar un fuerte golpe con una de sus patas superiores, caigo hacia un lado gimiendo de dolor, casi me destroza las costillas. Oigo gritos, aquella manticora habia apresado al Oraculo.

-¡Demuestrame lo que tienes Spider-Man! ¡Salva a la chica!-dice con mofa el monstruo

Sale volando, intento levantarme pero todavía siento como mis costillas se retuercen de dolor...Sigue huyendo, el Oraculo se va...No, el Campamento necesitaba al Oraculo. Me levanto con todas mis fuerzas y salto hacia el vacío, uso mi mano izquierda para balancearme.

Era rápida esa bestia, parecía que esta batalla era entre él y yo, sin cazadoras de por medio. La bestia alada gira vertiginosamente de un lado a otro, de pronto da un giro brusco hacia arriba, se va demasiado rápido. Aterrizo sobre una pared y corro lo más rápido que puedo, uso mis redes para moverme lo más rápido que podía. Doy un fuerte salto y aterrizo sobre una de sus patas.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo idiota?- dice mientras intenta liberarse de mi agarre.

-Intentando salvar a la chica Espinitas- le disparo una telaraña en la cara nublandole así la visión.

La manticora intenta liberarse de la telaraña pero se descuida y suelta a Rachel al vacío. Me suelto de la pata trasera y caigo hacia al aire, los gritos de Rachel son muy agudos para mis oídos, logro atraparla en el aire, disparo una telaraña y me balanceo junto con ella.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto a Rachel cuando ya aterrizamos.

Ella se me queda viendo con una cara de "que rayos estoy viendo", supongo que se esperaba que Percy viniera al rescate. Siento como mi cerebro empieza a zumbar, agarro a Rachel y la empujo hacia el suelo. Había vuelto.

-¿Qué tal la crema facial Espinitas?- debo mejorar mi sentido del humor, lo sé.

Comienza a sonreír, eso no pintaba muy bien. Se abalanza sobre mí, yo también lo hago, cuando tiene sus garras listas me tiro hacia abajo para su asombro. Logro ver un tanque de agua, el litro de agua equivale a un kilogramo... Salto sobre él y le doy una fuerte patada en la espalda que lo deja noqueado por unos instantes.. Disparo una telaraña hacia el tanque, tiro sobre la cubierta y hago fuerza. La manticora logra levantarse, el plan iba a funcionar. Justo a tiempo el tanque se abre cayendo sobre él montones de litros de agua, traduciéndose en un fuerte golpe. Lo había dejado débil...

-No, esto no puede ser, un payaso como tu no me puede detener-

Corro sobre él velozmente y me preparo para golpearlo. Intento recordar los golpes ejecutados en Batman Arkham Knight, cada golpe es eficaz. Una fuerte patada que le hace perder algunos colmillos, un fuerte golpe en la columna y un fuerte salto en la cola... Disparo dos telarañas en su espalda y comienzo hacerlo girar sobre el aire, sí pesaba mucho, aquellos giros deberían marearlo, levanto las manos al estilo Kratos y lo tiro hacia el suelo. Fue un fuerte aterrizaje ya que había resquebrajado parte del suelo. Espinitas había sido derrotado.

Oigo voces en el fondo, eran Percy y Annabeth. Llamaban a Rachel, mi trabajo había terminado aquí. Era hora de irme, Annabeth no se alegraría de verme.

Una figura de brillo lunar observa desde lejos al arácnido con mucha atención...

Una sombra cubierta de niebla verde observa también al héroe novato, lo mira de forma analizante como si estuviera viendo el futuro. Con un solo chasquido se va de la punta del Empire State, la noticia iba a estallar.

-No más esconderse- suelta antes de irse.

La batalla entre Spider-Man y el Doctor Espino salió a la red. Pero en las grabaciones la niebla no había actuado, se veía claramente el verdadero aspecto de la manticora que había causado los estragos en la Fiesta benéfica de Empresas Dare. No tardo en explotar la noticia. ¿Que le pasaba al mundo?

Primero un hombre que lanzaba telarañas como Spider-Man sacudía al mundo, ahora un monstruo cuyo origen era desconocido causo furor entre la gente. ¿Acaso el mundo se estaba volviendo loco? Era como volver a esa época mitológica en donde los hombres conocían de la existencia de los monstruos. La gente empezó a especular lo sucedido, unos argumentaban que eso era falso pero enseguida se desmintió, esa noticia era demasiado jugosa como para negarla.

-Encantado de conocerle señor...-

-Espino. Doctor Espino. Al menos ese es el nombre que uso para ocultarme del...resto.- respondia la manticora bajo una cabina reforzada de cristal templado y sedada a la vez.

-¿Como que ocultarse? ¿Cuantos años llevas existiendo?- pregunta la periodista, una mujer de unos 30 años, pelirroja y delgada.

-Señorita...No me creería cuantos años llevo existiendo, dígame...¿ha oído usted hablar de la mitología griega? Déjame decirte que no es tan falsa como creen- dice la manticora mientras sonrie diabolicamente.

-Malcolm- habla una suave voz femenina,detrás mía mientras estaba en la zona de descanso de la universidad.

Me doy la vuelta ya que me resultaba extraño esa voz, jamas dialogue con ella ni en el campamento...

-Oh, el oraculo, ¿no? ¿que se te ofrece señorita...?-

-Rachel. Por los dioses, ¿los hijos de Atenea sois así de educados y anticuados con el tema saludarse? Bueno eso no importa, venia a comentar sobre... la manticora.-

-Espera, ¿por que estas aqui? Si te has colado podrian atraparte-

-No. Tranquilo, tengo las espaldas cubiertas- decia Rachel vestida con su usual ropa de vestir.

-Respecto a la manticora. Es extraño, lo se. Es como si la niebla haya dejado de actuar justo cuando Spider-Man y Espino se estaban enfrentando... ¿Como es posible que haya dejado de funcionar? No creo que Hecate haya sido tan despistada para permitir esto, creo que hay alguien detras de esto...- le respondo, eligiendo sabiamente las palabras que debia decir.

-No creo que esto al Campamento le sienta bien. Mira no se si te han informado después de que te fuiste del Campamento pero también se avecina algo fuerte. El.. Oraculo ha dejado de funcionar. Yo... ya no puedo recitar las profecías. Intente llamar a Apolo pero no contesta. Por los dioses, esto es una mierda.-

-Rachel tranquilizate. Tienes que mantener tu mente en calma si quieres servir de ayuda. Todo esto se resolvera, te lo prometo...- dije mirando al suelo, sabiendo lo que debia hacer mas tarde.

-Gracias Malcolm...Sabes, es extraño que no nos hayamos hablado en el Campamento- dice Rachel mientras sonrie

-Bueno, yo estaba en la cabaña estudiando mientras tu estarías en tu cueva. No sabría decirte la cantidad de probabilidades de que tuvieramos una conversacion entre los dos-

-Tienes razón. Por cierto, ¿por que te fuiste del Campamento?-

-No me sentía útil allí. Ellos ya tienen a suficientes heroes, hijos de Atenea, hijos de Hefesto... Yo solo era un bulto, necesitaba sentirme util de alguna manera...Por eso estoy aqui, aqui co los mortales puedo usar mi inteligencia para poder ayudarlos. Ademas que seria ridiculo verme con 60 años en el futuro y vistiendo aun esa camiseta naranja-

Rachel se rio ante mi ocurrencia. Mientras la veia reirse me daba cuenta de que estaba diferente a como vestia ella anoche. No sé pero como que era más guapa sin todo ese maquillaje y ropa de gala, era mejor al natural. Tal vez eso explica porque Percy y ella tuvieron una especie de relación (que no funciono al final).

Mientras tanto...

El padre de Rachel se encontraba en su oficina, estaba pensativo ante lo ocurrido anoche, ese monstruo que había matado a varios de sus anfitriones y había arruinado su gran noche... ¿Que diablos le ocurría a este mundo? ¿Por qué existía ese monstruo volador? ¿Cuál era su origen?

Una suave brisa golpea sus espaldas, sobre su escritorio una nota yacía... Una nota que no había visto antes, era una fotografía de ese monstruo y tenía una excelente calidad, debajo de la imagen, un mensaje: Cuidado con la Manticora, los griegos la temían...

¿Qué? Esto ya era extraño, siente el impulso de buscar la palabra "manticora" en Google. No, ¿como era posible? Encajaba la imagen con la descripción...

-¿Problemas para asimilar la verdad señor Dare?-una desconocida voz resuena por la oficina.

-¿Quién anda ahí? Si esto es una puta broma te advierto que llamare a seguridad... - dice algo nervioso el señor Dare mientras intenta controlar el temblor de su brazo izquierdo

De pronto, una niebla verde se alza frente a el. De ella sale una figura masculina que vestía de un traje que le hacia recordar a ese villano de los cómics de Spider-Man de cuando era niño, Mysterio...

-My-Mysterio- dice asombrado.

-No exactamente pero me gusta ese nombre--decía Mysterio mientras levitaba por el aire, su capa ondeaba de forma continua--¿Sorprendido Willy? Esto no es nada, ¿sabes? Hay un mundo que te pierdes allá afuera, un mundo donde dioses y héroes de la mitología griega todavía existen.

Mysterio ondea su mano y de ella sale una niebla verde, la cual mostraba imágenes de los dioses griegos y su relacion con la humanidad. Monstruos, historias, mitos, todo... William Dare no daba crédito.

-Mira allá arriba- decía Mysterio a través de esa niebla blanca que cubría su rostro, apuntando su dedo hacia el cielo.

De repente ya no había más techo, solo... El Olimpo. William no daba crédito, casi se cae al suelo.

-¿Por qué me muestras esto?-

-Porque conozco tu corazón, anhelas más poder y riquezas, creo que Pluton se alegraría si fueras su hijo... Sabes, hay fuerzas mayores a ti que poseen más riquezas y poder como el desquiciado de Nerón, tu solo eres el chico de los cafés. Te propongo un trato, ayúdame a encontrar el Árbol de la titanide Rea y yo te daré un poder que ni los mortales tienen.-

Mysterio alza su mano en señal de si hay trato, William no sabe que decir, todo esto era nuevo para él...

-Solo una cosa, ten cuidado de Spider-Man--decía este riéndose.

**_¿Que opináis de este capitulo? Os ha gustado? Decidmelo en los comentarios y compartidlo, que este fanfic debe ganar audiencia _**


	4. El Hijo de Atenea

A veces me gustaria pensar que todo esto es un sueño, un sueño extraño y con toques fantasticos, pero un sueño en general. Me gustaria pensar que voy a despertar de este sueño, pero lo dudo. Por más rara que sea la situación, en la vida de un semidios todo es posible.

-¿Por que lo mas extraño me tiene que ocurrir a mi?- digo eso mientras esquivo una flecha veloz- Uno intenta hacer el bien y en pocos segundos una diosa de la caza lo quiere cazar-

Me balanceo lo más rápido que puedo hasta perder el rastro de... Artemisa. De pronto mi cabeza comienza a zumbar, ¿sentido arácnido?. Esquivo aquella patada en el aire, Artemisa me mira algo sorprendida pero no perdia aquel toque de cazadora empedernida.

-Okay señorita, ¿por qué no charlamos como personas en vez de jugar al juego del gato y el ratón? Lo digo porque ya sabes... El amigable vecino Spider-Man- por los dioses, mamá no me mates si llego a los Campos Elíseos.

-¡Ja! ¿Hablar con un monstruo? Ni lo sueñes- Artemisa salta desde una barandilla de una escalera de incendios hacia mí.

Logró voltearme hacia arriba de la pared. Aterrizo sobre un techo, la Luna iluminaba con gran resplandor esta noche, que cuadro tan bizarro.

Artemisa llega y corre a la velocidad de un parpadeo, ella viene con una daga en mano pero esquivo su ataque saltando. Mientras ella es prisionera de su energía cinética, lanzo dos telearañas sobre su espaldas y me abalanzo sobre ella. Ella se voltea y procede a darme una patada mortal, ¡benditas habilidades de araña!, me volteo desde el aire y aterriza detras de ella. Aún en el aire, lanzo una telaraña que cubre su cuerpo y al aterrizar corro alrededor de ella hasta que ella se convierte en una especie de capullo (como en la Metamorforsis, de Kafka).

Artemisa me mira sorprendido, en plan "¿cómo rayos lo ha hecho este insecto?".

-Con todo respeto pero... ¿¡Qué rayos le he hecho?! No soy un monstruo, tengo nombre. Y no, no lo pienso revelar, hay algo que se llama identidad secreta... ¿Qué hecho yo para ganarme este desprecio?-

Artemisa se rie, mierda, ¿cómo es posible que esa risa de niña de 13 años me de miedo? Ah sí, es una diosa...de la caza.

-¿Esperas que me crea que alguien en su sano juicio sale a la calle vestido de Spider-Man, con los poderes de Spider-Man... ¡y que esa persona pone en riesgo su vida para detener el crimen!? No soy idiota- Artemisa rompe la telaraña. Mamá, no me regañes cuando este en los Campos Eliseos. Annabeth sé feliz con Percy.

-Mierda...¿Alguna vez has oido hablar de que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad?-

Artemisa corre a una velocidad extraordinaria y se abalanza sobre mí. Siento la gravedad empujandome hacia abajo mientras la Luna ilumina el traje de cazadora de Artemisa, mientras veo su mirada airosa... Poetico y bizarro.

Bueno, os contaré como llegue a este punto...

**_Un rato antes_**

-Sí papá... La universidad está muy bien, todavía no he tenido problemas de ataques de monstruos ni siquiera accidentes. Las clases están bien y los profesores están contentos conmigo... Lo sé, sé que debo cuidarme pero sabes que elegí este camino, no quiero sentirme que soy una carga, quiero sentirme útil. De acuerdo, ¿qué como estoy comiendo?- volteo a mi alrededor, cajitas de fideos chinos, un envoltorio de arroz con curry tirado al suelo, una taza de café encima de una pila de libros, un excéntrico plato de arroz peruano con carne frita...- Bien, no te preocupes, soy hijo de Atenea, soy responsable.

La llamada se termina. Me recuesto sobre mi silla suspirando... Menudo día agotador. Hoy casi llego tarde a clases (por culpa del tráfico, tuve que ir balanceandome), tuve que entregar algunos trabajos y encima nos mandan el doble para más tarde (sí, es algo de nivel normal pero con la doble vida que tengo es ya agobiante), y ahora tengo que terminar de revisar mis lanzarredes mientras mi padre me estaba llamando.

Siento un poco de dolor al recostarme, el golpe de Espino si que fue letal. Al menos no falle en detenerlo y Rachel fue salvada. Equilibrio perfecto. Siento como mi telefono esta vibrando.

-_Hey Malcolm, ¿que te cuentas?_\- era ella, no, no pienses mal. Ella es el Oraculo, no un shippeo de Wattpad.

-_ Bien, haciendo cosas de hijo de Atenea, ¿y tú?- _

\- _Nada en especial. Estoy sola en casa así que, estoy pintando ahora mismo- __\- ¿Y que estás pintando? ¿Renacimiento? ¿Barroco? ¿Cubismo? ¿Impresionismo?-__-Bueno, yo diría que estoy pintando al estilo Dare. Es algo que debes ver tu mismo.-__-Sorprendeme Oráculo, dioses, esta noche es aburrida-_Rayos, espero cogerle el gusto a inventar. Los hijos de Atenea somos más de pensar, para fabricar están los hijos de Hefesto (aunque no siempre es así, recuerda a Dédalo).

_-¿Un hijo de Atenea aburrido? ¡Algo malo debe estar pasando en el Olimpo!-_

_-Ja, muy graciosa Dare, que sea hijo de Atenea no significa que vaya a estar todo el día sentado en un escritorio-_

_-¿Y por qué no sales a caminar y a conocer gente? Eres parte mortal, algo de habilidades sociales tienes, incluso podrías intentar conocer a una chica mortal :v-_

_-Eso se perdió con mi madre :v. Y no. No tengo planeado conocer a una mortal, imagínate lo que haría Afrodita-_

_-No creo, Afrodita estará más atenta a la relación de tu hermana y Percy. Entre nosotros, creo que Afrodita disfruta un poco torturarlos ya que quiere tener una noche de pasión con él pero sabe que sesos-de-algas jamás traicionaría a Annabeth-_

_-Al menos Percy no hará daño a Annabeth, con eso me conformo-_

_-Vaya, le tienes un gran aprecio a Annabeth-_

_-¿Se nota? Solo soy un año mayor que ella pero, siempre he tratado de cuidarla aunque ella se sabe defender por sí sola y además que siempre estoy más en la sombra. Ella es el orgullo de Atenea y eso es genial, quiero que ella tenga un buen futuro y que desarrolle todo su potencial y sea feliz... Es mi hermana y la quiero, quiero que sea feliz...quiero que ella sea todo aquello que no podré ser en la vida.-_

_-Oh... Entonces, ¿Estarías dispuesto a sacrificar tu felicidad y sueños por tu hermana Annabeth?-_

_-Si-_

Quiero que ella sea todo aquello que no podré ser en la vida... Detengo mi destornillador y me quedo un rato pensando, creo sin temor a equivocarme que hasta los dioses tienen sus hijos favoritos. Poseidón tiene a Percy Jackson. Zeus tiene a Jason Grace. Afrodita tiene a Piper McLean. Atenea tiene a Annabeth Chase. Annabeth es todo aquello que no he llegado a ser, Arquitecta del Olimpo, entro y salio victoriosa del Laberinto de Dedalo, ayudo a encontrar el Rayo, ayudo a encontrar el Vellocino de Oro, dioses, hasta tiene el titulo de Heroe del Olimpo. ¿Y yo quien soy? Malcolm Pace, personaje secundario, uno de los hijos de Atenea, un soldado más, y ahora vigilante en las sombras. No me malentiendas, estoy orgullosa de ella, es mi hermana, es parte de una familia que descubri al llegar al Campamento hace años. Tal vez mi destino es estar entre las sombras, un destino del que tengo que aprender a lidiar, muchas personas han caído por culpa de sentirse en las sombras, y amigo lector, ese sentimiento de soledad lo hemos sentido todos los semidioses, otros en cambio...han caído en las sombras.

Observo un rato mis lanzarredes y la máscara que estaba encima de una pila de libros que había enfrente mía. Recibí este poder y no lo voy a usar para mi propio favor, sé lo que se siente la soledad y el dolor, no quiero que nadie pase por eso. ¿Ser un don nadie? Lo seré si eso ayuda a la gente a seguir adelante. Un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad.

_-Ojalá la gente pudiera ver lo valioso que eres Malcolm-_ decía Rachel.

Sonrio un poco ante ese mensaje, miro el reloj y veo que toca patrullar por la ciudad. Cojo mi traje y me lo pongo. Me dirijo hacia mi ventana y observo la ciudad de Nueva York. El cielo esta cargado de densas y oscuras nubes, el mundo está cambiando luego de que se revelara que existían _monstruos_, aquella noticia se esparcio como la polvora y una vez que la verdad es revelada, es impsoible que la intentes ocultar de nuevo. Nueva York parece que intenta comportarse como que todo sigue igual, pero solo falta que el tiempo haga estallar todo.

Me pongo la máscara. Es hora de ser Spider-Man.

* * *

En fin. Te lo resumo, me balanceaba buscando a quien ayudar, de pronto siento como mi sentido arácnido me comenzaba a molestar y reacciono, caigo sobre una pared y descubro que era una flecha. Miro hacia rriba y bajo la luz de la Luna observo quien es, Artemisa. Ya el resto te lo podrás imaginar.

* * *

Caemos desde una altura abismal, la gravedad nos empuja velozmente. Artemisa me agarra fuertemente del cuello, siento como se me corta el aire. Ella levanta una daga en una de sus manos, en un intento de escapar disparo una telaraña en sus ojos. Funciono, me libero del agarre de Artemisa, la agarro (espero que no me mate por ser hombre) y disparo una telaraña, me balanceo y caemos en un techo. Caigo rodando el suelo, intento recuperar el aliento.

-No te creas que caere en tus trucos, araña-

-Oh vamos- disparo dos telarañas enfrente mia del suelo y salgo disparado. Con un salto mortal me incorporo y salto sobre una cornisa.

Mientras me muevo, observo como el cielo se está volviendo más inestable, veo como se arremolinea el cielo sobre... El Parque Rockefeller. Sore la estatua de Prometeo.

Luego... Un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula me despista, Artemisa estaba desatada, incrementa su velocidad y me lanza contra un tanque de agua, siento como mi espalda cruje, corre muy rápido para mis sentidos, me arrastra por toda Nueva York... El remolino crecía cada vez más...

Como un movimiento preparativo para el golpe final ella me lanza fuertemente contra una construcción cercana al parque...

-¿Últimas palabras monstruo?- la voz de Artemisa es firme.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, el dolor me cubría, ¿era este mi final? Je, he vivido mucho como semidios.

Mi mascara estaba rota, la parte de mis lentes estaba destrozada... Miro a Artemisa con la respiración entrecortada... No sé como... Ella se sorprende al mirarme...

-Por favor... Salva a esa... gente. Por favor- digo mirando al parque.

De pronto, se escucha como una explosión. La gente grita de horror, una niebla verde cubre la región. Múltiples relámpagos resuenan por el cielo, Artemisa mira extrañada. La niebla cubría a la gente, la gente se había detenido como si estuvieran siendo controlados. Artemisa se va a investigar. La cabeza todavía me dolía, debía descansar pero algo me decía que debía ir a mirar yo también.

Aterrizo sobre un borde y observo. Encima de la estatua de Prometeo emerge una extraña figura... Parecía un hombre, vestía de un traje verde con una especie de armadura dorada, llevaba una capa que ondeaba en el aire de forma poética... Era Mysterio, ¿qué demonios?

-Genial, no soy el único que usa el disfraz de un cómic-

-¿Oh pero a quien tenemos aquí? A la gran dios Artemisa, y a la última revelación del siglo 21, ¡Spider-Man!- su voz sonaba como si tuviera alguna especie de eco, sonaba algo madura.- Gente de Nueva York, dadle un aplauso a nuestros invitados.

Aquella niebla los estaba controlando, comenzaban a aplaudir, miro detenidamente los ojos de la gente, de esos ojos salia una luz verde...

Artemisa aterriza en el suelo.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y que le has hecho a estos mortales? Responde si no quieres ver esa cabeza de vidrio atravesada por una de mis flechas- dice la diosa de la caza mientras saca una de sus flechas.

-Llamame... Mysterio- dice el desde el aire- Ahora, que comience el show

Artemisa,sin dudarlo, le lanza una flecha a Mysterio con una gran velocidad pero este levanta su mano, la flecha se sumerge en una especie de niebla verde y se detiene. Artemisa se asombra al ver eso, Mysterio voltea la flecha y con un chasquido estas se multiplican hasta llegar a convertirse en un mar de flechas divinas.

Las flechas salen disparadas hacia Artemisa. La diosa intenta esquivarlas pero el asombro le había nublado todos sus reflejos por lo que recibe algunos rasguños y un disparo de flecha en el muslo derecho.

Artemisa grita de dolor...

-Me esperaba algo más de una diosa del Olimpo. Años y milenios ocultándose de los mortales, dejándolos a su suerte por vuestras estúpidas reglas, teniendo hijos que luego no siquiera os importan salvo para vuestras estúpidas misiones... Detrás de toda esa máscara de diosa de la caza que odia a los hombres, todavía eres una amargada que no ha podido superar su enamoramiento por Orion- la voz de ultratumba de Mysterio resuena por todo el lugar.

Una gran multitud de mortales se amotinan alrededor de esta escena, las cámaras estaban grabándolo.

-¡Mortales, he aquí vuestros dioses!-

Mysterio comienza a gritar mientras alza sus manos hacia el cielo, poco a poco, la Niebla comienza a desaparecer... La gente se asombra en demasía, ante ellos se alzaba el Olimpo. Ya no era más un mito, la respuesta a si estábamos solos... Había sido resuelta. La humanidad conoció a los dioses.

-Idiota- dije

Lanzó una telaraña y me dirijo a toda velocidad para lanzarle una patada a Mysterio. Aquel ser sin inmutarse, levanta su brazo y de su brazo, bajo una niebla verde, sale una de las cabezas de la hiedra. Aquella cabeza iba directa hacia mí pero... Era solo niebla.

-¿Que?-dije asombrado.

Sin embargo, siento como una energía me lanza disparado contra la pared de un edificio. Luego, caigo contra un coche...

-Oh dioses...-digo intentando recomponerme.

Con todas mis fuerzas me dirijo de nuevo al lugar.

-Tan terco como el Spider-Man de los cómics, veamos qué tan idéntico eres al original-

Con un movimiento de niebla Mysterio se va volando hacia la ciudad de Nueva York. Lo último que veo del Parque Rockefeller, es Artemisa mirando con miedo a la nada mientras decía... _Orión._

* * *

La noche avanzaba mientras yo perseguía a Mysterio. El cielo bramaba furioso, Mysterio con sus manos hace caer varios tanque de agua hacia el suelo neoyorquino, disparalo algunas telarañas para frenar la caída de esos objetos. Estábamos en el Empire State, Mysterio volaba hacia la punta del rascacielos mientras yo corría por sus paredes. Era más veloz que Espino. ¿Que le pasaba a este mundo con estos villanos? Veo a Mysterio detenerse, de pronto, el pico del Empire State comienza a caer sobre mi.

Salto hacia el aire e intento detenerlo pero mis telarañas no lo agarraban, ¡era Niebla!

Escucho un grito detrás mia, mi sentido arácnido me fallaba, Mysterio volaba hacia mí con una bola de energía sobre su mano izquierda. Era Niebla también.

Caigo al aire sorprendido, de pronto siento como algo me agarra del cuello y me impulsa hacia el pico del Empire State. Mentiras e ilusiones jugaban contra mí mente. El aire me faltaba.

Allí estábamos nosotros dos, Mysterio y Spider-Man. Intento liberarme pero algo me lo impedía, sentía como que la cabeza me daba vueltas.

-Oh...muy curioso. Muy irónico- se ríe Mysterio- Era lógico pensar que eras un semidiós pero no me esperaba yo que ese semidiós fuera un hijo de Atenea. Esos ojos son propios de la Palas Atenea. Dime, ¿cómo reaccionaria tu madre si viera en lo que se ha convertido uno de sus hijos? Pero que importa, nada importa querido amigo, los dioses tienen sus favoritos y eso lo sabes tú bien... Tú nunca serás Annabeth Chase-

¿Que? De pronto Mysterio me suelta al vacío neoyorquino, Nueva York se torna oscura y verdosa, caigo sobre una especie de ¿portal?...

Siento el tacto rígido de un suelo, todo estaba oscuro, una especie de foco de luz me iluminaba.

-¿Donde estoy?- digo mientras me recupero del dolor de cabeza.

-Estás en mi mundo, Spider-Man- suena la voz de Mysterio con más eco que nunca.

-¡¿Donde estas?!-

-Oh Spider-Man, ¿por qué te preocupa saber dónde estoy? Mira a tu alrededor y observa la obra de los dioses-

De pronto el ambiente se envuelve de más Niebla, comienza a caer múltiples trozos de vidrio alrededor mia.

De esos vidrios comienzan a aparecer historias como...Atenea y Aracne. Poseidón y la violación y castigo de Medusa. Zeus castigando a Iasion por Demeter. Apolo destruyendo la vida de Orión. Múltiples semidioses perdidos y abandonados por los dioses.

-¿Por qué servir a los dioses? ¿Acaso quieres el afecto de tu madre Atenea? ¿Fue ella un día a tu cumpleaños? ¿Te dio alguna vez las gracias por ser uno de sus soldados? Das lastima Spider-Man al creer que seres como tu madre os quieren-

-¡No! ¡Callate!- intento no escuchar a Mysterio. En un ataque de ira golpeó uno de los cristales.

-Dejame mirar en tu cabeza, Hijo de Atenea- dice Mysterio detrás mia, posando sus manos cerca de mi cabeza

-No- intento golpearlo pero se desvanece.

-Es curioso pensar que un hijo de Atenea como tú tenga las habilidades de Aracne... ¿Tan desesperado estás por ayudar a alguien vistiéndote así? ¿Soy yo acaso el loco?-

De pronto, todos los cristales estallan a mi alrededor, intento cubrirme la cara para no recibir nada en los ojos. Abro de nuevo los ojos y veo que estoy en otro sitio diferente. Veo a mi alrededor estatuas de los dioses destruidas y desparramadas por el suelo.

¡Estaba en el Olimpo! Todo parecía tan caótico.

Mi cabeza empieza a zumbar, detrás mia aparece Mysterio lanzando un disparo de energía. Lo esquivo lo más rápido que puedo mientras intento darle con mis telarañas. El es rápido y vuela esquivando mis telarañas.

-Es inútil que luchas contra mí Spider-Man, ¡yo controlo la Niebla!-

La Niebla lo cubre y de su mano sale una Gorgona que va disparada hacia mí, intento no verla y lo esquivo pero me doy cuenta de que era solo un truco.

Para mí sorpresa, Mysterio me agarra del cuello desde el aire y me lanza contra el suelo olímpico con una gran fuerza que caigo creando un agujero en el suelo. Dioses, aquel impacto fue poderoso, ¿de dónde sacaba esa fuerza este tipo? Escucho pasos cerca mía, pasos como si un ejército se acercará hacia mí. Me incorporo y veo los cuerpos de varios semidioses caidos en las dos últimas batallas como el cadaver de Castor... Veo incluso a mi madre y a Annabeth.-

-Muchas personas han muerto por culpa de los dioses, Spider-Man. Solo sois peones para ellos, no tienen en cuenta vuestros deseos...-

-Eres una desgracia... Pudiste haberlo tenido todo con nosotros pero te fuiste con los mortales... Eres un cobarde hijo, vistiendote como si fueras un soldado de Aracne, me decepcionas...Por suerte Annabeth es la única que si sabe lo que es ser una digna hija de mi nombre- se escucha la voz de mi madre mientras avanza junto al zombificado ejercito.

-Ya basta de trucos Mysterio, ¡enfrentate como un hombre!-

De pronto siento como una especie de remolino empujandome, aquel mundo de Niebla se desvance y comienzo a caer en la realidad, disparo una telaraña y caigo rodando sobre el techo de un edificio.

-No tengo mucho tiempo aquí Spider-Man. Los dioses deben terminar donde nacen los secretos del universo y todo lo existente, porque eso somos todos, somos parte de una realidad caótica- y con esas últimas palabras, Mysterio se desvanece.

* * *

La ciudad había estallado, los ojos de los mortales habían sido abiertos, la gente veía a las criaturas protegidas por la niebla como los monstruos. Observo a Artemisa intentando enfrentarse con una serie de monstruos pero parecía que atacaba varias veces en el aire, todavía estaba bajo el hechizo de Mysterio.

-¡HEY! Cuidado Backstreet Boys- lanzo un par de telarañas que despistan a los monstruos

Lanzo una telaraña sobre Artemisa y la llevo hacia el techo de un edificio para que estuviera más relajada.

-No se asuste milady- le digo

-¿Está usted bien, lady Artemisa?- le digo a la diosa.

-Sí... ¿Quién rayos era ese tipo? ¡Por el Estigio! ¡La Niebla!- grita exclamada.

-Siento no poder responderle esas preguntas. Ese tipo, Mysterio sabe como engañar el ojo de hasta un dios, y algo me dice que esto es solo el principio-

Artemisa me observa por un rato, luego ella baja su mirada y me habla.

-Veo que ese Mysterio te ha hecho más daño que yo, ¿lograste averiguar algo?-

-Sí mi señora, dijo que no tenía mucho tiempo para quedarse, que los dioses deben terminar donde nacen los secretos del universo y todo lo existente, porque eso somos todos, somos parte de una realidad caótica. Dioses, si supiera a que se refiere con eso de los secretos del universo-

-Tranquilo hijo de Atenea. Este mundo lleva muchos años existiendo y apenas sabemos todo lo relacionado con el origen de todo, esos secretos son propios de Caos...-

-Espera...¿hijo de Atenea?-

-Tranquilizese, su secreto no va a ser revelado, esa mirada es propia de Atenea...-

-Gracias lady Artemisa-

Disparo una telaraña y me dispongo a ayudar a la gente contra los monstruos.

* * *

Aquella noche fue muy apasionada, veía a la policia intentar frenar a los monstruos, vi a varios semidioses como mi hermana y Percy intentar ayudar, la cosa se tranquilizo... Pero las secuelas quedaron.

**LA HUMANIDAD NO ESTÁ SOLA. ¿CÓMO LIDIARA CON ESTO LA HUMANIDAD?**

**LOS DIOSES EXISTEN. EL MONSTRUO DE EMPRESAS DARE ES UNA MANTÍCORA**

**SPIDER-MAN Y ARTEMISA PILLADOS EN EL PARQUE ROCKEFELLER**

**SI EXISTEN LOS DIOSES, ¿EXISITIRÁN LOS SEMIDIOSES?**

**WILLIAM AUSTIN DARE SE ALZA COMO FIGURA PARA AYUDAR A LA HUMANIDAD EN TIEMPOS DE CRISIS**

**¿CREACIÓN DE UN NUEVO ÓRGANO DE PODER? ¿EL OJO PÚBLICO?**

**HOMBRE VS DIOS, ¿CÓMO ACABARA ESTO?**

Me despierto adolorido, las agujetas del último día se habían incrementado. Apenas pude dormir por lo ocurrido con Mysterio...

-Oh dioses. Espero que no se repita algo peor que Gaia...

Camino un rato por mi habitación y empiezo a beber una taza de café. Me doy cuenta que en mi móvilhabían mensajes sin responder de Rachel y... un traje de Spider-Man cerca de mi ventana...

_Tu secreto está protegido, hijo de Atenea. Necesitas un traje que te permita poder soportar los ataques de los monstruos, tomalo como una señal de respeto_

_Artemisa, diosa de la caza, de la luna y de todo lo demás_

-Vaya, esto si no me lo esperaba- hago una mueca al ver ese regalo.


	5. El Amanecer de un Nuevo Mundo

-Empezaba a dudar si vendrías esta noche, Mysterio- rompe el silencio nocturno William Dare.

Era de noche en Nueva York, un día después de lo sucedido con Mysterio y la revelación de los dioses griegos. La gente estaba atascada en una tensión muy existencial, ¿qué es del hombre cuando allá afuera hay dioses? Una cosa es la religión, pero otra cosa distinta es ver que toda la alternativa al Caos, al Eter y a todo lo irracional al final no tenía sentido. Era cuestión de tiempo que está nueva sociedad, este nuevo mundo aflorará o estallará como usted lo quiera entender.

William estaba en la soledad de su despacho, con una botella de brandy en mano y con la otra un pequeño vaso, se encontraba esperando a su…aliado.

-Me gusta ver de cerca como todo está cambiando. Veo que esta situación te está beneficiando, ¿no?- decía el maestro de las ilusiones, saliendo de detrás del señor Dare – La gente te está empezando a querer, curioso, se les olvida que antes te odiaban por la tala de arboles- Mysterio se rie- Los satiros te tienen en su lista negra.

-¿Acaso importa? ¿Quieres que me preocupa de lo que piensan una panda de inadaptados con pezuñas y cuerpo de cabra que en su vida han trabajado con sus propias manos y que se dedican a tocar la flauta? Si no te importa, háblame de asuntos importantes y no unos meros detalles.-

-¿No conocía esa faceta tuya, William? Sin duda estás sacando esa alma de empresario codicioso, tan sediento de poder…-

-¿Acaso importa? Es lo que tiene crecer, uno aprende que nada se rige por extremos llamados bien y mal, todo es tan relativo cuando uno alcanza el poder, el poder es sin duda algo que el dinero no puede comprar. En este mundo, uno debe hacerse respetar, temer e incluso adorar, todos buscan a un mesías, un líder, ¿sabes Mysterio? Hasta el hombre más perverso tiene su propia idea de salvador. En tu caso, tú eres tu propio Salvador. Eso es lo que nos diferencia a nosotros.-

-Lástima que solo somos peones de unas viejas que tejen un hilo llamado Destino. ¿Sabes cuál es la mentira más grande de la historia? El Destino es inquebrantable. La verdad es, que el Destino se puede cambiar, ya sea por convicción o por amor. Había una vez una chica llamada Psique, era la mujer más bella toda Grecia, tan bella que todos la tenían por una diosa, hasta le hacían rituales. Tanto fue así que un día Afrodita se entera que hay una mortal que le está robando protagonismo, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Se puso a pensar si acaso esa chica era una chica humilde, temerosa de los dioses? Que va, Afrodita estaba enfurecida y mando a Eros a que le hiciera enamorar de un monstruo ya que ese era su destino, ella se iba a casar con un monstruo. La cosa es que… Le salió mal la jugada a Afrodita, Eros se enamoro de Psique y luego de muchos sin sudores, Psique se convirtió en la esposa inmortal de Eros-

-Bonita lección Mysterio. Siempre pensé que la mitología era solo un conjunto de fábulas como las de Hesíodo, de las cuales obtenías una moraleja de como actuar en esta vida. Pero hay algo que veo ahora, hay fuerzas más allá del poder. Psique es un claro y hermoso ejemplo, ella representa el amanecer de la humanidad en estos nuevos tiempos, ella representa a la Tierra luego de recibir el fuego de Prometeo. Es algo que a los dioses no les conviene, ser ignorados por el nuevo resplandor de la humanidad pero se les olvida una cosa…Ellos fueron como los humanos, todo es cuestión de voluntad y coraje ya que, el destino es solo un cuento chino- dice William mientras sonríe maliciosamente al beberse el brandy.

-Por supuesto que sí mi querido amigo, pero lo mas sabio sería actuar sigilosamente, bueno, a mí ya me conocen, apuesto que los dioses estarán allá arriba debatiendo en uno de sus estúpidos consejos que nunca llegan a nada.-

Dicho esto, Mysterio con un movimiento de mano saca desde la Niebla la portada de un periódico que rezaba:

**_WILLIAM DARE. ¿DEBEMOS CREAR UN "OJO PUBLICO"?_**

-Me complace decirte que acertaste de lleno, amigo. Lamentablemente, esto es la guerra pero…al menos contaremos con un ejército-

-Solo te quiero decir una cosa Mysterio. No me hagas perder el tiempo, he visto pasar por este despacho buenas ideas pero también hombres con poca voluntad. Tal vez no tenga esas habilidades que tu tienes pero, te quiero recordar esto, nunca hagas perder el tiempo a un tiburón de las finanzas.-

-¿Y? ¿Me estás amenazando de muerte?- dice Mysterio sarcásticamente.

-No. Ese no es mi modus operandi…Un mago nunca revela sus secretos.-

-Ja. Buen chiste-

-Por cierto, ten cuidado de Spider-Man-

-Je. Eso mismo te iba a decir yo. Este nuevo trepamuros…tiene más problemas familiares que te sorprendería-

-¿Acaso esa no es tu especialidad el usar los traumas ajenos para tus juegos de ilusionismo? –

Mysterio se da la vuelta, una vez que William termina de decir eso, detrás de ese casco cubierto de gas, Mysterio sonrie.

Al final el maestro de las ilusiones se desvanece dejando a William solo. El señor Dare se levanta de su asiente, coge su botella de brandy y se va hacia su lujoso balcón con perfectas vistas. William se queda mirando por un rato la ciudad mientras bebe.

Mientras tanto, Spider-Man se balancea por la ciudad.

* * *

-Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba- dije para mi asombro

La luz del sol caía directamente sobre el regalo de Artemisa, dioses, eso ya suena extraño teniendo en cuenta que la diosa Artemisa odia a los hombres.

-Supongo que debo sentirme afortunado- agarro el traje y me lo llevo a un lado para evitar que alguien de afuera mirara de casualidad a un chico levantando con sus manos un traje de Spider-Man (y en estos tiempos, dudo que piensen que digan "_ah, un cosplayer_").

-Me lo imaginaba más pesado o con algún detalle más heroico- literalmente era distinto a mi traje, era mezcla de Cazadora con Spider-Man.

El traje constaba de dos piezas. Era de un rojo más apagado, estaba hecho de cuero (espero que no se estropee con la lluvia), la araña del pecho era exactamente igual al otro traje aunque este era negro y estaba cosido. Contaba con un relieve con forma de telarañas con un leve fondo oscuro. Contaba con protección en los codos y en las rodillas. Contaba con…protección en los brazos, vaya, eso es original. Nunca sabe uno cuando le van a atacar en los antebrazos (y mas si hablamos que yo cuento con unos lanzarredes que pueden ser destruidos). También tenía guantes aunque la parte de las falanges estaba expuesta (quizás habría supuesto que tendría más agarre a las cosas si mis dedos estaban libres). Los pantalones del traje eran holgados y parecían de combate, hasta contaba con protección en la entrepierna. Era de un azul más apagado, y los zapatos eran rojos aunque estos tenían una suela rigurosa. Por último, la máscara era de cuero también, se veía las partes cosidas que daban forma a mi rostro aunque estas se camuflaban por el relieve de telarañas. La zona de las lentes era idéntica al otro traje aunque estás eran oscuras, rayos, se veía incluso más claro y no me limitaba la visión.

-Se supone que uno no debe mirarle al diente al caballo, hijo de Atenea- una voz femenina suena detrás de mí.

Instintivamente salto hacia arriba y me quedo mirando quien es. Dioses, todavía no controlo estos impulsos arácnidos todavía.

-Mis disculpas, lady Artemisa por atreverme a juzgar vuestro regalo, pero debe entenderme usted que luego de milenios de heroísmo griego, uno se hace a la idea de que un regalo de los dioses es que tenga que ver con algo de bronce celestial, etc-

-Disculpas aceptadas y, por favor, suéltese del techo, no le voy a matar-

-Okay- me suelto del techo tal y como dice Artemisa- siento preguntarle esto pero, ¿no es demasiado temprano acosar a un semidios? ¿No debería estar, como lo digo, ocupada con asuntos del Olimpo?-

Espero una respuesta pero nada. Artemisa se queda mirando mi piso, creo que no le hace gracia visitar una casa donde hayan restos de planos y bocetos tirados por el suelo, un tazon de café encima de una pila de libros, envoltorios de comida china tirados y amontonados en la basura, etc.

-¿Con qué esta es tu casa? Hombres.. Veo que tus telarañas son artificiales, me daba la impresión de que eran naturales-

-No, desgraciadamente no puedo segregar de mi cuerpo telarañas lo cual tendría sus ventajas por cierto-

-¿Cómo obtuviste estos poderes? Me cuesta creer que seas un campeón bendecido por Aracne teniendo en cuenta la tensa relación que hay entre Aracne y tu madre-

-De acuerdo, no se lo tome a mal, fue hace poco tiempo la verdad, yo estaba de excursión junto con mis compañeros de la Universidad del Empire State, en Alchemax. Estaba maravillado por los avances en el campo de la genética que, sin darme cuenta, una araña alterada genéticamente me pico en la mano. Comencé a sentirme mal y me fui de la excursión pero me di cuenta después que, gracias a esa picadura obtuve las habilidades de Spider-Man… Mira lady Artemisa, no quiero que piense que soy como Hercules, no, yo no pedí tener estos poderes, todo ocurrió tan de repente pero aprendí que aunque no haya pedido esto, que debo usar este poder para el bien, imagínese si los hubiera tenido en la batalla contra Cronos, ¿cuántas vidas se habrían salvado? Aprendí que con un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad-

La diosa de la caza me mira fijamente cuando acabo de hablar. Dioses, ella da miedo.

-Te creo. No veo en tus ojos atisbo de mentira. Me resulta increíble que alguien haya recibido los poderes de Spider-Man y encima gracias a una picadura, es todo tan…bizarro. Pero lo ocurrido anoche me hace cuestionar mis prejuicios, escúchame hijo de Atenea, se avecina una guerra, lo sé y me da a mí que Mysterio no está solo-

-No hacía falta que lo dijera, yo ya…lo sospechaba. Pero, soy solo un semidios que viste de spandex, podrías pedirle ayuda a Percy Jackson, a los Heroes del Olimpo, yo apenas tengo control de esto-

-¿No dijiste que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad? No hagas caso a los engaños de Mysterio, además para que vista como así, es que tiene alguna obsesión con Spider-Man, piensalo, para él sería un logro manipular y derrotar al _asombroso Spider-Man_-

-Tienes razón. Lady Artemisa… él también sabe que soy hijo de Atenea, ya que vio mis ojos pero no sabe quien soy yo detrás de esa máscara-

-Entonces ten cuidado. Sabemos su alter ego, pero no sabemos quien es detrás de esa máscara, no sabemos ni que tipo de semidios es, no sabemos el alcance de su poder, puede ser cualquiera ya que cualquier semidios puede manipular la Niebla con entrenamiento-

Asiento a lo que dice lady Artemisa, me doy la vuelta para coger mis lanzatelarañas pero cuando vuelvo, ella se había ido. Reviso mi móvil y miro las noticias.

**_WILLIAM DARE. ¿DE EMPRESARIO A FILANTROPO?_**

Uhm, el padre de Rachel parece que va a tener una conferencia con la prensa. Curioso, tenía entendido por el Campamento que el señor Dare era un hombre frío y despiadado, que por su culpa el dios Pan había muerto. ¿Ahora él sale a la luz para calmar a las masas? Menudo sinvergüenza. ¡Dioses! ¡Olvide responder a Rachel!

-_Hola Rachel, soy Malcolm. Perdón por no contestar, ¿salimos a charlar afuera en McDonald's_?-

Mierda, ¿salimos a charlar..? Dioses, lo he escrito mal, se pensará que quiero algo con ella. Pensará que soy un mujeriego. En McDonald's, dioses, se pensará que la estoy invitando a una cita. Joder, ¿y si Apolo me pilla? Quizás me mate por _flirtear_ con el Oráculo.

-_Claro. ¿Por qué no?_\- responde ella.

Okay, estoy salvado. Estoy salvado…

* * *

-¿Qué opina de este nuevo panorama, señor Dare?- dice un periodista de una cadena informativa cualquiera.

Destellos de luces de cámara irradian en la entrada de Empresas Dare. William se encontraba frente a la prensa, protegido por varios guardaespaldas que darían un buen susto a los hombres de negro. William vestía de un elegante traje de dos piezas hecha por algún sastre famoso, aquella imagen de formalidad se rompía con el peinado algo juvenil que tenía, con esa melena caída y algo corta (para ser un hombre de 40 años, se conservaba bien).

-Por favor, digame William, señor Dare suena demasiado formal…Señoras y señores, temo decirles que ya nada en este mundo va a ser igual. Antes pensábamos que lo que era cuestión de religión no tenía suficiente importancia hasta que vimos ayer que todo nuestro entender de la vida era nada, vimos que hay dioses allá arriba en el cielo. Hasta fuimos testigos de la aparición de uno de ellos. No sé que pensar compañeros, tantos siglos pensando que estamos en esta tierra y al final nada, no estamos solos, solo estamos desamparados…-

-Señor William, ¿Cómo debe lidiar el hombre con esta revelación?-

-Debemos afrontarlo juntos, eso es lo que hacemos los hombres. La humanidad debe permanecer unida, ahora sabemos que hay monstruos, ¿Qué nos garantiza que ellos no nos van a atacar ahora que ya no necesitan ocultarse? La policía esta preparada para detener criminales, ¿pero detener monstruos? No vamos a depender simplemente de ese Spider-Man para que la ciudad este a salvo, no. Esto no es un comic. Lo he estado pensando friamente, sí, he cometido errores en el pasado pero quiero enmendarlos ahora que sé que hay algo más allá de mi. Hoy, Empresas Dare, líder en el sector empresarial, vamos a crear un nuevo cuerpo de policía, un cuerpo de policía que pueda con los monstruos, un cuerpo con las más altas prestaciones y con el mejor equipo científico que disponemos, a su vez, todos esos nuevos proyectos que teníamos en la sombra ahora van a ser usados para este nuevo cuerpo-

-¿Y como piensa llamarlo, señor Dare?-

-Creo que… el Ojo Público es un buen nombre-

La entrevista termina. William se da la vuelta mientras las cámaras todavía siguen disparando flashes. El señor Dare es escoltado, este entra a su empresa y se aprieta la corbata con actitud serena, había mucho trabajo por realizar.

* * *

**_Mientras tanto_**

-Señor, ¿está seguro con esta propuesta?- decía un científico en una base oculta

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Armstrong? Un pequeño paso para el hombre un gran paso para la humanidad-

-Pero señor, el campo de la genética es todavía como un crío, no poseemos los suficientes conocimientos para desarrollarlo a la perfección-

-No continúes, no te pago para que comiences a especular, debemos ser fuertes, en tiempos de crisis la humanidad avanza a pasos agigantados, ¿acaso quieres que pierda mi tiempo enseñándote historia? Si hay un Spider-Man allá afuera significa que alguien habrá dado con la clave del superhombre-

-Okay señor Dare…-

El científico se aleja y se mete en sus asuntos mientras el señor Dare comienza a ver los nuevos proyectos de la nueva humanidad. Unas alas mecánicas…Fusión de ADN animal con ADN humano, y un tanque de anguilas electricas nadando entre sí. William se queda mirando un rato la imagen…

-Señor, hemos logrado sacar a la…mantícora de donde estaba encerrado. ¿Está usted…-

-Sí, estoy seguro. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo si tengo el mejor equipo de científicos?- decía William apoyando la mano en el hombro de uno de sus empleados y dándole una sonrisa.

Todo hombre debe contar con un plan B… Piensa William

* * *

**El traje nuevo es una mezcla con el traje Last Stand, Raimi y Cazadora de Artemisa.****Qué opináis de este capítulo?****Gracias por el último comentario, me complace que te haya gustado esta historia, espero tu respuesta.****Que pensáis de la relación entre Spidey y Artemisa (?)**


	6. El Arte de la Guerra

_Si conoces al enemigo y a ti mismo, no debes temer el resultado de un ciento de batallas_

Sun Tzu

El cansancio se apoderaba de su ser. ¿Cómo era esto posible? Artemisa no daba crédito a lo que le ocurría, sentía como sus párpados pesaban un montón... Las cazadoras estaban durmiendo o haciendo turnos de vigilia, no se iban a dar cuenta de lo que le ocurria a su señora. Artemisa cae rendida en su cama mientras se sumerge en el reino de Morfeo. Por su cabeza pasaban ecos de un nombre ya marchito, _Orion._

_Solo eres una amargada que todavía se lamenta por el desamor_

Suena una voz mientras todo se pone oscuro y el vacío sin gravedad la domina, esa voz que no se olvidaria más, Mysterio.

La diosa de la caza sigue cayendo. Artemisa intenta usar sus poderes para frenar la caída, intenta imaginar en convertirse en un ruiseñor y volar, intenta convertirse en viento y frenar su caída pero nada pasaba. Ella era prisionera de esta trampa. Ella sabía que le ocurría, jamás pensó que este nuevo enemigo pudiera tener semejantes habilidades.

Artemisa cae sobre un suelo...pastoso. Abre los ojos e inspecciona por donde se encuentra. Era la Isla de Delos, el lugar por donde había nacido hace siglos. Pero era tan...sombrío. Una oscura atmósfera cargaba la Isla, no se oía nada, el alma de la naturaleza estaba apagada. Parecía tan irreal, un verdoso cielo cubría el firmamento.

-Extrañada, ¿no? Todos los seres vivos tienen un lugar feliz que recuerdan desde lo más profundo de su corazón...lástima que este no sea tu paraíso- una voz cargada de eco resuena detrás de ella.

Artemisa instintivamente intenta atacar a Mysterio pero no puede, intenta dar el golpe pero Mysterio lo detiene desde la distancia, usando su poder...

-Milenios enfrentandote a monstruos y tu ego se ha inflado, ¿no sabes que no puedes contraatacar en los dominios de tu enemigo?-

Artemisa cae al suelo, siente que su cuerpo flaquea. Intenta seguir firme. Mysterio se acerca hacia ella, se arrodilla y le levanta suavemente la cabeza.

-¿Sabes cual es la mentira más grande de la historia? Los dioses son todopoderosos. Pero la verdad es... que ahora una diosa del Olimpo se arrodilla ante mi poder-

-¿Tú poder consiste en asustarme en mis sueños? Que patético- Artemisa suelta una fuerte carcajada.

La diosa de la caza espera que Mysterio se enfade por su comentario y pierda los estribos pero, aquello no ocurría.

-El supremo arte de la guerra es someter al enemigo sin luchar...- dice Mysterio serenamente.

Artemisa escupe contra Mysterio pero este lo atraviesa ya que era...Niebla.

-Cansa a los enemigos manteniéndolos ocupados y no dejándoles respirar...- una suave y apagada voz maternal suena detrás de Mysterio, el maestro de las ilusiones se aparta y se revela quien es aquella voz. Era Leto, la madre de Artemisa- Hola hija, cuanto tiempo, ¿no?

-¿Mamá? No...¿Esto es lo que tienes, Mysterio? No me hagas reír-

-¿Acaso quieres fingir reírte o temes mirar dentro de tu corazón, hija? Los sueños son la ventana al alma viviente, nos muestran lo que somos realmente, si los dioses solamente durmieran...- dice Leto.

Leto se acerca lentamente a Artemisa cual figura espectral, levanta una de sus manos y atraviesa lentamente el pecho de la diosa de la virginidad. Artemisa comienza a sufrir por dentro, no era aquel dolor físico pasajero, no... Era el dolor de alma, un dolor que lleva existiendo siglos.

Artemisa grita por dentro, levanta su mirada al cielo. El cielo de nubes verde oscura cual esmeralda empieza a temblar, alá estaba Zeus con su majestuoso rayo, mirando a la Tierra, sus ojos estaban sin vida y parecía enojado, tan alto..Era como sentirse una hormiga.

-_Pudiste haberme salvado milady..._\- suena la voz de su ex-teniente, Zoe

-_Me conocías Artemisa, sabías que yo no era así pero decidiste creer que yo era un monstruo-_ suena la voz de Orión

-_¿Qué clase de señora permitiría que una de sus tenientes fuera a la batalla tan pronto?_\- suena la voz de Bianca di Angelo.

-_Aparentando ser tan fuerte pero no puedes superar un amor del pasado-_ suena la voz de Afrodita.

-_La justicia del Olimpo...Siglos conociendolo y no hacías nada, ¿esa es tu justicia, hija?_\- se escuchan pisadas. Era Mysterio, este se quita el casco revelando el rostro de Leto.-_Es hora de despertar._

Los ojos de Leto se tornan de un fuego verde poderoso, Artemisa no puede evitar mirar, aquella mirada era peor que la de Medusa. Sentía como si fuera a gran velocidad, como si Boreas la estuviera soplando...

-_Mi amor por ti era puro, Artemisa..._\- suena la voz de Orion

Artemisa se encontraba en una orilla soleada, parecía que todo estaba normal menos... Orion. Su fantasma parecía demacrado, sus ojos carecían de vida, aquella vigorosidad de antaño era un mero recuerdo...

-_Podíamos haber tenido algo juntos pero decidiste creer que yo era como el resto...¿Nunca te demostre lo que eras para mí?-_ bajo la arena de la playa, contemplando los dos el sol, Orion acaricia la mejilla de Artemisa.

Ella se sonroja, su corazón empieza a latir más fuerte.

-_Mi querido Orion...Yo...te amaba. Pero te convertiste en algo que yo odio-_ dice la diosa de la caza

-_No Artemisa, ¿no lo ves? Mira en tu corazón, fui maldecido... Pudiste haberme ayudado, pudiste haber hecho algo pero no hiciste nada. Lo siento Artemisa, tu me has perdido..._-

El coraón de Artemisa da un tumbo, de pronto sus ojos se abren. Orion empieza a desvanacerse, él intenta besarla pero era demasiado tarde...

-_¡ORION! ¡NO! ¡NO TE VAYAS!_\- grita Artemisa mientras el crepusculo brilla, con sus manos intenta remover la tierra en busca de su amor del pasado pero era tarde. La diosa de la caza comienza a llorar.

_El supremo arte de la guerra es someter al enemigo sin luchar_...Aquella frase resuena en su cabeza. Mysterio había ganado esta batalla.

La diosa de la caza se retuerce por culpa del mundo de pesadillas de Mysterio. Lamentablemente, ella no puede gritar ni pedir auxilio. Nadie la puede oir.

Mientras la diosa se mueve agitada, de su ropa sale una carta con un simbolo extraño, como una runa... Este símbolo empieza a brillar, una luz verdosa sale de él...

* * *

**_OJO PÚBLICO..._**

-¿Qué demonios?- decía Rachel mientras veía las noticias, el ver a su padre siendo una especie de mesías no le agrado mucho la verdad.

-Rachel, ¿tú sabías de esto?- le pregunto al Oraculo que todavía estaba estupefacta

-Dioses, ¡no! No tiene sentido, conozco a mi padre y él no es lo que digamos un filántropo, dioses, por su culpa murio el dios Pan- esto último lo dijo susurrando

-¿Un nuevo cuerpo de policía? Curioso- digo mientras bebo mi vaso de Coca Cola

Aquella noticia me pillo por los pelos. Era verdad lo que decía Rachel de su padre, esto ya era extraño. ¿Por qué crear un nuevo cuerpo de policía? Tal vez algo busca el señor Dare, supongo que debo ir a mirar por mi propia cuenta. Genial, adiós a descansar.

-Algo querrá él, tal vez busca aprovecharse de esta situación y conseguir algo de poder, genial como si no tuvieramos bastante ya...-

-Tranquilizate Oráculo, mantén tus neuronas tranquilas si no quieres acabar mal. Por cierto, ¿sabes como ha reaccionado el mundo griego con el ataque de Mysterio?-

-Eso parece el Inframundo, Malcolm. Los del Olimpo están ahora mismo muy nerviosos, en especial Zeus quien todavía no termina de creer que un tipo disfrazado haya revelado a los mortales la existencia del Olimpo. Creo que estará pensando en que ahora los mortales querrán destronarle, ya sabes, la maldición del poder. Imaginate la charla que le estarán dando a Hécate por permitir que alguien "desactive" así la Niebla, aunque dudo que ella lo hubiera permitido, se supone que ella hizo las paces con los dioses.-

-Dioses...- digo para mí mala suerte.

-Y para colmo no puedo recibir ninguna profecía, es como si el espíritu de Delfos estuviera bloqueado-

-¿Has tratado de hablar con Apolo? Conociendole, el querría ser invocado con mucha "epicidad"-

-Claro que sí pero... creo que no estará disponible en un tiempo con esto de Mysterio y con, bueno, lo sucedido con Octavian, imagina la cara de Zeus cuando se enteró que un descendiente de Apolo fue cómplice de la insurrección de los titanes-

-Vaya mierda, estamos solos en esto-

-Tu lo has dicho Malcolm, tu lo has dicho...- dice Rachel mientras sorbe su vaso de Coca-Cola.- Pero evitemos ponernos más tristes de lo que ya estamos y hablemos de algo que nos relaje-

Okay, aquí ya no se qué decir. Mi vida solo se reduce ahora en estudiar, luchar contra el crimen y tratar de detener a un ilusionista. Apenas tengo vida social...

-Pues... Eh... Te ves muy linda hoy- okay, este es mi fin.- No me malentiendas, no trato de...

Rachel se ríe - Tranquilo Einstein, ya sé que no estás ligando conmigo ni nada de eso por lo de bueno, tu sabes, ser el Oráculo y nada de chicos en este trabajo. Aunque no te voy a negar que me ha gustado ese cumplido, lo máximo que he conseguido en mi vida fue el "Oh Rachel, llevas ropa sin manchas de pintura" -

-Creo que a Afrodita le daría un infarto si viera tu armario- digo intentando no reírme.

-Y ahora que hay un Oráculo más joven de seguro estará pensando en meterme en un rollo de Romeo y Julieta- dice Rachel riéndose.

-Conmigo no funcionaría, es una de las ventajas de ser hijo de Atenea, nuestra vida amorosa es muy escasa y algo aburrida-

-Eh, tampoco te pongas así. Tienes más probabilidades de encontrar novia con los genes de los dioses y su belleza inmortal. Yo lo tengo más complicado-

-Oh vamos, mis probabilidades de salir con alguien son las mismas como tratar de enamorar a Artemisa, o sea, muy pocas-

-¿Te has mirado a la cara? Dioses, si tu hermana sale con Percy, imagínate tu-

-¿En qué momento hemos pasado de hablar del Caos en el Olimpo a mi vida amorosa?-

Ambos nos reímos . Quién lo diría, el Oráculo sabe divertirse.

-Oye que mi vida amorosa también es pésima, no puedo salir con chicos-

-Te apuesto que Apolo rompería esa regla si el tratará de ligar contigo-

-Que va, comparado con las ex de Apolo, yo me quedo corta-

-Oh vamos, ¿te has visto al espejo? Sin ofender pero eres hermosa así, o sea, al natural. Si por mí fuera habría intentado pedirte salir aunque la hubiera cagado haciendo un poema que tenga que ver con movimientos físicos y singularidades-

-Oh que tierno, ¿por qué no te conocí antes de hacer los votos?- dice ella en un tono algo burlón mientras me sacude amistosamente el pelo.

-Porque en ese momento estaba más preocupado con la llegada de Cronos-

-Dioses, es cierto. Vaya mierda, las viejas del Destino si que se aburren para hacer todo este lío-

-No lo sabes tú bien- digo mientras bebo la Coca Cola y recuerdo todo lo último que he vivido como el ser picado por una araña y convertirme en Spider-Man, o el ser casi asesinado por mi nueva "amiga", o que ahora tengo que preocuparme de los planes de Mysterio. Dioses, pelear con alguien que no conoces su identidad es como pelear contra el viento...

* * *

Okay, es hora de probar el... Artemisa Suit. Todavía se me hace raro pensar que tengo un regalo de Artemisa, ¿que será lo próximo? ¿una boda? ¿que todo esto es al final producto de un coma? En fin, no voy a marear la perdiz. La charla con Rachel fue relajante pero lamentablemente ahora me toca investigar a su padre.

-Bueno, esperemos que seas un buen traje-

Oh vaya, no me había dado cuenta que Artemisa le puso protección en los guantes, supongo que para hacer más daño. Bonito detalle.

Termino de ponerme el traje, cojo unas recambios para las telarañas y me dispongo a salir...

-Un momento, debo hacer una cosa antes...-

Agarro un cubo y lo lleno con papeles usados y basura facil de quemar. Cojo unas sobras de la cena y enciendo la fogata improvisada.

-Sé que no es un bonito holocausto pero es una manera de dar las gracias más apropiada. Para Artemisa- digo antes de lanzar la cena

Las llamas devoran la comida de forma inmediata, en cuestión de segundos el olor le llegará a Artemisa.

-Okay. Hora de irme- me bajo la máscara y corro hacia mi ventana.

* * *

Dioses, ¡el nuevo traje es genial! Se siente como si nada me apretará, como más ventilado y, guau, mi visión era más clara. Okay, espero obtener información de los planes del señor Dare. ¿Cuál es su interés en aliarse con la policía? ¿Qué gana exactamente con eso? Una persona como él no debería buscar el cariño de la gente cuando puede comprarlo... Algo no cuadra aquí.

* * *

**_Mientras tanto..._**

-Dejennos solos, por favor- ordena William Dare.

Cuando termina de hablar el señor Dare, el resto del equipo científico se va dejandolo solo a él y a... la mantícora. El señor Dare comienza a aplaudir de forma lenta y pausada mientras se acerca a la criatura en cautiverio. Coge una silla y se siente con las piernas recogidas.

-Me sorprende ver una criatura del mundo griego con mis propios ojos. He estado investigando sobre el hecho de que la gente común no haya podido veros, o sea, ver para creer sino sería una locura más o una absurda conspiración. Pero he aquí la verguenza de Dios.-

-Yo que tú me ahorraba los insultos, mortal- decía entrecortadamente la manticora por culpa de ciertas inyecciones...

-Solo digo la verdad. Por cierto, me ha venido a la memoria esto, ¿cómo es que una mantícora como tú que tienes en tus genes esa sed de sangre... no pudo contra un novato como Spider-Man? Ah sí...¿por qué coño intentaste atrapar a mi hija?-

-Pudrete mortal. No tengo nada que contarte, ¡soy la maldita mantícora!-

-Oh, ¿estás seguro?-

La mantícora asiente con una sonrisa burlona. William saca del bolsillo interior de su chaleco un mando. Con un solo click, la celda donde estaba encerrada la manticora se inunda de electricidad como una especie de campo de Faraday. La mantícora de dolor pero resiste, el señor Dare ni se inmuta y poco a poco sigue pulsando el botón con una expresión serena.

-¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡TÚ GANAS!-

-Perfecto- sonríe William

-La razón por la que intenté atrapar a tu hija es sencilla mortal...¡ELLA TRABAJA PARA LOS DIOSES! ¡ELLA ES EL ORÁCULO!-

-¿El Oráculo?...El Oráculo...- murmura William

-Tu hija le sopla las profecías a los dioses. Ja Ja Ja imaginate esto, ¿cómo reaccionarían los dioses si su preciado Oráculo no estuviera? ¡El golpe del milenio! Podía haber ganado, lo tenía todo bajo mi control, ¡no había ningún semidios detestable como ese engendro de Perseus Jackson!-

-Espera...Perseus Jackson... ¿Dondé oí ese nombre?...¿Percy Jackson?-

-¡SÍ! Ese semidiós de mierda es un verdadero sufrimiento. Pero no, tuvo que llegar ese estúpido de Spider-Man y destrozarlo todo...¡TODO!-

-Curioso...Muy curioso, creo que nuestra charla ha sido productiva- dice William algo anodadado.

-¿Te duele saber que tu hija conocia este mundo? Vaya padre-

William Dare hace caso omiso a lo que dice Espino y pulsa de nuevo el botón. El señor Dare se aleja del lugar, sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras la manticora se ahoga entre sus gritos de dolor...

-Señor, ¿está bien?- dice un empleado.

-Sí...Perfectamente-

William Dare se dirige a su despacho para estar un rato solo... Cuando llega, en vez de enfadarse y tumbar todo, este se controla y coge una botella de vino añejado de hace siglos...

-Así que se te olvido contarme lo de mi hija, Mysterio... Bueno, es hora de jugar con tus reglas-

Se acerca a su portátil y busca en Google..._Oráculo, mundo griego._

_-Señor, siento interrumpirle pero...parece que Spider-Man se acerca a nuestras instalaciones...- _responde un empleado desde la línea.

-Ya sabeis lo que teneís que hacer...Dejadme un rato en paz, por favor-

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Decidme que habeis valorado en especial de este capitulo, ¿como veis la relacion entre Spidey y Rachel? ¿Exisitirá un Spidey x Artemisa? ¿Quién es Mysterio? ¿Es un oc? no, es un personaje canon. En fin, buenas noches**


	7. El Buitre

Odio que me disparen a traición, bueno, no es traición, pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero. No contaba con que el padre de Rachel tuviera al Equipo A como guardaespaldas personales. Dioses, jamás tendré una noche tranquila. Disparó dos telarañas y me impulsó usando la física de un tirachinas para luego aterrizar sobre el pico del edificio de Empresas Dare.

Intento mantener la respiración cuando me doy cuenta de que hay focos de luz apuntándome hacia mí, varios helicópteros de policía me acechan.

-_Spider-Man mantente alejado de estas instalaciones si no quieres que actuemos por la fuerza_\- dice un oficial desde uno de los helicópteros.

-¿No podemos charlar como personas civilizadas tomando café y tostadas? ¡Hoy no tengo cuerpo para pelear luego de ayudar a salvar la ciudad!-

Daba igual lo que dijera, los francotiradores estaban comenzando a apuntarme. Doy una voltereta hacia atrás y aterrizo sobre el pico en punta del edificio; de pronto mi sentido arácnido comienza a zumbar y salto de nuevo hacia atrás, dioses, casi me dan con una bala.

Okay, ya he llamado tanto la atención, es hora de acabar esto. Disparo una telaraña y me dirijo en busca del francotirador más próximo, las balas llueven hacia mí mientras intento esquivarlas desde el aire. Cerca de mí había dos francotiradores, disparo una telaraña contra él para atacarlo en picada. Le lanzo una fuerte patada que lo manda hacia atrás, disparo otra telaraña en él para luego lanzarlo un gancho que lo envia unos metros hacia arriba. Su compañero francotirador se da cuenta de mi presencia y me apunta, salto hacia arriba y disparo una telaraña para desarmarlo y otra para lanzarlo hacia arriba como su tocayo.

-_Debo ser más rápido_\- pienso

Desde el aire disparo dos telarañas a esos dos que los mantienen inmovilizados como si estuvieran encerrados en un capullo.

Otra bala casi me da, volteo rápidamente y con un movimiento de telaraña me dirijo al edificio mas próximo, para luego darle una patada y encerrarlo en una telaraña.

-_Rayos, debo eliminar a la policía aérea_-

Disparo una telaraña hacia uno de los helicópteros y me impulso hacia el interior de este. Uno de los guardaespaldas saca una especie de bastón eléctrico, intenta darme, pero no lo consigue, salgo hacia el otro lado del helicóptero, lanzo una telaraña contra ese policía y lo saco del helicóptero para luego mandarlo hacia la pared de un edificio como sus anteriores compañeros.

Doy otra vuelta y entro de nuevo hacia el helicóptero, intento ser rápido y les disparo varias telarañas que los mantienen inmovilizados.

-Oh que bonito, ¿nos tomamos una foto?-

Les lanzo unas telarañas y los disparo hacia la pared en una prisión de telarañas.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto**_

_-Jefe, ¡estamos cayendo por culpa de Spider-Man!- dice un oficial desde el aire_

_-¿Qué? De acuerdo… Ahora mando refuerzos- suena la voz del señor Dare._

William corta la comunicación. Ese Spider-Man si que era igual de ágil como su tocayo de los cómics. Él sabía que para derrotar a un superhombre debías derrotarlo con sus propias reglas. Por suerte él no estaba perdido, contaba con ciertos proyectos secretos… Lo que más le asombraba de esta vida es como la tecnología se acercaba a ese mundo de héroes y villanos de aquellos cómics que leía de pequeño, si la tecnología avanzaba a pasos agigantados…¿por qué no crear…superhombres? Es más, ¿por qué no ser el nuevo Dédalo? ¿por qué no reinventar el mito griego?

-Sí. Es hora de probar el prototipo.- dice William

-Señor Dare, no podemos hacer eso, vale que el prototipo es funcional pero todavía no sabemos hasta que punto puede aguantar allá afuera-

-Tenemos a un trepamuros en acción allá afuera, creo que es suficiente para saber hasta que punto aguanta nuestro pequeño Ícaro…-

* * *

_**Mientras tanto…**_

-Hey MacGyver, es hora de aterrizar este monstruo- le decía al piloto.

-¡Yo creo que no!- grita el piloto mientras dispara una especie de ondas sonoras de sus manos…

Aquel ataque provoca que salga disparado, rompiendo una puerta del helicóptero y cayendo al vacío. ¿Ahora existe Shocker? ¿Qué falta? ¿el Buitre?

Mi sentido arácnido empieza a zumbar de repente, de pronto siento como una especie de garras me atrapan…

-¡¿Ahora existe el Buitre?! ¡POR LOS DIOSES!- ¡debo dejar de hablar ya!

-¿Buitre? Guau, vaya nombre más molón, Spider-Man- dice el tipo disfrazado de Buitre mientras sigue elevándose desde el aire -No te lo voy a repetir Spider-Man, aléjate de Empresas Dare si no quieres que el Ojo Público te parta el culo?-

-Bonita oratoria, tío. ¿Soy el único que le parece extraño que la policía use armas futurísticas que provienen de un ricachón en tan poco tiempo?-

-Los tiempos han cambiado Spider-Man. Los dioses existen, el mundo necesita un cambio, la policía debe cambiar-

El Buitre de pronto cae en picada en cuestión de pocos segundos, ¿cómo podía él soportar tanta velocidad? Si te preguntas como va vestido ese tipo, te diré que es como una especie de Buitre robótico. O sea, sí, lleva alas pero no tienen plumas si no una especie de turbinas que estabilizan su vuelo. Usaba un casco que tenía conectados unos tubos, supongo, que es para soportar la falta de oxígeno si se llegara hacia el cielo. Tenía unas garras en la zona de las piernas, las cuales me agarraban de los brazos. Si preguntas si este tío es un anciano, te diría que no, tiene pinta por su voz modulada que es un joven policía (será por su juventud por lo que lo habrán elegido para portar ese traje).

-Okay, tengo que encontrar una manera de librarme de su agarre-

Buitre sigue moviéndose desde el aire, este llega al Empire State y comienza a subir. Una vez que este llega casi al final, disparo una telaraña sobre el pico del Empire State, si no sabes lo que estoy planeando, te recomendaría que vieras un tutorial sobre la suma de las fuerzas de Newton. Una vez que Buitre llega a lo más alto, la tensión y la fuerza de la telaraña hacen su efecto, aquello rompe su equilibrio y también su agarre hacia mí. Buitre comienza a tambalearse desde el aire mientras yo aterrizo sobre el pico…

-¿Cómo rayos has hecho eso?-

-Se llama física, usas un traje que te permite volar como un rayo y no conoces los fundamentos básicos de las fuerzas y el movimiento, amigo, eres un suicida-

Vale, debo aprender a hablar. El Buitre vuela contra mí con una velocidad hipersónica, salto hacia arriba y usando la física del tirachinas, disparo dos telarañas en su espalda y aterrizo sobre el dándole una fuerte patada que le hace un pequeño agujero en su espalda. Ambos empezamos a caer desde el aire, víctimas de la gravedad.

-No te lo repito una vez más, ¡ríndete si no quieres que me ponga serio!-

Con un movimiento de manos, le salen garras y me araña el traje.

-Oye, ¡que fue un regalo!- espera, no se rasgó, apenas le hizo un rasguño

-¿Pero qué..?- le doy un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que le parte la zona de visión del casco.

Aquel golpe lo deja atontado por unos segundos. Casi chocamos hacia el suelo pero por suerte disparo dos telarañas en sus alas y las levanto para dar un giro hacia arriba, aprovechando la construcción de las alas y la energía cinética de su caída.

-Okay, hora de buscar un lugar donde aterrizar-

-¿Qué demonios haces Spider-Man? ¡No tienes permiso para volar!-

-Oye, el de los chistes malos soy yo, búscate una identidad-

Salto hacia atrás y comienzo a escalar un edificio que estaba enfrente. Buitre por los pelos lo esquiva, que raro, antes tenía mayor control de vuelo. ¿Y si…? Tal vez al golpear su casco le habré fastidiado el control total del vuelo, ahora solo era un novato con control aéreo.

-¿Problemas para volar? ¿No te sacaste el carnet de vuelo?-

Buitre se enfada y vuela hacía mí desde la pared del edificio. Corro lo más rápido que puedo hasta que salto hacia el aire. Buitre me atrapa por el cuello mientras este se eleva desde el aire.

-Te dije que te rindieras Spider-Man, ¿acaso crees que por vestir así estás libre de toda ley? Idiota-

La cabeza empieza a dolerme, sus alas estaban extendidas, las turbinas… Apunto mis manos a las turbinas y lanzo dos telarañas hacia ellas, la viscosidad de las telarañas hace fallar las turbinas. Buitre se sorprende, pero es demasiado tarde, el traje empieza a dar problemas, ambos comenzamos a caer. Uso mis telarañas como si fueran las cuerdas de un auriga, y empiezo a planear con el traje de Buitre.

Lo que sucedió no fue muy agradable, no hubo heridos, tranquilo. Caímos sobre una playa, por suerte no había nadie en esa zona. Aún así el impacto fue algo doloroso, caí sobre un montón de arena, por lo menos no estaba herido, pero no podía decir eso de Buitre ya que su traje estaba destrozado, las alas estaban esparcidas por la playa y su casco también…

Me levanto e intento ponerme recto, me acerco hacia Buitre…Estaba noqueado, la policía no tardaría en querer venir hacia aquí, encima no conseguí información sobre lo que quería… Espera, el traje de Buitre, quizás si lo abriera pudiera obtener información de los planes del señor Dare…

-Al menos no está todo perdido-

Me tumbo en la arena, descansando por unos momentos mientras admiro el cielo y la luna.

* * *

_**Un rato después**_

-Espero que esto no se demore mucho- decía mientras miraba la pantalla de mi PC.

Había pasado un rato desde que volví de mi enfrentamiento con Buitre y ahora me encontraba hackeando los sistemas de seguridad del circuito de comunicaciones que venia incorporado en el traje. Sí, parece esto una especie de _deus ex machina_ pero es una de las ventajas de ser hijo de Atenea, las matemáticas y el hackeo son algo fáciles (y eso y que antes en el Campamento en la Biblioteca de la Cabaña de Atenea encontré una serie de libros como comandos de Linux que pertenecieron a algún hijo de Hefesto, sí, estaba aburrido ese día).

Una vez escrito los comandos, era cuestión de tiempo saber hasta que punto podía averiguar de los planes del señor Dare.

Me quito la máscara, había olvidado que la tenía puesta…

-Veo que tuviste una noche algo agitada- dice una voz femenina…era Artemisa

-¿A que se debe esta repentina visita, milady?-

-Veo que te queda bien el traje, hijo de Atenea- vaya, de nuevo ignorándome

-Sí, aguanta muy bien los ataques, casi me da un ataque cuando casi creo que se rasgó…Por cierto, no me llame hijo de Atenea todo el rato, suena demasiado formal y seco, creo que podría llamarme por mi nombre, llámeme solamente Malcolm-

Artemisa me mira por unos segundos, parecía que había tenido una noche algo agitada también.

-Está bien, creo que te has ganado mi respeto con el poco tiempo que nos hemos conocido, Malcolm-

-Bueno, dicen que en el fragor de la batalla se conoce lo que en verdad hay en cada uno…Por favor, siéntese en mi sitio- digo mientras me levanto de mi silla.

Artemisa me mira extrañada pero asiente. Salgo de mi habitación y vuelvo con un…plato de fideos ramen (sí, mi economía no es muy buena).

-Sé que no es lo que acostumbra comer allá afuera en el Olimpo o con sus cazadoras pero… aún así es mi invitada y debo tratarla bien- dije mientras le extendía el plato de fideos.

Artemisa me mira cada vez más extrañada, tal vez era la primera vez que un hombre le daba algo de comer o algo así…

-He tenido un enfrentamiento con Mysterio- dice ella mientras mira el plato

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, y no ha sido un enfrentamiento muy bueno ya que él…jugaba en un terreno que no estoy acostumbrada… Jugó con mi mente, jugo mientras dormía…-

-Por su mirada apuesto que no fue muy agradable la experiencia…-

-No. La verdad es que no…Malcolm, dime una cosa, ¿soy una mala…persona? ¿cómo hacéis los mortales para lidiar con las emociones?-

Era la primera vez que veía así a Artemisa, la primera vez que pedía ayuda a un semidios…

-Coma, por favor… Mira Artemisa, no la considero una mala persona, sé que usted como el resto de los dioses han cometido errores y crímenes, pero, en su caso, usted busca la justicia. Usted se opuso a que sacrificaran a Percy Jackson y a su teniente Talia Grace, si bien no comparto sus ideales con el sexo masculino, usted ha rescatado a un montón de tenientes y les ha dado una nueva vida, les dio una familia. No es una mala persona, detrás de toda su divinidad, eres como yo, tienes sentimientos y eso es algo que todos aprendemos a lidiar, aunque nos duela o nos moleste. Así es la vida como diría cierto cantante. No eres una mala persona milady. ¿Qué como hacemos para seguir adelante? Creo que lo hacemos más por convicción, convicción en un mundo mejor, convicción en los ideales heredados por nuestros predecesores, tal vez ese camino no es el más agradable pero este mundo necesita un cambio, creo que la frase un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad se aplica en estos casos-

Artemisa me mira por un momento mientras reflexiona sobre lo que dije.

-¿Y en el…amor? ¿Cómo lo haces?-

-Creo que esa pregunta no deberías hacérsela a un hijo de Atenea pero algo sé, amar duele, sí, es un sentimiento bonito pero si uno no sabe lidiarlo se queda estancado, el amor es un sentimiento poderoso como el miedo, si no pides ayuda o no sabes lidiarlo puedes caer. Todos nos enamoramos pero a veces ese amor no es correspondido o por una serie de causas externas no puede seguir continuando… A lo que digo es… que el pasado no nos debe afectar, el pasado no debe ser un castigo, debe ser una lección para seguir adelante, tampoco digo que odiemos el pasado, solo hay que tomarlo como una lección y seguir hacia adelante, eso es todo-

Tal vez no soy el apropiado para ayudar a Artemisa, creo saber por donde ataco Mysterio, ella necesita ayuda. Dioses, espero no morir…

-A veces un abrazo es la mejor manera de poder lidiar las cosas… No me malentienda-

Artemisa me mira fijamente, sus ojos están cargados de dolor, ella se acerca con paso lento, sus piernas tiemblan pero se acerca a mí y me abraza…

-Ya está…ya paso todo- le digo mientras le doy unas palmadas en la espalda. Ella rompe en llanto…

* * *

_**Mientras tanto, un día después…**_

-Me decepcionas, Neil. ¿Sabes en que posición me has dejado delante de nuestro benefactor? ¡Nos has dejado en mal lugar! Pudiste haber pedido ayuda pero no, ¡decidiste ir por tu cuenta contra ese justiciero! POR TU CULPA SE HA ESTROPEADO UN TRAJE DE MILES DE DOLARES, UN TRAJE QUE NI CON TU VIDA PODRIAS PAGAR, me decepcionas…te tendré que relevar de tu cargo…- dice un oficial mayor de policía…

-No, jefe. No haga eso, prometo tener cuidado la próxima vez pero no me releve- implora el Buitre

-Neil Nordegraf… No me dejas opción, el Ojo Público no permite errores, fuera de mi vista-

-¡No señor!-

Pero era tarde, el oficial saca a Neil de la oficina y le cierra la puerta. El que una vez uso el traje de Buitre ahora estaba…desolado. Neil sale de las instalaciones mientras se culpaba por la estupidez de anoche, ¡perdió la oportunidad de poder ser un super-policía! La cago pero bien… Si tan solo hubiera atrapado a Spider-Man, no, él tenía la culpa de su relevo… ÉL ERA EL CULPABLE, EL DEBÍA PAGAR…

Mientras pensaba en eso, Neil aprieta los puños mientras pensaba en Spider-Man…

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado este capítulo? Decidmelo en los comentarios, cualquier comentario es valido**


	8. Interludio

**MYSTERIO**

_Déjame atravesar el viento sin documentos_

_Que lo haré por el tiempo que tuvimos_

_Porque no queda salida_

_Porque pareces dormida_

_Porque buscando tu sonrisa estaría toda mi vida_

Confundido, ¿no? Tal vez estés pensando, ¿qué sentido tiene esta letra en estos momentos? Tal vez solo es una manera para ignorar el hecho de que no tengo hogar. Perdí ese lujo desde que tomé esa decisión años atrás… Mira querido lector, existe en esta vida el libre albedrío, la capacidad de decidir. ¿Libre albedrío cuando existen las Parcas? Un poco paradójico, pero sí, sin embargo, esa capacidad de tomar decisiones libremente no siempre es buena, a veces tomar una decisión te puede hacer pintar como el malo de la película.

En tiempos de crisis, cuando el fin del mundo se acerca, cuando la vida se encapricha con uno mismo, uno aprende una cosa: LOS DIOSES DEBEN CAER.

¿Por qué te ríes? Dime, ¿ACASO TE RESULTA UN MALDITO CHISTE ESTO? ¿CREES QUE POR LEER LOS LIBROS DE PERCY JACKSON YA CONOCES TODO LO NECESARIO DEL MUNDO GRIEGO? Oh que iluso, dice un sabio que para conocer la verdad debes conocer las dos caras de la moneda.

Antes tenía un nombre, pero apenas era nombrado, solo era nombrado como "uno de esos semidioses locos", no te culpo, al lado de Cronos o Gaia soy solo una mota de polvo. Después de todo soy solo un heraldo que debe poner fin a la maldición del Hombre vs Dios. A lo largo de los años, el hombre ha tendido siempre a dignificar y romantizar lo divino, y eso se puede notar más en los romanos.

Dioses, seres poderosos que por un capricho suyo te pueden matar, violar, maldecir, etc… ¿Acaso exagero? ¿No oíste el intento de asesinato de Hera contra Hércules cuando él era solo un niño? ¿Recuerdas el secuestro de Perséfone por parte del dios Hades? ¿Oíste hablar del trato que dan los dioses a sus hijos?... Ser un semidios no es fácil, rara vez encontrarás a un dios que proteja a su hijo de los monstruos y peligros…

Pero aun así, el semidios común, lejos de aprender algo de su vida atormentada, decide luchar por los dioses. Si, yo diría que el semidios común sufre de una especie de Síndrome de Estocolmo, claro, díselo a ellos y verás cómo se enfadan.

¿Os cuento algo gracioso? Aunque esos semidioses luchen, la verdad es… que son ignorados. Los dioses lejos de ser seres benevolentes, tienen sus hijos favoritos. ¿Y sabes qué? Hasta Spider-Man lo sabe. Ese hijo de Atenea sabe muy bien que él es un segundón, un don nadie, un tipo que ahora se dedica a ser el héroe para poder lidiar con su dolor. Pero de entre todos sus defectos, lo respeto, al menos él se dedica a actuar y ayudar a la gente, aunque use una máscara. ¿Qué tan exacto será al Spider-Man de los cómics? Ambos son nerds, inteligentes, unos marginados y usan sus poderes para ayudar a la gente. Lamentablemente, es como su tocayo, él me ve como el villano de esta historia, él también tomó su decisión hace tiempo.

¿Seremos como almas gemelas? Dos semidioses marginados que usan una máscara… ¿Una máscara? Sí querido lector, yo soy Mysterio.

**_Haz que los adversarios vean como extraordinario lo que es ordinario para ti; haz que vean como ordinario lo que es extraordinario para ti._**

¿Qué por qué soy Mysterio? Creo que ya lo he dejado más claro que el agua…

Los dioses deben caer. Alguien debe poner orden en este caos. Detrás de todas esas fuerzas divinas existe una fuerza primaria que tiene el poder de acabar con los dioses… ¿Estoy delirando? Siempre va a existir algo mas fuerte que la siguiente generación, para los dioses uno de sus mayores miedos era toparse con Tifón (¿y luego dicen que los Titanes eran débiles al lado de los dioses?), detrás de los Titanes estarían Gaia y Urano, o los hijos de Caos pero… ¿y detrás de Caos? ¿Dónde está esa fuerza predecesora a Caos? ¿Acaso mi teoría es alocada? Dejame contarte una lección de historia querido lector, Caos es de las pocas cosas que pueden matar a un dios, Zeus lo uso como castigo contra Hera debido al golpe de Estado que tuvieron los del Olimpo.

Caos es una fuerza grandiosa pero algo me hace dudar si está es el origen de todo, verás, los mortales suponen que hay como más universos aparte del nuestro, no universos vacíos, no, universos paralelos. Si eso resultara ser cierto, Caos solo sería una fuerza primigenia más. Dirás, Mysterio estás loco, ¿Cómo va a haber más universos si luego de Caos no hay nada? ¿Seguro? Los mortales aunque estén cegados cuentan con las matemáticas y si una diosa como Atenea cuenta con ellas, no habría de que reírse, ¿no? Y si más allá de la nada se encuentra otra fuerza más antigua, quizá esa fuerza es la madre del multiverso.

Tal vez no sea un hijo de Atenea pero me tome la tarea de investigar mientras estaba en mi exilio permanente… ¿Sabes lo que es un Oráculo? Un Oráculo sería aquella persona que tiene el poder de predecir el futuro (aunque sea diciendo con acertijos). ¿Qué tiene que ver el Oráculo aquí? En este universo, cada fuerza es producida por otra, vamos, ya te enseñe la ley de las fuerzas.

Si hay un Oráculo de Delfos, debe haber mas Oráculos mas antiguos ¿no? Pues los hay, mirando en toda la historia griega descubrí un Oráculo que es considerado como el primero de todos, un Oráculo más poderoso, o como yo prefiero llamarlo, la Arboleda del Conocimiento. En ella se encuentra toda la verdad, este Oráculo está conectado al espacio y el tiempo, si conoces el futuro es porque lo ves, si sabes el pasado es porque ya lo sabes, el Conocimiento es Poder. Detrás de ese Oráculo debe haber una fuerza más primigenia, una fuerza que me permita saber si hay mas universos, sobre como eliminar a los dioses…

Lamentablemente la Arboleda de Dodona fue arrasada, pero…todo lo viejo resurge. No cuento con el poder del Oráculo, tal vez si entre a ese lugar no pueda obtener nada al no tener una conexión con la adivinación (es una fuerza a la que mis poderes no pueden penetrar mucho) pero… Conozco al Oraculo de Delfos, ella tiene el espíritu de la adivinación, lástima que su padre apenas sabe que su hija trabaja para los griegos…

**_Déjame atravesar el viento sin documentos_**

_Que lo haré por el tiempo que tuvimos_

**_Porque no queda salida_**

**_Porque pareces dormida_**

**_Porque buscando tu sonrisa estaría toda mi vida_**

Toda mi vida… Toda mi vida… Toda mi vida….

¿Qué se esconde detrás de Mysterio? ¿Por qué un semidios elegiría vestirse como aquel personaje de los cómics? La vida de muchas vueltas, mi vida es confusa… ¿Fue al caer en esa biblioteca abandonada donde estaban esos cómics de Spider-Man? ¿Fue al ver el _Cirque du Soleil_ y sus ilusionistas? ¿Fue solo un intento del renacer de un semidios? ¿Fue solo después de mi enfrentamiento con Lamia? La historia es confusa, no lo recuerdo muy bien…

¿Pero eso importa? ¿Importa saber quien se esconde detrás de una máscara? Podría ser un hijo de Hécate, podría ser cierto augur de cierto Campamento Romano, es una desventaja de usar la magia, a veces puedes crear falsos recuerdos que se pueden revertir en tu contra…Pero esa es la magia del villano, ¿no? Ese toque de misticismo…Al menos si me leyeran la mente, les daría un dolor de cabeza…

_¿Dónde nace la fantasía: En la razón, o en el corazón?_

Solo sé una cosa, no importa quien sea, yo soy Mysterio, yo debo equilibrar la balanza aunque vaya a perecer en el Inframundo. Yo soy el Hombre del Mañana, yo soy la verdad, yo soy el camino, yo soy lo que este mundo necesita…Yo soy Mysterio…

Mysterio es un símbolo, una fuerza desconocida que los dioses no comprenden, una fuerza que ni Artemisa pudo derrotar, ¡Mysterio es el maestro de la fantasía! Y luchar contra un símbolo desconocido, es como dar golpes contra el viento…

* * *

**PERCY JACKSON**

Okay, recapitulemos. Me encantaba el pensar que no iba a formar otra vez parte de una historia que tenga que ver con salvar el mundo. No pongas esa cara, imagina que con 11 años ya debía recuperar un maldito rayo para evitar que tu padre y tío se líen a puñetazos y desaten el fin del mundo (Zeus es una reina del drama)… Dioses, se supone que este año iba a ser sabático y que iba a estudiar tranquilamente para ingresar en la Universidad de Nueva Roma (debo hacerlo si quiero estar cerca de Annabeth).

Pero todo eso cambio con la llegada de Spider-Man. ¿Lo ves? Ya suena muy raro todo esto. ¿Sabes la charla que me comí cuando Annabeth se entero de esto? Al menos este tipo resulta ser buena gente, ¿será un semidios? Apuesto que será un hijo de Apolo o uno de Hefesto. ¿Qué? ¿Hijo de Atenea? Amigo, eso es una locura. Es imposible, no tiene sentido, para empezar que los hijos de Atenea tienen una aracnofobia terrible. Dioses, si Annabeth no pudo ni ver los 3 primeros minutos de Spider-Man.

Una cosa es tener a Spider-Man en Nueva York, otra cosa diferente es tener a Mysterio… Dioses, ese tipo revelo al mundo la existencia de los dioses y los monstruos. Todavía lo recuerdo, esa noche intentando defender Nueva York de los monstruos, por suerte Artemisa y Spider-Man y algunos policías estaban ahí. Y no, no me reconocieron, usaba una capucha…

Puedes tomarte a broma lo que te digo pero…Se avecinan tiempos terribles, es la maldición del semidios. Nada se mantiene tranquilo, y lo peor es que ahora no hay Oraculo… Sin Oraculo es imposible salir de misiones del Campamento, con el Oraculo se sabia el destino de la misión aunque este fuera horrible, pero sin Oraculo estamos perdidos. Los dioses están buscando a Mysterio por lo sucedido en el Parque Rockefeller pero apenas saben de él, lo último que se sabe de el es su batalla con Spider-Man en el Empire State. Dioses, aquello fue brutal por lo que oí pero aún así el arácnido no pudo contra él.

¿Qué quieres que diga? Apenas sé algo, pero espero no meterme en otro mega evento, por una vez en mi vida merezco descansar. Por una vez quiero ser alguien normal, ¿es mucho pedir? Tal vez ese Spidey pueda con él, tal vez él sea el héroe de esta historia, le deseo toda la suerte del mundo.

¿Ojo Público? Suena muy extraño la idea de que el señor Dare se haya aliado con la policía, me preocupa lo que pueda salir de ahí.

Crucemos los dedos… Algo me dice que ya nada volverá a ser igual que antes, y no exagero amigo, no exagero…

* * *

**La letra usada es de Sin Documentos de los Rodríguez. Espero vuestros comentarios, gracias**


	9. Amanecer

-¿Estás ahora más tranquila?- le digo a Artemisa.

Ya habían pasado un rato desde que Artemisa me abrazó y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, yo todavía seguía acariciándola por la espalda para que se tranquilizará (y lo digo por experiencia, todavía recuerdo cuando mi padre me tranquilizaba así cuando era un inexperto semidios).

-Si… Gracias por… escucharme- me dice Artemisa

-De nada, si te soy sincero, eres lo más cercano que tengo a un amigo y más en esta casa- dije mientras daba un vistazo rápido a mi habitación.

-¿Amigos?- dice Artemisa algo extraña. Tiene sentido su expresión si hablamos de alguien que juró no tener nada relacionado con los hombres, por lo que tener un amigo hombre le resultará extraño – Supongo que debo obedecer tu consejo y seguir adelante…mi nuevo amigo-

Sonrió a lo que dice ella. -¿Quieres que te agregue a WhatsApp?- me rio mientras sacaba el móvil.

-Ni lo sueñes- Artemisa voltea los ojos mientras se ríe- Por cierto, ¿cómo es que tienes un teléfono? ¿No se supone que al ser tu un semidios y usar un teléfono como que atraes a los monstruos a tu ubicación actual?-

-Ah, tiene su explicación. Uso una línea de Hermes Express, al parecer Hermes está diversificando su negocio y se ha aliado con Hefesto para sacar un servicio de telefonía móvil, lo gracioso es que tienen precios para estudiantes. De hecho, si pagaba un extra conseguía el acceso a Hefesto TV pero para eso ya tengo esto- digo alzando la máscara de Spider-Man.

-Eso si que no me lo esperaba- dice Artemisa mientras ella observa mi teléfono al lado mía.- Ah dioses, un mensaje del Oráculo-

-¿Un mensaje del Oráculo? ¿Te mensajeas con el Oráculo?- había algo extraño en el tono de voz de Artemisa, como que estaba algo enfadada.

-Digamos que es uno de mis contactos con el mundo griego, además es divertida y me cae bien. Es curioso, es la primera chica con la que salgo a comer en un McDonald's-

-Con que la primera chica eh…- dice Artemisa aumentando un poco el tono.

-No me malentienda, es solo una amiga, dioses, es el Oráculo, ni que fuera Zeus o Apolo para saltarme las reglas. Además, sería un milagro que una chica se interese en mí- digo mientras recuerdo mis primeros roces con la Cabaña de Afrodita.

-¿Nunca has tenido…?-

-No, nunca. Lo cual, si lo piensas bien, es una ventaja, así Afrodita no me molestaría- digo mientras me acerco a mi PC- Ah y, por favor cómase la sopa, se va a enfriar.

Artemisa mira un poco desconcertada la sopa de fideos, pero ella hace un ademán con los hombros y coge la sopa y se sienta en mi cama. Mientras tanto, mi PC ya estaba accediendo a la red de Empresas Dare, solo le faltaban unos segundos para llegar al 100%.

-Dioses, ¿cómo has hecho esta sopa?- dice Artemisa alegre

-Cocinar forma parte de la vida de un estudiante universitario, tenía que aprender sí o sí- vamos, un poco más, llega por favor al 100%

-¡Eureka!- ¡Finalizó el proceso!

Artemisa se levanta de la cama y con la sopa en mano se pone cerca de mía. Suponiendo que la armadura de Buitre es de una tecnología muy avanzada si hablamos en el ámbito mortal, este traje debería formar parte de uno de los proyectos más secretos de Empresas Dare. Encontré el perfil del traje que contaba detalles de su construcción y sus límites…

-Con que era un prototipo, vaya, pues el tipo si que sabía moverse bien en el aire. Dioses, como lo sospechaba, el casco tiene que ver con que el usuario pueda poder moverse en el aire a esa velocidad y que su cerebro pueda soportar esas velocidades, al parecer, como que la tecnología dentro del casco potencia los sentidos de la vista y reflejos del usuario- digo asombrado.

-¿Cómo rayos habrán conseguido esos mortales crear algo así?-

-Bueno, siempre se ha soñado con crear un supersoldado, por lo que no debe ser casualidad que hayan planeado crear un traje así, el cerebro humano tiene una función "animal" que en situaciones de peligro podrían hacer temer a un monstruo, levantar coches por poner un ejemplo. Aunque al parecer el casco lo que hace es activar ciertas neuronas que activan esa función animal pero en un estado más débil y prolongado, por lo que solo mejora la vista y los reflejos, sino imagínate el desastre que provocaría tener una armadura así. Aunque al parecer, a corto plazo está bien pero en un uso prolongado puede afectar la cordura del usuario…Suerte que al Buitre se le destrozó el traje-

-Se parece al traje de Ícaro- dice Artemisa algo soprendida- pero más mecánico.

-Eso al Ejército le interesaría pero ahora esto le pertenece al…Ojo Público…Dioses, ¿qué gana el señor Dare con esto?-

Sigo mirando los demás experimentos. Estaba la tecnología que uso ese tipo en el helicóptero hace un rato, la de aquellos guantes que parecían ser de Shocker. Una armadura que podía soportar capacidades altas de voltaje, un suero que mejoraba las capacidades físicas del usuario…

-Dioses, esto parece la isla del Dr. Moro-

-¿Puedes obtener más información aparte de estos…experimentos?- dice Artemisa.

-Dejame intentarlo… Nada, no viene nada que tenga que ver con el propósito de esta creación del Ojo Público, solo me viene que en su momento fue un intento de diversificación de Empresas Dare para vendérselo al ejército pero después nada-

-Parece que hay otro enemigo aparte de Mysterio, hay que tener cuidado con las intenciones ocultas de este mortal- dice Artemisa ya con un tono más serio.

Por alguna extraña razón se me ocurrió una idea.

-¿Y si William Dare está aprovechando esta oportunidad para conseguir más poder? ¡Sí! Artemisa creo que lo tengo- digo mientras le doy un abrazo de forma instintiva. Artemisa se ruboriza y se sorprende.- Se supone que William Dare iba a vender estos inventos al Ejercito pero claro, solo sería un productor de armas importante, no obstante… no es lo mismo ser un productor de armas que tener… poder político. Con el Ojo Público, Dare conseguiría acceder al poder judicial de Nueva York pero sé como es, él quiere crear un monopolio, el Ojo Público de Nueva York es solo un pequeño paso, es cuestión de tiempo que esto se expanda a todo el país, imagina lo poderoso que se haría William-

¡Muack! Siento un beso en la mejilla, lo cual me desconcierta y me saca de mi diatriba. Estaba en ese momento de pie (y estaba en el techo). Dioses, de seguro mientras estaba pensando me había puesto a caminar por toda mi habitación, LITERALMENTE. Y ahora recibo un beso en la mejilla, literalmente eso me dejo anonadado. El beso era de Artemisa…

-Oh, que mono estás así- dice Artemisa burlonamente aún con su forma de 13 años.

-¿A qué vino eso? Sin ofender, pero, es raro que te bese en la mejilla una diosa de la caza…y que encima use una apariencia de 13 años- le digo mientras la miro asombrado

-Me pareció gracioso hacerlo, literalmente, estabas en tu mundo-

-Eh… soy un hijo de Atenea, es normal…-

-Sí claro, además… ¿te resulta raro que use esta apariencia?- pregunta Artemisa

-La verdad es que si te da un beso alguien que parece de 13 años, es raro, un poco pedófilo si te soy sincero-

Artemisa se me queda mirando por unos segundos, cruzando los brazos, de pronto chasquea los dedos y un destello de luz la iluminaba…

-Dioses…Vaya- vale ahora sí que tenía la boca abierta. Artemisa ahora usaba una apariencia más adulta, diría que igual a mi edad de 18 años.

La apariencia de Artemisa seguía teniendo esos ojos amarillos plateados y esa cabellera rojiza recogida en una coleta, si bien su imagen de 18 años era increíblemente hermosa, era como ver una especie de Wonder Woman o Xena la princesa guerrera.

-Sin ofender… ¿te casarías conmigo?- todavía seguía con la boca abierta.

-Uhm… me lo pensaré- decía Artemisa de forma algo burlona pero cariñosa.- Bueno, creo que es hora de irme, no quiero preocupar a mis cazadora, buenas noches Malcolm.

Artemisa abre la ventana y salta hacía el vacío rumbo hacia sus dominios mientras yo seguía acariciándome la mejilla

-No me puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Debo de estar soñando- me pellizcó a mi mismo, nada ocurría – No, no estoy soñando. Fantástico.

* * *

_**En la mañana…**_

_**¡SPIDER-MAN VS BUITRE! ESPECTÁCULO AÉREO**_

_**BUITRE, ¿ESTA ES LA TECNOLOGÍA AVANZADA DEL OJO PÚBLICO?**_

_**¿PUEDE EL OJO PÚBLICO CONTRA LOS MONSTRUOS? PARECE QUE NO…**_

Las noticias estaban haciendo eco de lo ocurrido anoche. La Red estaba siendo colapsada con los eventos de anoche, ¡otra batalla del siglo! ¡Spider-Man vs Buitre! A los medios de comunicación esto les era oportuno, tenían otra oportunidad de donde sacar mas ganancias y para lanzar basura contra William… El señor Dare estaba algo furioso, no, no era por los medios de comunicación, él había vivido lo suficiente para saber como eran ellos. Lo que le enfurecía era saber que Spider-Man había sobrevivido, ¿lo gracioso? William no había escatimado a la hora de elegir quienes serían sus guardaespaldas, joder, él había elegido a lo mejor del cuerpo de policía, en especial al chico que tuvo la oportunidad de usar el pequeño Ícaro…

_**FICHA DE POLICÍA**_

_**Nombre: Neil Nordegraf**_

_**Edad: 29 años**_

_**Datos: Sirvió al Ejército del Aire de EEUU. De los mejores aviadores de su promoción. Posee un aguante a las fuerzas G. Luego de servir al Ejército se fue al cuerpo de policía (por motivos personales). Excelente en puntería y reflejos, …**_

_**Descripción Emocional: es un chico impulsivo, es buena persona y tiene un fuerte sentido del honor, prioriza el éxito en el trabajo y detesta fracasar, no sabe lidiar con el fracaso muy bien.**_

Este chico era perfecto para el trabajo, poseía unas altas capacidades físicas, podía lidiar con el traje de "Buitre" a la perfección, de hecho, parecía como que había nacido para volar. Si bien era impulsivo, su dedicación al trabajo lo equilibraba.

-Veo que tu también has tenido una noche algo agitada, ¿no William?- resuena una voz en la soledad del despacho, era Mysterio.

-Me considero una persona que no le agrada demasiado descansar cuando tiene una meta que cumplir. Lastimosamente, no poseo esas habilidades que cuentas Mysterio para facilitarme la tarea. ¿A qué se debe esta visita de hoy?- pregunta William mientras se acomoda en su asiento de cuero, mirando inquisitivamente al maestro de las ilusiones.

-Nada en especial. Venía de jugar un rato con Artemisa anoche mientras ella dormía pero, me sorprende que esa misma noche Spider-Man viniera aquí y que luego fuera enfrentado por uno de tus empleados, no sabía que poseías una tecnología de ese calibre-

-Haz que los adversarios vean como extraordinario lo que es ordinario para ti; haz que vean como ordinario lo que es extraordinario para ti- dice William con una sonrisa algo…sádica.

-Ja. Veo que no he sido el único que ha leído a Sun Tzu. Me sorprendes William, te tenía por solo un hombre de negocios pero no esperaba que guardarás algo de ese calibre- responde Mysterio.

-El general abarca las virtudes de sabiduría, sinceridad, humanidad, coraje y el ser estricto.-

-Sí, se nota mi querido…aliado. Aunque no lograste hacer caer a Spider-Man, y los medios... bueno, supongo que te da igual. Ese hijo de Atenea es perspicaz-dice Mysterio mientras William alza la ceja sorprendido al oír quien era Spider-Man.

-Pensaba que Atenea era una diosa virgen-

-Sí, lo es. Pero los dioses griegos tienen otros métodos de reproducción aparte del sexo- dice Mysterio sin prestar mucha atención

-Curioso. Pero, en fin, hablando de dioses griegos… ¿tienes algún plan para hacer caer a los dioses? ¿sabes donde encontrar la Arboleda de Dodona? Espero que nuestra alianza se base en una… mera palabrería de un charlatán-

-¡Yo no soy un charlatán!- dice Mysterio levantando el dedo

-Usas la identidad de Mysterio, eso es decir mucho- dice burlonamente William.

-Cállate. Encontrar la Arboleda de Dodona será una tarea algo difícil, la quemaron hace siglos gracias a un estúpido emperador romano. ¿Todo perdido? No. Las cosas divinas o místicas tienden a renacer como los monstruos o el Laberinto de Dédalo. Todo tiende a renacer o a sobrevivir, ¿te cuento un secreto?, el corazón de los dioses se encuentra en América, ¿por qué crees que hay un montón de referencias en todo el país a las figuras griegas? Digamos que los dioses se mudan hacia dónde va Occidente, ¿son inmortales? Si pero pueden morir, je, de hecho por tu culpa murió el dios Pan al destrozarle sus dominios de la naturaleza-

-Uhm, supongo que debo sentirme orgulloso de que un dios inútil se haya ido-

-Sí, tómatelo como un trofeo. Sin embargo, los dioses no son nada sin los semidioses ya que ellos les salvan el culo para sus misiones o grandes profecías, como la batalla de Manhattan… Pero, eso es otra historia, no quiero aburrir, como dices _tú no hagas perder el tiempo a un tiburón de los negocios-_ dice Mysterio haciendo un signo de entre comillas con los dedos- No somos los únicos que buscamos la Arboleda de Dodona, existe cierto triunvirato formado por nada más ni nada menos que Nerón y otros-

-¿Nerón? ¿El Emperador que quemó Roma él mismo? ¿Sigue vivo?-

-Oh sí. Sobrevivió como leyenda, la Wikipedia ayuda mucho. Él también busca la Arboleda, últimamente ha estado capturando todos los Oráculos del mundo griego, y al parecer el conoce de la existencia de la Arboleda, imagínate, sin acceso a profecías, los semidioses darían tumbos a la nada-

-Asi que mestizos…Bueno, habrá que deshacerse de la competencia, si Nerón quiere la Arboleda…no se lo vamos a poner fácil, dime, ¿dónde se encuentran los semidioses?-

Mysterio sonríe detrás de su casco. Saca una tarjeta de su traje y se la lanza a William. La carta expulsa una niebla verde y cambia de apariencia…

_**Campamento Mestizo**_

_**Long Island, Nueva York**_

_**(800) 009-0009**_

-¿Campamento? No puedes estar hablando enserio?-

-Lastimosamente no tengo tiempo para bromear. Entonces, ¿Qué planes hacer con el Campamento?-

-Nerón quiere el ultimo Oráculo, nosotros también… Quizás con amenazar destruir el Campamento. Imagina esto, hablamos de un ex emperador obsesivo que le encanta ser el verdugo de sus enemigos, un obsesivo compulsivo, imagina la cara que pondría si viera que alguien está arrasando con el Campamento, con los enviados de los dioses, y que él no es el responsable. Obligatoriamente, él vendrá, si conoce la posición de la Arboleda, bien, y si no, bueno, yo me lavo las manos, no es ética mía tomar la vida de alguien. Sería Ganar-Ganar- dice William cruzando los dedos mientras suelta una sonrisa cínica.

-Cuenta conmigo- dice Mysterio. Este se aleja desvaneciéndose en niebla verde

-Lo que tu digas. Espero que no le toques un pelo a Rachel mi querido "amigo"…-

William se queda mirando la pantalla de su ordenador mientras ve pasar ciertas imágenes de…Percy Jackson.

-Cuando se está cerca, se debe parecer lejos, cuando se está lejos, se debe parecer cerca. Se muestran carnadas para incitar al enemigo. Se finge desorden y se lo aplasta…-

* * *

_**¿Os ha gustado el capitulo? Espero vuestros comentarios. Son de mucho animo**_

_**Saludos a mcdn11, tus comentarios son de gran ayuda. Espero que leas este capitulo pronto. Gracias**_


	10. Cenando Con Mi Enemigo

-¡Malcolm Pace! ¡Levántese ahora mismo! –

La voz del profesor me despierta de mi letargo, volteo hacia mi alrededor, todos me estaban mirando con caras divertidas, dioses, me había dormido…

-Perdón profesor, yo…no he dormido bien anoche- digo mientras recuerdo mi última noche luchando contra el Ojo Público, mi reunión con Artemisa, ¡ah¡ y mi pelea con el Buitre…

-Está bien señor Pace, procure dormir bien- le dice el profesor

-Oh vamos, eso no es justo, yo hice eso y me castigo, profesor- dice un alumno de mi clase.

-No es lo mismo, usted es un vago- dice el profesor tajante

Aquel alumno voltea los ojos ante lo que dice el profesor y la clase continua. Suerte que el profesor no era mi madre sino ya estaría en una posición peor. Por cierto, de seguro te estarás preguntando como es que estoy en la universidad con lo ocurrido con Mysterio y la revolución de los monstruos. Bueno, al parecer con la aparición del Ojo Público y que este iba a ser suministrado con avances tecnológicos, la gente se sintió algo segura, también ayuda que, sin saber la existencia de los monstruos, las cosas seguían siendo "normales", eso y que la gente en Nueva York quiere hacer su vida aún si corren el riesgo. Incoherencias del ser humano, básicamente.

La campana suena, era hora del receso. Hoy tocaban hamburguesas en la cafetería, dioses, mi comida del día. Toco el bolsillo pequeño de mi mochila donde guardo la billetera…

-Que extraño… Parece que hay algo aquí- que yo recuerde solo metí la billetera y la máscara.

-Señor Pace, ¿tendría la amabilidad de platicar un rato?- dice mi profesor de Bioquímica.

-Sí profesor- bajo las escaleras y me acercó a la mesa del profesor - ¿qué desea, profesor?

-Básicamente, sobre usted. No, no le voy a decir nada malo, suficientes problemas tenemos afuera… Quería comentar sobre su rendimiento académico aquí, desde hace unas semanas noto cierta inestabilidad, claro, sigue siendo un gran estudiante, diría que uno de los mejores de esta generación pero como que hay un bajón en el rendimiento, noto los trabajos un poco apresurados y sin mucha profundidad, incluso hay veces que me llega tarde a este salón ¿le ocurre algo señor Pace?-

-No no, señor profesor, no me ocurre nada grave, es solo que… tengo un trabajo a medio tiempo por las tardes y me cansa pero… lo necesito para sentirme más independiente y no depender totalmente de mi padre- le suelto eso al profesor. Obvio, es una mentira, es lógico que no le voy a contar la verdad.

-Oh, no lo sabía… Bueno, eso cambia las cosas, me alegra esa actitud, le recomendaría que compaginara bien su trabajo a medio tiempo con los estudios, siendo usted le daré cierta flexibilidad, solo espero que no se relaje y se convierta en un alumno del montón. Usted posee una inteligencia magistral, un gran don para la humanidad, úselo bien- dice el profesor mientras me da una palmada en el hombro- por cierto, ¿en qué trabaja usted?

-Eh…- ahora sí que estoy en problemas, piensa Malcolm, no le voy a decir que trabajo de repartidor de pizza, capaz que él me pregunte en que pizzería trabajo- Soy fotógrafo independiente

-¿Enserio? Yo tengo un sobrino que también trabajo en eso, no se si lo cono… Rayos, ¡olvide que tengo una reunión de profesores! Bueno, debo irme, recuerde lo que le dije, ¡y suerte en su trabajo!- dice el profesor mientras corre hacia la sala de profesores.

-Okay…- le digo

_**Mientras tanto…**_

¡Dioses! Menuda suerte tengo, ¿para qué me duermo en clases? Rayos… Al menos me salvé usando lo de ser fotógrafo al recordar en que trabajaba Spider-Man en los comics, genial, ahora debía buscar un trabajo de fotógrafo para cubrirme las espaldas… ¡En mi vida cogí una cámara!

Me siento en un banco del patio de la universidad y busco que hay en el bolsillo pequeño de mi mochila… Era una bolsa de papel y en su interior había una… hamburguesa, ¡fantástico!, era una hamburguesa con doble de carne, rodajas de chédar y bacon, huevo frito, con mayonesa y kétchup… ¡Mi favorita! Había una nota…

_De parte de Artemisa para mi agradable amigo y vecino Spider-Man_

Asombroso, creo que me voy a enamorar de Artemisa al final, para un hombre que una mujer le de algo tan majestuoso como una hamburguesa es una bendición.

-Gracias Artemisa- digo en mi mente.

En la bolsa había unas monedas, supongo que es para que me compre una Coca Cola, bueno, al menos son monedas y no una dracma de oro que eso podría llamar la atención.

-Hey Malcolm, ¿qué te cuentas, tío? - alguien habla detrás de mí, era Rachel

-Ah… Hola Rachel, yo estoy bien, a punto de almorzar. ¿y tú? - dioses, su llegada me sorprendió.

-Nada en general, con ganas de conversar con mi nuevo amigo en Nueva York-

-Percy está ocupado estudiando, ¿no?-

-Sí-dice ella rendida- oye no te lo tomes a mal, tú me caes bien-

-Ja Ja Ja, okay, tranquila. Por cierto, ¿has almorzado ya?- le pregunto

-Eh…no- responde ella

-Ah bueno… toma- le dejo la hamburguesa que Artemisa me dio (le quite la nota), ella no había comido además había venido a visitarme, debía invitarla, además hoy tocaba hamburguesas

-Oh, ¡genial! Rayos, una hamburguesa, justo lo que necesitaba- dice Rachel mientras abre la bolsa, yo me limito a sonreír. – Por cierto, Rachel, ¿tienes conocimientos de fotografía?

-¿Yo? Por favor. Estás hablando de Rachel Elizabeth Dare, el arte está en mis venas, obvio que conozco el arte de la fotografía. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -

-Ah… bueno, resulta que mi profesor de bioquímica me pregunto porque no estaba del todo concentrado en clases y tuve que soltarle que soy fotógrafo independiente ya que si le soltaba que era repartidor de pizzas, capaz que me haga una visita sorpresa- le digo rendido

-Dioses, bueno, es tu vida personal. Está bien, te ayudaré. ¿Tienes una cámara?- me pregunta ella mientras le da un bocado a mi hamburguesa.

-¿Cuenta la del móvil?-

-Sí claro, el adolescente común pasa mucho tiempo con el móvil, para cuando vayas a sacar la foto vas a tener poca batería, además, supongo que tu cámara del móvil no estará especializada en sacar fotos profesionales- pregunta Rachel de brazos cruzados.

-Pues no, no tenia pensado en ser fotógrafo, pero estoy atado de pies y manos-

-Genial, ¿en tu casa o en la mía? –

-Mejor en la tuya, mi piso no es muy confortable-

-Okay. Ven a mi casa a las 6 PM, tráete tus libros por si tienes que estudiar, no sé- dice Rachel.

-De acuerdo. Oye, ¿me acompañas a hacer cola en la cafetería? No quiero perderme el día de hamburguesas- digo mientras me río.

-Okay Decimo Doctor-

_**Mientras tanto…**_

-Okay Malcolm, respira despacio. Es Rachel, el Oráculo, no te va a morder- me digo mientras me miro al espejo.

Faltaba unos minutos para ir a la casa de Rachel, ella me había mandado su dirección por WhatsApp. Agarro mi mochila, meto en ella mi ropa de civil (iba a salir con el traje de Spider-Man para balancearme y llegar más rápido).

-Libros sí…Ropa sí… Cargador del móvil sí- vale, estaba listo.

Levanto la ventana de mi habitación, miro que no haya nadie alrededor. Okay, antes de irme le hago una ofrenda a Artemisa, dándole las gracias por la hamburguesa…

Ah, por cierto, voy a aterrizar cerca de la casa de Rachel, espero que no tenga vigilancia como la del Ojo Público y tenga que repetir lo de anoche.

-Casa de Rachel, allá voy- caigo al vacío neoyorquino para luego disparar una telaraña y seguir mi camino.

_**Un rato después…**_

Ding Dong

Toco el timbre, esperando a que me habrá. La puerta se abre revelando a Rachel vestida de casual, o sea, con manchas de pintura en su ropa.

-Bienvenido Malcolm, entra- dice ella mientras hace un gesto para que yo entre.

La casa de Rachel en sí era una mansión, ¿os acordáis de la mansión Osborn de Sam Raimi? Pues algo parecido. Me sentía extraño pisar este tipo de lugares, vale, he pisado el Olimpo pero aún así me hace sentir más pobre, tenía pinta de que incluso el suelo valía más que mi vida.

-Guau- eso es lo único que puedo decir.

-Sí, muy guau pero sin alma- dice Rachel.

-Rachel, ¿no sabía que traías a un amigo?- suena la voz de un hombre, sospechaba quien era.

-Ah sí papá, tranquilo, solo vamos a estudiar- dice Rachel sin mirar a su padre. Vaya relación familiar

William Dare me mira fijamente, analizándome, como si yo fuera un sujeto de pruebas y me comparada con otros sujetos.

-¿Cómo te llamas, joven?-

-Me llamo Malcolm Pace, señor Dare- dioses, tenerlo cara a cara es horrible.

-¿De qué conoces a mi hija, Malcolm? ¿Qué estudias?.-

-¡Papá! Malcolm es mi amigo y punto. No te preocupes no vamos a hacer nada indebido, ni que vaya a convertirme en Britney Spears- suelta Rachel y me agarra del brazo llevándome a su habitación.

William me mira pero se da la vuelta y sigue su camino.

-Dioses, es insufrible, ¡ni que yo fuera una hija de Afrodita!- dice enfada el Oráculo.

-Grítalo tan alto a ver si Afrodita te oye- le digo.

Rachel se voltea hacia mí y se ríe un poco.

-Gracias por la advertencia Doctor Who- sonríe ella

La habitación de Rachel sería un dolor de cabeza para Afrodita o cualquier dios menor de la limpieza. Literalmente era como si Da Vinci fuera una chica y viviera aquí, cuadros en todos lados con gran detalle, algún que otro peine azul en el suelo, todo eso en cuatro paredes de color azul y con unas espectaculares vistas a todo Nueva York.

-Dioses, ¿te encanta Andrés Calamaro? - digo sorprendido mientras veo un poster del cantante.

-¡Sí! Su música es…única, esa mezcla de rock, folk latino, flamenco, etc…. Es fantástico, es una lástima que aquí no lo conocen mucho, ya sabes, música en español. ¿De qué lo conoces?-

-Ah, bueno, mi padre es historiador militar y le encantaba todo lo relacionado con el estilo militar de las culturas precolombinas, hizo algún que otro viaje hacia Argentina y mientras estudiaba de cerca pues hizo raíces con la cultura latina y su música. Por lo que crecí escuchando vinilos de Calamaro o Los Rodríguez-

-Dioses, eso es genial, ¿viste el Machu Pichu?…- Rachel comenzaba a hablar a mil por hora.- Solo falta que hables en español.

-_Soy hijo de Atenea, los idiomas son un reto mental-_ le respondo en español fluido mientras sigo mirando sus posters y vinilos.

-No me jodas- Rachel se queda boquiabierta- Me tienes que enseñar algún día español. Se lo podía haber preguntado a Leo pero tu sabes, está muerto y eso y que tampoco tiene conocimientos de Calamaro.

-De acuerdo, Rachel. Eh… ¿empezamos con la fotografía…?

-Sí- Rachel se va a un lado, a su escritorio, de un cajón saca una cámara- Ten, toma tu cámara

-¿Mi cámara?-

-Sí, necesitas una cámara para sacar fotos, ¿Tierra llamando a Malcolm?-

-Ya pero…¿mi cámara?-

-No me digas que no, tomalo como una señal de que me caes bien, que me vas a enseñar español y que me ofreciste tu hamburguesa, esa es una prueba de hombría-

-Supongo que no puedo decir que no- digo riéndome

_**Un rato más tarde… 10 PM**_

-Guau. Me sorprende que tengas una buena vista para los enfoques, parece la puntería de un hijo de Apolo, parece que tienes madera de fotógrafo- dice Rachel mientras revisa las fotos que saque

El cursillo fue intensivo a mas no poder. Tuve que prestar toda la atención que pudiera (y el TDAH no ayuda pero uno aprende sobre como lidiarlo). Aprendí el funcionamiento de una cámara, los enfoques, la apertura, profundidad de campo, etc… Todavía tenia que seguir aprendiendo, Roma no se construyo en un día…

-¿Has pensado en que periódicos vas a echar el curriculum? ¿Tienes un plan de hijo de Atenea que te resuelva esto?-

-No lo sé, soy un novato en esto, no tengo nada que ofrecer en estos casos, es como si metieras a un pez en un tanque de tiburones-

-Bien pensado. Necesitas algo que diga al resto, _hey soy único_… ¿por qué no le sacas fotos a Spider-Man?

Aquella pregunta casi me da un infarto…

-¿Spider-Man? ¿Sabes que es como una araña, no? Es una locura, además ni que fuera Peter Parker-

-Oh vamos Doctor Who. Es un tío con poderes de araña, no una araña literal. Además, piénsalo, si pudieras sacarle una foto en condiciones conseguirías trabajo en cualquier periódico y ¡boom! Tienes a tu profesor convencido-

-¿Por qué me persigue la desgracia?- caigo rendido en la cama de Rachel- Por cierto, ¿es viscoelástico?

Rachel me mira con la ceja alzada, con cara de "¿en serio?"… Alguien toca la puerta, Rachel se levanta y en vez de abrir la puerta se apoya sobre la pared y pregunta

-Señorita Dare, la cena está lista, su padre pregunta si va a cenar junto con su invitado- suena la voz de un señor mayor, la voz propia de un mayordomo.

Rachel se voltea y me mira, yo la miro con la mirada de "no te preocupes, no quiero ser una molestia", ella me responde con la mirada de "vamos, tendrás hambre y mi padre se va a molestar".

-Okay, cenaré-

Rachel sonríe -Dile que sí a papá-

-Dioses, ni que fuera mi futuro suegro- le suelto.

Rachel se ríe y me agita suavemente el pelo.

-Tranquilo Malcolm, pórtate bien y te invito a una cita en McDonald's- dice ella.

-Vale, pero espero una buena hamburguesa… espera, ¿cita?-

De pronto, Rachel aparece con una especie de sobre algo petado de información.

-Quisiera que miraras esto tranquilamente en tu casa, es algo que he estado investigando por mi cuenta…-

-Está bien - digo al agarrarle el sobre.

_**En la cena…**_

Decir que la cena es la comida más ligera (de entre las 3 comidas) sería quedarse corto, no, no me refiero a la cantidad de comida. No, me refiero al interrogatorio. El señor Dare junto con su esposa me miran. La figura del William Dare era imponente en cierta manera, vestía un lujoso y formal traje de dos piezas, se conservaba bien y tenía el mismo tono de pelo que Rachel aunque su peinado fuera algo salvaje.

-Digame joven, ¿de qué conoce usted a mi hija?- dice el señor Dare, al instante siento una patada de Rachel en la pierna, entendí el mensaje…

-Bueno…- piensa Malcolm piensa… ya sé- un día yo estaba en una tienda de discos que me habían recomendado unos amigos, buscaba un disco de cierto artista argentino que sigo desde hace años, resulta que solo quedaba un disco, creo que se llamaba… "El Regreso" de Andrés Calamaro, bueno, al parecer solo había un disco y…agarramos el mismo disco a la vez para nuestra sorpresa, empezamos a charlar y bueno, aquí estamos…- digo mientras me llevo un trozo de cerdo a la boca

-¿Qué planes tienes con mi hija, joven? Debo informarle que si lo que busca es mi dinero, le advierto que no lo tendrá fácil- dice amenazante.

-¿Qué? No no, solo es mi amiga, de hecho, vine hoy para que me enseñara algunos conceptos de fotografía ya que… estoy buscando un trabajo a medio tiempo después de clases-

-¿Fotógrafo?- dice con algo de sorna y decepción el señor Dare- ¿qué estudias joven?...

-Estudio Bioquímica señor, quiero especializarme en el campo de la ingeniería genética-

-Uhm, un joven con una meta interesante- dice William- ¿Qué opinas del Ojo Público, por cierto?

Dioses…

-La verdad…Me sorprende que alguien como usted se interese de repente en la seguridad de la gente de Nueva York, me explico, ¿qué le interesa a un empresario conocido por su deseo de expandirse y arrasar con todo, con proteger la ciudad? Diría que es muy sospechoso ya que no tiene antecedentes de ser un filántropo como se comento en su momento en los periódicos, de hecho, me parece interesante la tecnología del Ojo Público, ¿Qué interés tiene un magnate de los centros comercial en crear tecnología militar? ¿No será que tenía planeado antes vendérsela al Ejercito o algún benefactor de esa índole? ¿Ahora quiere invertir esa tecnología en la ciudad? Sospechoso pero… es la opinión de un aspirante a fotógrafo que apenas alcanza a fin de mes-

La cena se sumerge en un absoluto silencio. Rachel me mira con cara de "eres mi héroe", la señora Dare comienza a hacer un pequeño espectáculo y se va, en cambio William… se mantuvo tranquilo, se levanta de su asiento y dice…

-Rachel, dile a tu amigo que se vaya de esta casa, para estupideces tengo a la prensa y a los vagos ecologistas-

El Oráculo me sonríe divertida para luego sacudirme el pelo…

_**Un rato más tarde…**_

-Dioses, eso fue asombroso, menudo coraje tienen los hijos de Atenea… ¿Tienes todo guardado en tu mochila?-

-Sí, la cámara y bueno tu sabes… Tranquila, lo leeré detenidamente en casa, gracias por las clases y la cena, ese cerdo estaba delicioso-

-Bueno, de nada. Buenas noches, Malcolm- dice Rachel mientras va a cerrar la puerta…De pronto la abre y me da un beso en la mejilla- Te debo esa cita en McDonald's- dice ella divertida.

La puerta se cierra mientras yo me dirijo al ascensor… Estuve acariciándome la mejilla por un rato…

¿Qué secretos habrá en el sobre que me entrego Rachel? Me pregunto eso mientras balanceo por la ciudad. Debe de ser algo gordo supongo, bueno, debo ir más rápido si quiero leerlo después.

Mientras me balanceo, leo en un cartel electrónico un mensaje…

_**SPIDER-MAN: HEROE O AMENAZA**_

-Pero, ¿Qué rayos…?

_**Un rato más tarde…**_

Me encontraba sentado en mi cama, me había quitado la máscara (quieras o no, da algo de calor).

-Veamos que secretos hay…¿Terrenos Triunvirato? No…-

Lo que había en esos documentos revelaba quienes eran los que financiaron la facción de Cronos y la Segunda Guerra de los Titanes… Los responsables que suministraban fondos a esos monstruos que acabaron con la vida de varios semidioses…

Dejo caer la carta mientras aprieto los puños…

-Rachel, ya lo he leído… Oh dioses…- _Enviado_


	11. Paranoia y peleando con Percy

Decir que un hijo de Atenea tiende a la paranoia es algo injusto, yo diría que se tiende más a ser precavido. ¿Por qué lo digo? Porque había formado toda una red de investigación por toda mi habitación… A veces me pregunto si esta vida me seguirá trayendo más enemigos a los que me tengo que enfrentar, sí, no voy a dejar que los demás semidioses se enfrenten a estas amenazas cuando yo tengo la oportunidad, la responsabilidad de hacerlo.

Debía encontrar a Mysterio, la última vez que me enfrenté a él caí derrotado, es un digno imitador del Mysterio de los comics, pero, lamentablemente este no es Quentin Beck, podría ser un semidios o algún seguidor de Hécate (Hécate es la diosa de la magia y la que controla la Niebla).

_-¡Yo controlo la Niebla!- la voz de Mysterio resuena en mi cabeza._

Puede ser cualquiera, puede ser hasta un hijo de Hécate, cualquiera puede controlar la Niebla e ir más allá, aunque eso conlleva mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, hubo mortales y legados que tuvieron un control magistral sobre la magia, Medea por poner un ejemplo.

-_No hagas caso a los engaños de Mysterio, además para que vista como así, es que tiene alguna obsesión con Spider-Man, piénsalo, para él sería un logro manipular y derrotar al asombroso Spider-Man- suena la voz de Artemisa mientras exploro en mis recuerdos._

Él me conoce, sabe mi linaje, conoce a mi hermana y a sus seres queridos, él puede atacar por ahí, él hará cualquier cosa que le permita conseguir la victoria sobre mí. ¿A qué se refería con el lugar donde nacen los secretos del universo y todo lo existente? Del Caos nació todo, pero Caos no es un lugar, es un ente… ¿Y si fuera un juego de palabras?

_Los dioses deben terminar donde __**nacen**__ los secretos del universo y todo lo existente, porque eso somos todos, somos parte de una realidad caótica_

Escribo ese mensaje usando una pizarra de tiza líquida, subrayo la palabra _**nacen. **_Generalmente la palabra nacer se le asocia a salir, aflorar, emanar o provenir. Si lo que dice Artemisa es cierto, este Mysterio debe ser exacto al de los cómics, no solo le gustará jugar con la mente de las personas sino torturarlos con una oratoria cargada de alegorías, cargada de misticismo… Si sustituyo nacer por emanar obtendría lo siquiente:

_Los dioses deben terminar donde __**emanan**__ los secretos del universo y todo lo existente, porque eso somos todos, somos parte de una realidad caótica_

Si algo sé de historia antigua, no hay ningún lugar de esa índole, tenemos a los Oráculos que nos muestran nuestro porvenir… ¿Oráculos? Comienzo a revisar historias de los oráculos en mis libros, dudo que Mysterio quiera el Oráculo de Delfos, algo me dice que tal vez busque algo más poderoso…

_**La Arboleda de Dodona. Oráculo primigenio que fue plantado por la titánide Rea para que sirviera como fuerza benévola. Plantada en los primeros días del mundo y era antigua incluso cuando nació la primera generación de olímpicos . Estos árboles sagrados en realidad podían hablar y, a veces, incluso emitían profecías.**_

Un Oráculo más antiguo que los dioses… _**donde emanan**_… Misticismo… La tendencia de la magia es que hay fuerzas antiguas que lo rigen todo, no los dioses, de donde nació el universo… Caos. Dioses, ¡como no lo vi antes! La Arboleda de Dodona es el primer Oráculo de toda la historia, existió antes de los dioses, por ende debería de tener una fuerte conexión con las fuerzas del universo. ¿Rebuscado? No, el principio de la magia podría asemejarse a la ley de las fuerzas…

_**Toda fuerza se origina por**__ la interacción entre dos cuerpos._

Los que practican las artes místicas creen que todo funciona a base de fuerzas o energías, y que estas derivan de otras, del Caos… Toda fuerza es originada por una anterior, y la fuerza más anterior es la Arboleda de Dodona. Mysterio quiere usar esos secretos para sí mismo.

¿Estoy enloqueciendo? Posiblemente, pero Mysterio no es tonto, sabe de la existencia de esta a pesar de que fue quemada hace siglos por el emperador Teodosio.

Luego está William Dare y su Ojo Público, del Ojo Público no hace falta que hable, por ahora Nueva York es el territorio a ganar del señor Dare, y con esto de que existen semidioses y toda la mitología griega… eso es algo de lo que él intentará sacar provecho. Claro, necesitaría un evento de grandes magnitudes como lo ocurrido en el Parque Rockefeller para demostrar el poder del Ojo Público pero, en fin, están los monstruos que si quieren la pueden liar ahora mismo ya que los mortales saben la verdad.

Por último, está Terrenos Triunvirato. Una empresa fantasma que es propiedad de otra empresa fantasma, luego está es propiedad de otra empresa fantasma, etc… Al parecer está entidad financiera es más poderosa que la empresa de William Dare y no exagero, fueron los encargados de suministrar material militar y otras cosas similares al Ejército de Cronos, también financiaron a los romanos rebeldes durante la Segunda Titanomaquia, rayos, fueron los que le suministraron toda esa fuente bélica extremadamente cara al legado pirado de Apolo. Son los responsables de todo, siempre apoyando cualquier golpe contra los dioses, pero tal y como están las cosas, si se toparan con Mysterio habría cierta revuelta, aunque Mysterio no posee un ejército que yo sepa. Bueno, no debo subestimar al enemigo.

Estoy solo, okay. Puedo lidiar con eso, mi principal objetivo es dar con Mysterio. ¿Y sabes que? Lo más probable es que conociéndome, querrá atacar a Percy Jackson, supongo que tendré que protegerlo… Caigo sobre mi cama mientras suspiro

-Encima debo conseguir un trabajo de fotógrafo, gracias Aracne por ese regalito…Ahg-

De pronto miro mi mochila, allí estaba la cámara de Rachel…

-Bueno, supongo que debo intentarlo… Menudas vacaciones de invierno me esperan-

Vale, se supone que, si hago una foto, esta debe tener un buen enfoque y una buena amplitud (si sabes a lo que me refiero claro). ¿El temporizador? Dioses, no sé, le pondré 10 minutos, ¿cómo lo hacía Peter Parker? Bueno, al lío.

Pasaban los minutos y nada, si no ocurre nada hoy veré como me las puedo arreglar para mantener vigilado a Jackson, bueno, hackear las cámaras del barrio podrían servir. En el borde de un edificio contiguo me encontraba yo vigilando la casa de Jackson, ¿Qué cómo sé donde vive él? Bueno, un hermano mayor siempre debe proteger a su hermana pequeña…

-Eh chicos, ¿os pillo en mal momento? - digo mientras uso un nuevo invento que añadí al traje anoche, ¿os acordáis del cinturón que usaba Spider-Man que reflejaba un foco de luz cuya imagen era la de él? Pues ese mismo era el mío, anoche le di los últimos retoques.

Vale, lo que estaba viendo no era a Mysterio, eran a muchachos del Ojo Público que se movían sigilosamente hacia la guarida de Jackson. Okay, esto ya si es extraño. Bueno cámara, necesito que hagas bien tu trabajo.

Disparo una telaraña hacia uno de ellos y me impulso contra él, sorprendentemente ese policía con una patada sobrenatural me envía hacia la habitación de Jackson… Ya os imagináis el ruido que hice al chocar allí.

-Maldición… ¿Quién le habrá dado superfuerza a estos tíos? - digo mientras intento levantarme del suelo.

-¡DIOSES, ESA PREGUNTA NO LA ESTUDIE!- dice Percy Jackson levantándose sobresaltado de la cama para luego darse cuenta de mi presencia - ¿Spider-Man? ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

-Nada en especial, balanceándome por la ciudad para encontrarme con el Ojo Público queriéndote secuestrar, ¿se me olvida algo?, ah sí, parece que tienen superfuerza. Perdón por despertarte chaval-

-¿El Ojo Público? Pero, ¿qué…? Supongo que no me queda de otra… - dice Percy mientras agarra su bolígrafo-espada de su mesilla de noche y se lo guarda en el bolsillo de su pijama.

-Quédate atrás- le digo mientras salto hacia afuera.

Aterrizo cerca de ellos, diría que eran una docena pero con la superfuerza que tienen… dioses, William Dare me va a escuchar cuando le detenga… Veo a Percy aterrizar cerca de mí, todavía usaba su pijama.

-Veo que te quieres unir a la fiesta, ¿no?-

-Es lo que tiene cuando te arruinen el sueño reparador-

Corro hacia uno de ellos al estilo de Aquiles y salto hacia atrás de él para sorprenderle, lo que no contaba yo es que este tío me iba a agarrar de la pierna y me lanzará de nuevo como si fuera una piedra, antes de chocar con la pared lanzo dos telarañas e intento jalarlo hacia mí, el tipo que parecía tener la fuerza de una mantícora ni se inmuta. Okay, esperemos que funcione, aprovecho la tensión de las telarañas y me impulso contra él. De pronto mi sentido arácnido me advierte de algo, siento como una fuerza invisible me empujara brutalmente contra la pared de un edificio cercano…

-¿Shocker? ¿Es enserio? Okay Malcolm, usa todos tus sentidos- susurro para mi mismo

Salto hacia ellos en posición de combate, tres miembros del Ojo Público arremeten contra mí, uno de ellos usaba una lanza, otro tenía los guantes de Shocker y el último iba en modo espartano, o sea, a pelo, sin armas. "Shocker" inicia usando sus guantes contra mí, logro esquivar sus ondas, aterrizo cerca del tipo del bastón, este se mueve rápido y arremete contra mi. Recibo un golpe en mi estómago, aquello me distrae por poco tiempo, intenta darme un fuerte golpe con los brazos alzados, uso las protecciones de los antebrazos para detener el golpe.

-Gracias Artemisa- pienso.

Agarro el bastón con las dos manos y le doy una patada giratoria al tipo, aquel sujeto es enviado hacia arriba, disparo una telaraña y se la lanzo hacia uno de los policías que luchaban contra Jackson. El tipo que luchaba contra Percy era como un mamut, aquel ataque lo distrae, Percy aprovecha saltando sobre él para luego darle una patada en el rostro que lo deja mareado.

-¡Cuidado!- un Ojo Público casi arremete contra Percy, disparo una telaraña contra Jackson y lo jalo hacia atrás. – Toma, defiéndete con esto- le doy a Jackson el bastón

Justo cuando le doy el bastón, Shocker me dispara con sus ondas, caigo disparado hacia un lado para luego ser agarrado por el mamut del trío con el que me estaba peleando, dioses, tenia mucha fuerza, otro Ojo Público corre hacia mi y da un salto mortal que acaba en una fuerte patada en mi pecho.

-¡Ahrg!- grito de dolor, siento como la sangre sale de mi boca. Ah sí, el tipo con su velocidad mejorada me dio también otra patada pero en la cara.

Se recompone en el suelo e intenta darme otra patada, uso mis dos piernas que estaban libre y atrapo su pierna. Uso mis dos manos y disparo una telaraña para que este estuviera mas cerca, comienzo a darle varias patadas consecutivas como si fueran taconazos que hacen los bailarines de flamenco. Lo remato con una fuerte patada en el rostro, ¡toma tu maldito karma!

El mamut que me agarraba me agarra mas fuerte, disparo una telaraña hacia una pared y con todas mis fuerzas la jalo hacia mi, el tipo instintivamente me suelta y esquiva aquel trozo de roca. Una vez en el suelo, disparo dos telarañas en sus hombros y lo jalo hacia mí para darle un cabezazo a su jeta. Dioses, aquello dolió, mi sentido arácnido estaba zumbando, Shocker dispara otra vez contra mí de nuevo, salto hacia atrás del grandullón… 3,2,1…

-Oye, espera…- Shocker dispara al grandullón para atacarme.

Salto de nuevo hacia el aire, no sin antes lanzar una telaraña contra el mamut y lanzarla contra Shocker. Dioses, como pesaba.

-Bueno Malcolm, espero que esto funcione…-

Lanzo al mamut contra Shocker con gran fuerza y velocidad, Shocker usa sus guantes y dispara contra él. Dioses, eso debe doler. Una vez distraído, caigo sobre él y le doy unas patadas rápidas en el rostro y en las costillas para luego noquearlo con un gancho en el pecho.

Jackson estaba en problemas también, por suerte el bastón era lo más similar a una espada para él, aunque eso no evito que recibiera algún que otro golpe.

-Jackson, ¡cuidado!- levanto el brazo noqueado de Shocker y disparo a tres del Ojo Público.

-Hey Spidey, ¿Qué te parece si peleamos en equipo?- dice con una sonrisa divertida Percy Jackson

Corro contra un miembro del Ojo Público, en vez de saltar hacia él disparo dos telarañas en sus piernas, y caigo debajo de ellas , con todas mis fuerzas levanto al tipo y se lo envió contra Jackson.

-Jackson, ¡ahora!-

Percy usa el bastón como bate de beisbol y golpea en la cara al tipo, noqueándolo. Ahora solo quedaba uno. Percy y yo corremos contra él, el tipo se mueve rápido y casi me logra dar por poco en el abdomen, una vez cerca del suelo le golpeo fuerte el estómago, Jackson llega y le da un fuerte bastonazo en la boca, disparo una telaraña a su cara y le golpeo también. El Hijo de Poseidon hace una pirueta hacia atrás y alz su bastón en sentido horizontal.

-Entendido- le digo

Salto sobre el bastón usándolo como apoyo, doy un fuerte salto hacia el último Ojo Público, comienzo a darle fuertes patadas al estilo flamenco para luego rematarlo con una patada en el rostro. No hace falta decir que sangro y echo saliva.

-Dioses, eso si que fue intenso- dice Percy Jackson- oye Spidey, ¿Qué querían esos tipos de mí?

-Creo… que te resultará bizarro, amigo- le digo

-Sorpréndeme, he visto mucho en esta vida- dice Percy de brazos cruzados

-Por cierto, tu lo de la identidad secreta no lo entiendes, ¿no?-

-Me has visto pelear, ya sabrás que no soy normal… como tú-

-Lo digo porque seguro alguien te habrá visto-

-Nah, a esta hora están durmiendo todos-

-¿Seguro?- señalo hacia su habitación y a sus padres viendo todo con cara de asombro.

-Okay, tienes razón… Por cierto, ¿Qué hacemos con estos tipos?- dice Percy señalándolos

-¿Tienes papel y bolígrafo?- Percy me mira con cara extraña.

_**Un rato más tarde…**_

-¿Me estás diciendo que el dueño de Empresas Dare quiere crear un monopolio nacional con su Ojo Público? Dioses, eso es tan rebuscado que… tienes razón- dice Percy con una taza de leche en la mano

Estábamos en el salón de la casa de Percy Jackson, ¿lo gracioso?, todavía usaba mi disfraz de Spider-Man. La madre de Percy Jackson lejos de enfadarse me dejo entrar en su casa a tomar un café para descansar. Aproveche eso para explicarle a Jackson los planes de William Dare y de como Mysterio lo estaría buscando, no, no le revele mi identidad, no voy a hacer eso, solo deje entrever que era otro semidios…

-Siento haberte arruinado el sueño- digo mientras sorbo el café de la señora Jackson.

-No te preocupes, la vida de semidios es… bueno, ya tu lo sabes. Dioses como se entere Annabeth me mata. Mira Spidey, gracias por la ayuda y todo lo demás, al menos me sirvió para relajarme de esas pesadillas…-

-¿Monstruos?-

-Mucho peor. El examen para aprobar Bachillerato-

Si bien tenía aun mi mascara, le solte una mueca de "¿en serio?".

-Oh vamos, al menos no tienes que estudiar como un loco para entrar en la universidad por culpa de Hera. Y peor aún cuando mi novia quiere que estudiemos juntos en la misma universidad-

-Oye, tu al menos estás sentado tranquilamente, ¿te cuento yo mi vida?-

-Touché. La doble vida supongo… Dioses, si Annabeth me viera contigo le daría un susto-

-Concéntrate Jackson… Me temo que no estás a salvo ahora mismo, el Ojo Público te busca y de seguro no es para que charles tomando unas galletas azules, con la revelación del mundo griego al mundo mortal William tiene la oportunidad de sacar tajada y controlar el país a su antojo, no me extrañaría si te capturaran a ti y te sacaran el material genético-

-Dioses, ¿algún día podré vivir en paz? ¡Algún día!-

-Grita tan alto como quieras, lamentablemente te estarán oyendo los dioses pero también ellos están en problemas por culpa de Mysterio-

-¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Qué Apolo toque esa puerta y venga con una misión más? Mira Spider-Man, prometí a mi novia no meterme mas en ningún rollo de Grandes Profecías, ya he pasado mucho por eso, merezco descansar…-

-…Te entiendo. Coge tus libros y todo lo que necesites, debes volver al Campamento Mestizo, al menos allí estarás más seguro, William tendrá al Ojo Público y algún que otro contacto con el mundo griego pero no podrá pasar los límites del Campamento-

-Está bien. Oye, antes de que te vayas, te quisiera agradecer por lo que haces… me sorprende que exista un semidios que sea Spider-Man, supongo que debe ser agotador vivir así… Al menos la ciudad está en buenas manos, quizás el mundo griego está en buenas manos. -

-Gracias- le digo mientras le tiendo la mano- dile a tu madre que gracias por el café, si nos vemos más tarde… me gustaría que me dijeras que marca es este café y como lo hace-

-Me sorprende que alguien pueda tomar café…-

-Hablo el que tiene una suegra que si quisiera lo mataba- digo riéndome

-Hablo también el tipo que viste como motero y que dispara telarañas-

-Touché. Bueno, adios. Suerte con tu novia y con el examen de bachillerato-

-Okay, suerte Spider-Man-

Sonrió mientras me bajo la máscara. Disparo una telaraña y me voy rumbo a mi piso. Hoy fue una noche algo agitada, bueno, al menos tengo una cama y tengo las fotos de mi pelea con el Ojo Público, espero que haya alguna sin Percy de por medio…

Llego a mi piso para darme cuenta que en mi escritorio había una bolsa de papel que contenía una…hamburguesa.

-Artemisa…Te quiero- digo mientras me quito la máscara.

-Oh que bonito. Dilo de nuevo si no quieres que te dispare con una de mis flechas- dioses, era Artemisa.

Me doy vuelta para luego toparme con ella…

-¿Con cuál? ¿Con la flecha del amor?- me rio mientras cojo la hamburguesa.


	12. Nico di Angelo

Nico di Angelo estaba cansado.

No, no era ese tipo de cansancio. No tenía sueño, ¿por qué lo iba a tener? El hijo de Hades se encontraba dentro de los sueños de Morfeo, lo cual no es nada aterrador o llamativo, la cosa cambiaba cuando tenías a un tipo vestido como si fuera un mago de circo fusionado con algún sacerdote egipcio y que usaba una pecera como cabeza.

El Rey Fantasma se arrastra por la negra tierra. El sudor cubre su frente y cae por su pálido rostro, no había nadie quién lo ayudará, como desearía que un hijo de Morfeo ayudara (había uno, un tal Clovis), dioses, ¿en qué estaba pensando? De nada serviría que un hijo de Morfeo ayudará ya que, para ellos el mundo de los sueños es como estar en una especie de éxtasis provocado por alguna droga o incienso raro...

Continúa arrastrándose.

El cielo es negro, apenas hay rostro de luz en el firmamento, se escuchan truenos y relampagos mientras un frio viento lo golpea. Se arrastra por un valle de huesos secos, huesos esparcidos producto de su batalla contra ese loco...

-La muerte y los sueños son viejos amigos, ¿no, di Angelo?- habla una voz cargada de eco, como si esa voz proveniera desde un gran abismo.

-No tienes derecho a usar mi apellido... ¿No tenías un disfraz mejor? Caronte tendría un infarto al verte con esa pecera...- se burla Nico mientras comienza a reír.

-No tientes a la suerte, hijo de Hades...No querrás ver lo que hay dentro de mí-

-He visto el Tártaro con mis propios ojos, ¿crees que esa mierda va a funcionar conmigo?- dice Nico mientras intenta apoyarse en un roca.

-La guerra no determina quién tiene la razón, solo quién queda- dice Mysterio mientras mira fijamente al derrotado hijo de Hades.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué pelear contra mí? Los dioses te están buscando, tu lucha no tiene sentido. Dos guerras. Y los dioses siguen en pie... ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez será diferente?-

Mysterio se acerca a Nico hasta estar parejos y se agacha.

-¿Acaso luzco como un loco que no tiene un plan? No subestimes a tus enemigos, di Angelo. Podrás ser un hijo de los Tres Grandes pero eres mortal, posees emociones y miedos como cualquier adolescente, solo necesitas un empujon para caer-

-Al menos no necesito esconderme como un cobarde, no posees la fuerza para plantarle cara a ellos, eres otro semidios rencoroso...- dice Nico con una sonrisa burlona tipica de cuando estás agonizando.

-Quizás un semidios rencoroso de entre una infinita cantidad de universos... Si lo piensas bien, no eres nada especial, nadie es especial, todos formamos parte de una realidad caótica... Quizás en otro mundo eres el Salvador del Olimpo, quizás el hijo de Poseidon es tu novio, quizás en otro mundo fuiste un petirrojo caído y resucitado en busca de venganza...-

Nico di Angelo está confundido, el cielo sigue tronando, no entiende lo que dice Mysterio, ese loco estaba desvariando...

-Quizás en otro universo tú eres Spider-Man- Mysterio alza suavemente la mano, de ella sale una niebla verde que cubre el cuerpo de Nico.

El Rey Fantasma siente como algo se apega a su cuerpo, apenas puede moverse, sus brazos y piernas no contestan... Una masa negra y viscosa, como si una sombra se hubiera materializado comienza a cubrir su cuerpo... Aquella masa viscosa se apega a su cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel, era como... un simbionte. Del pecho de Nico brota el simbolo de una araña que cubre la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, un simbolo blanco y poderoso. Siente como su fuerza se recupera y se incrementa. Nico se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de Spider-Man pero en negro.

-Si existe un Spider-Man y sus villanos también... El Spider-Verse es canon, supongo- dice Mysterio mientras se ríe.

Nico se levanta, sabe que esta es su oportunidad para pelear contra ese loco, algo le decia que tenía un fetiche con derrotar a Spider-Man usando su poder... Nico intenta golpear el craneo de Mysterio pero él detiene su golpe y lo tumba contra una especie de lápida...

**_AQUÍ YACE SPIDER-MAN_**

**_QUE EL HADES TE ACOMPAÑE_**

Reza la lápida. Nico gime de dolor pero se incorpora, mira sus manos, siente una fuerza abrumadora corriendo sobre sus venas. Nico mira la rota lápida, alza su mano y de ella sale una telaraña negra, el Hijo de Hades coge la telaraña y lanza la lápida contra Mysterio...

* * *

Mientras Nico di Angelo batalla en sus sueños, el simbionte cubre su cuerpo en la vida real, no era un sueño, ahora era una realidad. Una carta con un simbolo primigenio está cerca de su mesilla de noche, así como por el resto del Campamento Mestizo...

Una figura fantasmagorica camina sobre el silenciado campamento. Mysterio fija sus ojos en el Árbol de Thalia, aquella fortaleza que impedía la entrada de monstruos en los lindes del Campamento, y sobre sus ramas... el Vellocino de Oro. El Vellocino de Oro, custidiado por el durmiente dragón Peleo. Una tarea suicida...

* * *

**_Malcolm Pace POV_**

Me levanto en mitad de la noche sobresaltado, mi corazón latía a mil por hora... Me desperté como si alguien estuviera sufriendo allá afuera, no entendía el por qué...Eran ya las 5 AM, dioses, apenas he dormido lo sufiente.

No iba a ignorar esos sueños, ¿sabes por qué? En la vida de un semidios, los sueños tienen connotaciones proféticas o algo así, y más las pesadillas... Alguien estaba sufriendo allá afuera, intento recordarlo. Enciendo la luz de mi escritorio, cogo papel y lápiz e intento recordar ese sueño...

Una de las habilidades de Atenea es el arte (algo obvio, aunque solo me dedique al arte del dibujo técnico), tomo un poco de cafe que había en mi escritorio y empiezo a intentar recordar aquel sueño.

Mis manos comienzan a trazar un paisaje lúgubre, sin vida, un valle plagado de huesos secos, como si fuera un cementerio de huesos abandonados por el tiempo. En ese valle se encuentran dos personas... Mysterio. Y la otra persona era...Nico di Angelo, el hijo de Hades. Se le veía cansado y con pocas fuerzas, parecía que se había enfrentado a Mysterio... había perdido... Huesos de cadaveres saliendo de la tierra, intentando defender a Nico y enfrentandose contra Mysterio... Nico sacando su espada de hierro estigio y sus poderes contra él... Destellos de una batalla pasada que culmino en la derrota de Nico. Dioses.

Lo siguiente que vi era bizarro. Mysterio le estaba dando... mis poderes. O sea, no exactamente, le estaba dando el simbionte... Aquel enemigo de Spider-Man, su opuesto, uno de sus mayores némesis. Parece que Mysterio quería seguir jugando contra él, quería seguir peleando como si él fuera yo. Dioses, Artemisa tenía razón. Él tiene una obsesión con el Mysterio de los comics. Parece que el simbionte no le afecta a la cordura de Nico, solo puedo recordar ese segundo round con este nuevo Spider-Man haciendole frente a Mysterio.

Sigo dibujando hasta que me doy cuenta de que montones de papeles me rodeaban. Me levanto de mi silla y comienzo a pensar.

Cada vez las cosas se tornan más bizarras, muy bizarras... De pronto siento como un gran dolor en mi cabeza, como una especie de shock eléctrico. Caigo al suelo, el cuerpo me tiembla, comienzo a escuchar una voz en mi cabeza...

-Es inutil que te escondas, hijo de Hades. Tus poderes no son nada para mí- dice Mysterio con una voz más lejana.

-¿Pero qué demonios...?-

-¿Qué? ¿Quién habla?- dice otra vez, era la voz de Nico di Angelo...

Mi mente da vueltas, mis ojos se vuelven más pesados, cada vez que los cierro... me transportaba hacia esa pesadilla.

-¿Di Angelo? Soy Spider-Man... No entiendo que sucede... De pronto he comenzado a oír tu voz-

-¿Cómo sé que no eres...? Dioses, mejor no... Okay Spidey, al parecer estamos conectados, será por los poderes de araña. Mysterio me acaba de _entregar_ tus poderes aunque de nada sirve, por Hades, tiene un mayor control del mundo de los sueños-

-Cuidado Di Angelo... Ojalá pudiera ayudarte...- digo desde el suelo.

-¡Spidey no tengo mucho tiempo! Intenta dormirte, si estás conectado a mi pesadilla entonces si duermes podrás entrar acá- dice Nico para luego oírse después un grito de dolor muy fuerte...

-Okay, ahora voy- mis ojos se vuelven cada vez más pesados. Intento recomponerme, cojo mis lanzarredes y mi cinturón con recambios de telaraña.

Caigo al suelo una vez más, mi cuerpo cada vez más tiembla, alzo mi mano tembloroso y disparo a mi máscara.

-Okay, bienvenido a Elm Street- digo mientras me pongo la máscara

* * *

Esta vida no me trae nada más que problemas. Apenas he descansado de mi última pelea para luego acabar cayendo en un mundo de pesadilla. Todo lucia tan antinatural y anti-gravitatorio. Las piedras y los objetos flotaban en el aire, mi caída hacia el suelo estaba cada vez más cerca. Disparo una telaraña a uno de esos objetos y me balanceo hacia donde se encontraba los unicos destellos de luz verde.

-¿Dónde te escondes, araña? ¿No eres un Héroe? Demuestra esa valentía... Aquí estás- dice Mysterio mientras lanza una descarga de niebla sobre el escondite de Nico, provocando que este caiga a varios metros de distancia.

Me balanceo lo más veloz que puedo y arremeto contra Mysterio. Él no logra ver mi ataque por lo que cae chocando fuertemente contra un muro de piedra...

-¿Me extrañabas, Mysterio?-

-Hijo de Atenea... Admito que eso no me lo esperaba, bonito outfit por cierto, ¿te lo hizo tu novia?- dice Mysterio desde el suelo

-Muy gracioso... ¿por qué esta obsesión conmigo? ¡No soy Peter Parker! ¡Esto no es Marvel Comics!-

-Tan inteligente y tan ciego... ¿Acaso no lo ves? No importa si no eres Peter Parker, tú eres el que usa la máscara, tú eres parte de esto... ¿No lo ves? ¿No ves que tu vida encaja con la de Peter Parker? Siempre el segundón en tu familia y en el Campamento Mestizo, tu madre Atenea te ignora, has dejado toda tu vida porque no te valoraban. De pronto obtienes estos poderes de araña y ¡boom! peleas con Mysterio y el Buitre... Tú has hecho este nuevo mundo, una realidad, Spider-Man-

-Estás loco, Mysterio-

-No, solo hago lo que debo hacer... Solo quiero mirar dentro de tu mente, quiero ver por qué el destino te eligio para ser Spider-Man, quiero ver qué clase de trucos escondes- Mysterio comienza a elevarse en el aire. Sus manos se cargan de esa verdosa energía.

Mysterio dispara contra mí pero logro esquivarlo. Una vez en el aire disparo a una roca que se encontraba flotando y le lanzo a Mysterio. Él dispara contra la roca, partiendola en miles de trozos pequeños. De alguna manera, él transforma esas esquirlas de piedra en pequeñas flechas.

-Mierda-

Siento que algo pegajoso choca contra mí y me tira hacia un lado. Era Nico di Angelo, el traje negro le sentaba bien aunque no sabia si este traje le causaria dolores de cabeza como cierto héroe...

-Ven, araña, esto solo acaba de empezar...- dice Mysterio desde la lejanía.

-Es inutil enfrentarse cara a cara contra él, lo he intentado y sigo vivo de milagro- dice el Rey Fantasma.

-Debes aprender a usar esos poderes... Por ahora somos dos, eso juega a nuestro favor, solo necesitamos algo de protección... Dioses, espero que esto funcione-

Uso mis lanzarredes e intento crear un... escudo.

-Ingenioso- dice Nico

-Intenta crear uno, tomalo como una leccion rápida-

-Como si no tuviera otra opción- Nico mira su mano fijamente, intentando concentrarse, comienza a crear su propio escudo...

-Bien hecho, ahora... ¡Cuidado!-

Arrojo a Nico hacia un lado, Mysterio había destruido nuestro escondite.

-Caballeros, uno tiene el honor de dejarles su tiempo para que le deis una buena distracción, por favor sed respetuosos-

Cojo mi escudo y salto hacia abajo para ponerme en posición de ataque. Corro lo más rápido que puedo mientras Nico me acompaña, flechas van hacia mí pero el escudo aguanta (ten en uenta que una telaraña es más fuerte que el acero, okay lo explicare mas tarde). Nico dispara una telaraña sobre la cabeza de Mysterio y la jala hacia atrás, aprovecho eso y lo golpeo contra el escudo. El casco comienza a resquebrajarse, él no se inmuta, de pronto su casco comienza a regenerarse...

-Os será dificil derrotarme... Estoy lleno de sorpresas- dice él mientras cruje los dedos.

Con un chasquido, comienzan a aparecer multiples Mysterios que nos rodean.

-Que comience el show- dice él.

* * *

La realidad se estaba desmoronando, el suelo se había resquebrajado como un simple espejo y ahora todo se encontraba en un estado de ingravidez. Los Mysterios son un dolor en el culo, por más que me balancee en el aire, ellos siempre estan a un paso adelante. Este era su mundo, no el mío. Las piedras que sirven como apoyo son inestables por culpa de ellos, siempre cambian de forma, convirtiendose en objetos punzantes que casi acaban con mi vida. Era pelear contra el viento, por más que golpeabas a uno este desaparecia y otro te golpeaba.

Nico estaba cansado. Apenas podia esquivar los ataques, apenas sabía dominar los poderes arácnidos. Mysterio agarra del cuello a Nico, este empezaba a temblar. Intento alejar a Nico, intento disparar una telaraña pero de mis lanzarredes solo sale niebla.

-¿Qué?- de pronto soy empujado hacia un muro de piedra.

-La guerra no determina quién tiene la razón, solo quién queda... ¿Lo recuerdas no? No podeis contra mí, ¡yo controlo la Niebla!-

Intento moverme pero no puedo, unas manos sujetan mi cuerpo, unas manos de piedra... Los Mysterios desaparecen, el último en salir me dispara un gas que me dejo mareado...

-Antes te dije que no quisieras ver lo que había detrás de mí casco, di Angelo. Admiro tu valentía pero me burlo de tu insensatez, ¿esto es uno de los héroes del Olimpo? Me sorprende que no pudieseis contra un semidios como yo... Hijo de Atenea, no moriras, ni tu amigo tampoco...-

Mysterio comienza a quitarse el casco, de él comienza a salir un resplandor muy poderoso. Nico comienza a gritar.

-¡No!-

De pronto siento como ese mundo se aleja, me estaba despertando... Lo siento Nico, fui un inutil...

* * *

Nico di Angelo se despierta agitado en medio de la noche, despierta en sudores, mira a su alreddor nerviosamente...

-Bianca...- dice este susurrando.

Siente algo pegajoso en su cuerpo, mueve las sabanas y se da cuenta que está cubierto en telaraña... Por Hades. Nico mira sus manos, estas comienzan a expulsar una sustancia negra que se arrastra por su cuerpo como si fueran gusanos.

Cae de su cama, el simbionte se apodera de su cuerpo, transformandolo en ese Spider-Man de traje negro. Nico se levanta y mira su cuerpo, dandose cuenta de esta nueva realidad... En su mesilla de noche, había una carta que estaba arrugada y con los bordes destrozados...

**_Bienvenido seas, Spider-Man_**

Nico arruga esa carta y la tira al suelo. Intenta relajarse, comienza a respirar tranquilamente, el simbionte comienza a desaparecer, el traje negro se mete dentro de su cuerpo...

_-Observa el Árbol de Thalia, hijo de Hades...- _dice una voz, no era la de Mysterio, esta era diferente...

El Hijo de Hades sale de su cabaña para darse cuenta de una cosa. El Vellocino de Oro había sido robado.

Nico aprieta las manos. Sabe que esto irá de mal en peor, sabe que hay que hacer algo, a la mierda si no habia profecías... Sabe que debe contactar con Spider-Man.

De pronto, comienza a escucharse un sonido tétrico, Nico se mete en su cabaña, abre un cajon de su escritoio... Era un altavoz, y este reproducia el track de Hellraiser, _Seduction and Pursuit._

-Pudrete Mysterio- dice Nico furioso, destrozando con su mano el altavoz.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño capitulo, si es asi, decidmelo en los comentarios y que pensais de él.


	13. El Padrino versión Semidiós

-Debo...descansar- suena una voz juvenil.

Una figura varonil se encontraba sentada en un sillón, estaba agotado, su corazón latía aceleradamente. La figura de encontraba en un sótano, una planta cubierta con símbolos extraños que habían sido pintados por una mano sin brocha. Al lado de él se encontraba una capa tendida en una especie de perchero, y en el suelo un casco de vidrio redondo...

Era Mysterio. Estaba cansado. La incursión de anoche lo había dejado agotado, había dividido su mente en su enfrentamiento contra Nico di Angelo y el Hijo de Atenea mientras estaba acechando el Campamento Mestizo.

Desventajas de ser un semidiós, no eres totalmente poderoso (a menos que desbloquees un _Power Up _pero eso ocurría en situaciones aisladas y podía llegar a cansar como el viaje a través de las sombras de los hijos de Hades).

Las luces de los focos parpadeaban, este era su _hogar_. Sin el casco, él era solo un chico del montón. No debería de superar los 18 o 20 años, de ser así sería un milagro que un semidiós exiliado pueda seguir vivo... Os preguntaréis, ¿y por qué no usa el Vellocino para recuperarse? La magia del Vellocino es de uso curativo, te cura de cuando estás enfermo o cuando estás a punto de morir, un cansancio pasajero puede ser curado ya por la biología del usuario.

¿Sabes cuántos años tiene este semidiós? Mejor no te lo digo, la magia se rompería... de semblante algo enfermizo, sus ojeras parecían una extensión más de sus párpados y su cabello le llegaba hasta la zona de los ojos. Aún así, el joven Mysterio sonríe, había logrado dar un gran paso.

Había burlado al Campamento Mestizo, había derrotado a Spider-Man y a _Venom _(por Caos, hay que buscarle un nombre para evitar confusiones, ¿Kaine?), logro robar el Vellocino de Oro... Imagina la cara de Jackson cuando descubra que uno de esos objetos que robó a Cronos en una de sus aventuras, había sido robada sin que nadie se diera cuenta... Tan divertido.

No todo era un camino de rosas, no era poderoso, necesitaba de trucos para derrotar a sus enemigos. Todavía no poseía el poder de la Arboleda de Dodona. Por ahora el contaba con una batería que le suministraba energía para aguantar largos ratos intensos , ¿batería? Si, la armadura que estaba por encima de su traje verde era una fuente de energía temporal...

_Cualquier tecnología suficientemente avanzada es indistinguible de la magia_

Que razón tenía Clarke. Un gran mortal. Mysterio observa fijamente la mesa de trabajo que está al frente, una mesa plagada de planos y componentes electrónicos casi terminados. ¿Era un fraude? No, él controlaba la Niebla pero no podía exagerar, no debía dejar rastros de su paradero cuando apenas podía levantarse, debía de valerse de ciertos artilugios que le facilitarán a la hora de escapar.

Mysterio coge una carta de su repertorio y la lanza al suelo...

-Es bueno verte de nuevo... Doctor Claymore-

De aquella carta comienza a aparecer una figura madura, un hombre que debia rondar por los 50 aunque lucia como un showman.

-¿Tan jodido estás para volverme a hablar? Has cambiado mucho A...-

-Por favor, no digas ese nombre- dice Mysterio mientras hace un ademán para que el Doctor Claymore se detuviera- Tú sabes como me llamo, cualquier nombre que haya tenido en el pasado me importa una mierda, mi nombre es Mysterio-

Howard Claymore aplaude secamente

-Desde tu último enfrentamiento con Lamia, has cambiado...para mal. Sigues siendo todavía ese chico de aspecto enfermizo que sigue escapando... Dime, ¿cuando vas a recapacitar?-

Mysterio mueve sus dedos en el borde del sillón repetida y lentamente

-¿Acaso tienes derecho a llamarme así? Tu también estás entre la espada y la pared, por tu arrogancia hiciste que Lamia declarara que fueras un enemigo buscado para los hijos de mi supuesta madre-

-No me lo recuerdes, es increíble que Zeus se hubiera enamorado de ella... ¡Qué asco! Chico, lo que planeas hacer te llevará a la ruinas, ¡tan solo mirate! No eres un dios, ¡eres un humano! ¡Ni siquiera los Titanes pudieron contra los dioses!-

-No era su tiempo... Pero cuento con una ventaja, soy humano, conozco mis limites y se cuando debo detenerme pero... Cuento con algo a mi favor, yo cuento con un plan- dice Mysterio con una loca sonrisa.

-No conoces su paradero, dudo que Nerón te lo diga, lo más probable es que él posea un ejército superior a ti-

-Como dije, yo tengo un plan- dice él mientras mira su reloj- ya falta poco para que el show comience.

-Te prefería cuando usabas un chaleco antibalas por encima de esa camsa gris larga junto con esos símbolos extraños...-

-Los tiempos cambian, yo cambie, tu no. Eso es lo que nos diferencia. Tú dependes de mí, estás bajo mi protección, ¿no querrás que suelte la tarjeta a una chimenea? Te sorprendera que incluso con magia, las tarjetas se queman-

Howard Claymore vuelve a aplaudir.

-Bonita oratoria, chico. Se ve que aprendiste de mí una cosa te advierto, el camino que estás tomando no te conviene, y si da la casualidad de que consigues lo que buscas... No te va a gustar, buscaras más, así empieza el poder, el opuesto a la impotencia, que convierte al hombre bueno en un inutil avaricioso o en el peor de los casos, a una muerte segura-

-Lo dices como si yo fuera el malo de la pelicula. ¿Cuantos semidioses como "yo" murieron luego de la batalla de Manhattan? Cientos. ¿Cuantos murieron de los del Campamento Mestizo? 16 víctimas en total... Solo soy el que trata de poner orden en esta descompensada balanza, yo soy... la verdad y la vida-

Mysterio se levanta de su asiento, se agacha y le da 2 golpecitos a la carta. De pronto, el Doctor Claymore comienza a desvancerse aunque su expresión de "estás equivocado" no se iba... Mysterio se guarda la carta y conjura un libro, un libro que al parecer era suyo, un libro con anotaciones del cual empezaba a estudiar.

* * *

El Campamento Mestizo estaba en caos. Nico di Angelo lo sabía. Al poco rato de que Mysterio robará el Vellocino de Oro, dejó por allí una serie de fuegos artificiales que despertaron al resto del Campamento.

El Hijo de Hades miraba al cielo enfadado, el sentido del humor de ese idiota era horrible. Los semidioses comenzaban a preocuparse, en especial la Cabaña de Atenea al ver que de la nada alguien les había robado el Vellocino sin que nadie se enterase. Atenea... Nico comienza a recordar la pesadilla, Mysterio dijo que Spider-Man era hijo de Atenea. Curioso, ahora él tenía sus poderes pero ¿a qué precio? Eso era algo que Mysterio sabía y que Nico debía descubrir.

Era cuestión de tiempo que los dioses del Olimpo vieran el espectaculo bizarro hecho por Mysterio. ¿Sabes lo peor de todo? El Campamento no odía hacr nada ya que el Oráculo no podía recitar profecías por ciertos problemas, y sin rofecías no se puede salir a ninguna misión, las profecía son como Google Maps pero más confuso, te dice el camino pero es tan confuso que dbes usar tu instinto para saber guiarte.

Él necesitaba ver esto. Ahora él tenía sus propios problemas.

Él se miraba en el espejo. Nada raro a simple vista pero dentro de él estaba una sustancia negra llamada simbionte...

Sus manos comenzaban a temblar, intenta tranquilizarse, apoya sus manos sobre el lavamanos pero accidentalmente lo rompe.

-Por Hades...- dice sorprendido el Rey Fantasma- Okay, necesito ayuda, no. No voy a decirselo a Will...Dioses, si pudiera tan solo...-

-Okay, esto si ya que es raro- dice una voz conocida.

Nico se da la vuelta y mira quien es, es Spider-Man, aunque su presencia parecía ser más como una fotografía difuminada. La cabeza de Nico empieza a zumbar, de pronto empieza a sentir un fuerte mareo, de pronto su oido se volvia más potente, sentía que oía cualquier murmullo de afuera, las pisadas de los campistas o el goteo del grifo.

-¿Te vas a quedar allí parado? ¡Dioses! ¡Qué dolor!-dice Nico en el suelo mientras intenta aliviar su dolor de cabeza.

-No me digas que en serio tienes el...-

-¡Sí joder! Dioses, ¿como puedes con esta jaqueca?-

-Es temporal. Tu cuerpo se está uniendo a los poderes del simbionte, algunas cosas de tu ADN están cambiando. Comenzarás a sentir que tus sentidos se agudizan, que de pronto puedes sentir el peligro o que puedes trepar por las paredes- dice Spidey en un tono despreocupado

-¡Lo dices como si fuera algo normal!-

-Oh vamos, hablo el chico que convoca muertos con comida de McDonald's, te lo digo por experiencia, se te va a pasar pero... a saber que trucos tendrá este "regalo" de Mysterio...-

-¡No sé! ¡Lo más probable es que me mate o me quiera controlar la mente!- de pronto Nico salta de repente para luego quedarse pegado al techo de la Cabaña de Hades.

-Bueno, estás quemando etapas, más rápido que la pubertad...-

Nico aterriza en el suelo, la cabeza poco a poco deja de darle vueltas...

-Por cierto, ¿cómo es que estás aquí? Por Hades, ni siquiera tienes forma física- dice Nico mientras intenta tocar a Malcolm

-No lo sé. No creo que tengamos un vinculo magico en el que nos podamos comunicar telepaticamente, que yo sepa eso solo funciona en sátiros con otros humanos, a menos que...-

-A menos que...- dice Nico con un tono de "vamos, continua".

-Tal vez sea por los poderes de araña, de alguna manera podemos comunicarnos mentalmente, espera, ¿estás despierto?- dice Spidey

-Sí- dice Nico mientras se va al lavamanos destrozado y comienza a lavarse el rostro para tranquilizarse.

-No recuerdo haberme despertado, supongo que habré quedado atrapado en un limbo-

-Espero que no nos hablemos tan a menudo porque ya sería el colmo que me veas en el baño mientras vaya a cagar-

-Mientras solo sea eso...-

-Okay, dejemos de marear la perdiz y hablemos. Tengo tus poderes, okay, pero no sé controlarlos. Dudo que me pueda librar de esto si lo ha hecho Mysterio, al menos enseñame lo básico... hijo de Atenea-

-¡Por los dioses! ¡¿Nadie entiende el significado de identidad secreta?!- dice Spidey enfadado- primero Artemisa, luego Mysterio y ahora tú, solo falta que mi madre o peor aún Annabeth se entere de esto-

-¿Artemisa? Me sorprende que sigas vivo si te topaste con ella...-

-Sí, se podría decir que somos amigos-

Nico se rie, su risa parece la de un maniaco, no sonaba muy bien

-¿Artemisa amiga de un hombre? Dioses, eso es imposible-

-Tambien era imposible que dos tipos compartan poderes aracnidos y que uno de ellos se llame Spider-Man y que justo ahora mismo se esten hablando por un vinculo telepatico-

-... Tienes razón-

-Por supuesto que la tengo. Respecto a tus nuevos poderes, tranquilo, es puro instinto, la parte fisica al menos ya la llevas entrenando. ¿Has probado balancearte?-

-Solo en mi pesadilla con Mysterio. ¿Es dificil?-

-Requiere su truco. Posiblemente tu telaraña sea organica, la mía en cambio es artificial- dice Spidey mientras muestra su lanzarredes.

-Dejame intentarlo- Nico alza su brazo. Intenta relajarse o concentrarse, de su antebrazo sale una telaraña.

-Orgánica. Genial, eso es mucho mejor que la mía-

-Ni que estuvieramos comparando el tamaño de nuestras pollas-

-Touché. Por cierto, ¿que ocurre allá afuera?-

-Nada especial. Solo que Mysterio ha robado el Vellocino de Oro y encima a lo grande-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES?-

-Oh claro, COMO SI PUDIESE DECIRTELO CUANDO ESTABA ASIMILANDO TUS MALDITOS PODERES-

-Dioses, dioses... Esto no puede estar pasando. Primero El Ojo Público, luego Terrenos Triunvirato y ahora esto. ¿Qué es lo siguiente? ¿Que aparezca en esa puerta otro Spider-Man y diga que es del futuro y que es hijo mio o yo que sé?-

-A ver...¿Qué cojones? ¿De cuanta mierda estamos hablando?-

-Bueno... ¿Tienes papel y lápiz?-

-Tienes que estar bromeando-

-¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?-

-No, porque todavía usas esa máscara-

-... Okay- dice Spidey mientras se saca la mascara revelando su rostro- ¿contento?-

-... Te pareces a Paul Dano sin la máscara. Literalmente eres como Peter Parker-

-Me definiria mas como Miguel O'Hara, espera, dejemos de parlotear, COGE PAPEL Y LAPIZ AHORA-


	14. Despertando con Nico ¡Me quiero morir!

**_Debajo del puente algo cambia de repente_**

**_El ambiente se perturba peligrosamente_**

**_Debajo del puente lentamente anochece_**

**_Las sombras de siempre comienzan a verse_**

**_Debajo del puente todos juegan fuerte_**

**_Los hombres se regalan, las mujeres se venden_**

**_Debajo del puente nadie piensa en la muerte_**

**_Pero ya gobierna descaradamente_**

**_Y las chicas del puerto y sus hombres valientes_**

**_Lloran en sus espaldas cuando todo se duerme_**

**_La mirada se cruza, el reloj se detiene_**

**_Porque el tiempo es distinto aquí debajo del puente_**

**_Si quieres saber_**

**_Cual es la verdad_**

**_Tienes que atreverte_**

**_Tienes que bajar_**

La alarma del móvil sonaba, sonaba Debajo del Puente de Ariel Rot… Tampoco me mires así, los idiomas son un reto intelectual y el español lo es más por su velocidad y tiempos verbales, eso y que mi padre tiene una obsesión con las culturas precolombinas. Dioses, menuda noche más extraña he tenido. Luchar con Mysterio e intentando salvar a Nico di Angelo para luego enterarme que tengo una especie de enlace por empatía con él y que nuestra primera conversación ha sido muy tensa…

-Con que esta es tu casa- suena una voz conocida, y no…No era Artemisa.

-Debes estar bromeando- digo mientras me levanto de mi cama- ¿En serio estás dormido a estas horas?

-Tengo permiso médico- suelta Nico di Angelo bajo una forma medio borrosa- Vaya mierda, hasta la Cabaña de Hades es más presentable.

-¿En serio?- fruncí el ceño- Yo organizaba la inspección de limpieza en la cabañas del Campamento, tío. No tengo tiempo para limpiar mi habitación-

-Como te vea Atenea… Menuda bronca te va a echar- dice el hijo de Hades mientras se mueve por mi habitación.

Genial, ahora tengo a una especie de fantasma merodeando por mi cuarto, y que encima estaba mirando mi armario, en especial la zona donde guardo mi antiguo traje... ¿Qué más puede ir mal?

-Buenos días Malcolm- suena la voz de Artemisa…

Volteo mi mirada hacia Artemisa quien se encontraba en el borde de mi ventana…

-Algo habré hecho mal en mi anterior vida…Dioses-

Nico se voltea también y comienza a descojonarse de mí.

-Buenos días Artemisa… siéntate que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar- me levanto de mi cama todavía con los parpados pesados, tengo que ir a preparar el desayuno para los invitados…

* * *

**_Un rato después_**

-Ten- le doy a Artemisa unos cereales de chocolate- A ti no te doy nada por pesado- le digo a Nico- Si tienes hambre despiértate y vete al McDonald's

-¿Se puede saber a quien le hablas Malcolm?- pregunta Artemisa

-Ah sí… Verás como te lo cuento sin que te alarmes…-

-Solo habla. Ahora-dice ella seriamente y sin rodeos

-Okay. Ayer fui a casa de Rachel. Aprendí fotografía (ya te lo explicaré luego). Cene con sus padres (no es lo que tu piensas). Le saque las cosas en cara a William Dare. Rachel me beso en la mejilla y me dio unos documentos importantes. Tuve que salvar a Percy Jackson de ser raptado por el Ojo Público (tengo fotos, si quieres te las muestro). Volví a mi casa. Reflexione sobre el panorama. Caí dormido. Desperté en una especie de pesadilla donde Nico di Angelo (el Hijo de Hades por si no lo sabes). Mysterio le dio mis poderes y se estaba enfrentando a él como quien golpea un saco de boxeo. Intento ayudar a Nico pero falle. Luego aparezco en el Campamento Mestizo ya que al parecer Nico y yo tenemos una especie de enlace por empatía por los poderes arácnidos por lo que ahora mismo Nico está aquí porque está dormido y yo despierto (a saber como evoluciona esto). Nico comienza a tener problemas con sus poderes, rompe un lavamanos y se queda pegado en el techo. Ah sí, el Vellocino de Oro fue robado por Mysterio-

-¿¡ EL VELLOCINO DE ORO?!- dice sorprendida Artemisa mientras se pone de pie- ¿Pero como? Se supone que vosotros los semidioses contáis con un dragón que custodia el Vellocino, debería haberse dado cuenta antes de que pusiera un pie en los lindes del Campamento. Por Caos, esto no puede estar pasando…-

-¿Cómo? Pero… ¿no se supone que eres una diosa?-

-Es una diosa idiota, pero no omnisciente, aunque no lo creas, los dioses tienen horarios- dice Di Angelo.

-Okay, lo entiendo- digo mientras me volteo.

-Deja de hablar con el Hijo de Hades. ¡Esto es más importante! Por si no lo recuerdas, sin el Vellocino vuestras protecciones contra los monstruos se disminuyen, ¡la cuestión es que no ha hecho Mysterio!- dice con fuerza la diosa de la caza

-¿Acaso crees que no lo entiendo? ¡No soy un idiota como Hércules! Si mi razonamiento es correcto, Mysterio quiere acabar con el Campamento Mestizo, pero también ha dejado un rastro de "espectáculo" que no solo deben de haberlo visto el Olimpo… Rayos, hasta los de Terrenos Triunvirato ya se habrán enterado. Joder, que mal momento para aconsejar a Jackson para que se vaya al Campamento por protección- digo mientras me dejo caer en mi cama

-Encima sin Oráculo… Si que están aburridas las viejas esas que tejen el Destino- dice Nico.

-_Que razón tienes_\- pienso, a lo que Nico asiente

-Siguiendo tu razonamiento, si Mysterio quiere acabar con el Campamento Mestizo y ha logrado entrar al Campamento, él seguirá con su "venganza" y lo más probable es que ya lo ha haya previsto y haya intentado buscar otro medio por el que entrar al Campamento…-

-El Laberinto- dice Nico con los ojos iluminados

-¿Qué? ¿Te refieres al Laberinto de Dédalo? Pero… ¿no había dejado de funcionar?-

Artemisa se me queda mirando mientras yo veo a la "nada".

-¿No lo sabías? El Laberinto ha sido activado de nuevo por el Campamento para hacer competiciones como carrera a tres piernas- suelta el Rey Fantasma.

-Entonces eso me deja con una opción… Debo volver al Campamento Mestizo-

* * *

**_Un rato más tarde…_**

**_Si quieres saber_**

**_Cual es la verdad_**

**_Tienes que atreverte_**

**_Tienes que bajar_**

Artemisa tuvo que irse. Pronto los del Consejo del Olimpo la llamarían para que subiera a discutir lo ocurrido en el Campamento y si ellos vieran que ella está en el cuarto de un vigilante universitario la cosa resultaría bizarra.

-¿Estás seguro de que lo has pensado bien?- pregunta Nico – puedo decirle a Quirón que he tenido un sueño profético de ese estilo.

-Lo dudo, di Angelo. Un sueño mestizo tiende a estar cargado de referencias proféticas del pasado, presente y futuro; lo que le vas a decir a Quirón solo será conjeturas enmascaradas en una mentira, te va a preguntar la parte del futuro, ¿Qué le vas a responder? ¿Otra mentira? Él no es tonto tío- le suelto.

-¿Y vas a venir con ese disfraz? Allí ya te conocen- dice Nico mientras mira los planos del lanzarredes y otras funciones que planeaba incluir en un futuro

-Nico, lo que menos quiero en este momento es que la gente, en especial mis hermanos, conozcan mi identidad. La Cabaña de Atenea no le agrada todo lo relacionado con Aracne, dioses, ni siquiera una araña de plástico ayuda. Además, solo soy un hijo más de Atenea…-

-¿Problemas familiares? Mira _Peter Parker _la familia no siempre reside en la sangre, reside en tus seres queridos, sí, suena a cliché, pero es la verdad. No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta que a tu madre poco le importas, no eres el Elegido ni nada por el estilo para ella, solo eres un hijo más que tuvo con un mortal hace años. Aunque no te culpo de querer a tu madre, después de todo es… humano-

-¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que soy tan idiota para no darme cuenta de eso? Por años he querido que mi madre, la gran Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría y la batalla, me dijera un "gracias" o un "bien hecho", solo eso, pero no… No soy como Annabeth, yo no estaba destinado a hacer cosas tan grandes como lo que hizo ella. Yo no tengo el poder para llevar el Orgullo de Atenea. En esta vida no importa si peleas y ganas la guerra, siempre se recordará más a los generales o a los altos mandos. -

Termino de hablar con Nico mientras preparaba mi traje. Sostengo un rato la máscara del traje que me creo Artemisa hace unos días

-Mira, no soy experto en emociones, eso ya se nota, pero… Céntrate en aquellas personas a las que les importas, es extraño esto, pero, a Artemisa le importas, a tus hermanos les importas también. Que tu madre no lo vea es su problema pero ella no tiene el derecho a arruinarte la vida, la vida te ha ofrecido este poder por un propósito, tal vez es una bendición o una maldición pero es tu poder. Ya sabes lo de…

-Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad… Lo sé- le suelto una sonrisa- ¿Sabes? Salir con Will te está volviendo en una especie de psicólogo.

-Cállate- dice sonrojado Nico.

* * *

**_Mientras en otro lugar…_**

Nerón estaba agobiado

Más que agobiado. Estaba furioso.

¿Por qué? La respuesta es sencilla. Mysterio.

Ese novato le estaba haciendo un pulso. Estaba intentando hacerse un nombre, ese tipo quería acabar con el Campamento Mestizo. ¡Él! Los dioses cuchicheaban sobre este yogurín, ahora era considerado una amenaza grande. ¿Acaso él cree que él tiene el derecho a acabar con esa fortaleza? ¿Iba a permitir que se fuera a la basura siglos de espera y recolecta de fondos para que ese hechicero le arrebatara el protagonismo que merece? No.

La cuestión es. ¿Cómo contactas con un hechicero que burlo la seguridad del Campamento? Usar un mensaje Iris es riesgoso. Tiene que haber otra manera… Claro, los sueños. Olvidaba que él era un dios…

-Tranquilo. No es necesario que te molestes- suena una voz cargada de eco.

El salón de Nerón comienza a cargarse de humo verde. Unos destellos verdes lo ciegan, del aire emerge… Mysterio. Nerón no da crédito.

-¿Sorprendido?- dice el hechicero.

Nerón sonríe. Aquello no se lo esperaba

-¿A que se debe vuestra visita? No siempre tengo el honor de recibir a un invitado mientras estoy acostado, por favor, sientese- dice la Bestia mientras chasquea los dedos, convocando un vaso de oro junto a una jarra digna del dios Baco.

-Nada en especial. Supongo que ya te habrás enterado de cierto incidente reciente- dice Mysterio mientras mira fijamente el vaso de vino, pensando como beberlo sin quitarse el casco.

-Oh, como no enterarme. Es lo que tiene vivir en un plano de existencia inmortal, siempre buscas algo novedoso que te permita matar esas ansias de curiosidad, como diría Marco Aurelio:

_Cuando te levantes por la mañana, piensa en el privilegio de vivir: respirar, pensar, disfrutar, amar._

Aunque a mi gusta añadirle a esa frase, _informar-_ esboza una sonrisa el Emperador Romano.

-El hombre sabio hace a la primera lo que el necio hace a la última- suelta Mysterio.

-Oh, me halagas. Pero me es necesario preguntar el motivo de vuestra visita ya que si algo me dice la experiencia es que mientras más directo sea el golpe mucho mejor, no es necesario que me presente, pero usted debería hacerlo ya que él que usted penetre en mis sueños me hace sospechar…- dice riendo el Emperador Romano.

-Bueno, no debo hacerle un mal gesto ya que usted tuvo el honor de invitarme de su vino. De quien soy, bueno, si usted esconde su identidad, ¿Por qué yo no? Solo soy un humilde servidor de la verdad, un amante de la verdad que, conoce de sus motivaciones. Motivaciones afines a las mías como el derrumbar el Olimpo- sonríe detrás del casco.

-Creo que eso es algo obvio. Y por favor, que me adule no va a hacerme enflaquecer-

-Un hombre sabio, me gusta. Creo que usted ha oído hablar de la Arboleda de Dodona, ¿no es así?-

Aquella pregunta sorprende a Nerón, quien deja de beber en ese momento.

-Es un simple… Oráculo, amigo. No tiene nada de especial, sí, conozco su paradero, pero me lo guardo para mí, los griegos andan escasos de profecías gracias a mí y me gustaría que así seguiría siendo. La Arboleda es solo otro Oráculo que debe ser destruido-

-¿Tienes en tu poder el paradero de un lugar milenario que te puede proporcionar sabiduría y… lo quieres quemar? Eso no es muy sabio la verdad- repone Mysterio.

-¿Sabiduria?- se burla – El verdadero poder no recae en simples conocimientos que puede expulsar unos troncos que están allá afuera, no, ¿has visto el poder que tiene el fuego? Tan bello y a la vez tan mortal, que lo funde todo y convierte la gloria en cenizas, eso es poder- esboza una sonrisa maniaca el ex – Emperador.

-Por eso Roma se fue a la deriva…- dice mientras observa el fondo de su copa-

-¡ROMA NO SE HUNDIO POR MI CULPA! La culpa de todo la tienen esos cristianos y su estúpido movimiento, ¿Qué clase de dios baja a la Tierra a morir en una cruz? Ellos… ellos eran un grupo revolucionario- dice furioso mientras su copa tiembla.

-Como no, el Imperio del Águila que pereció por culpa de sus emperadores… Ja, dioses en la tierra. ¿Se te olvida quien desperdicio el oro del Imperio en espectáculos baratos? Das pena como legado de Apolo. Pero… no debería de sorprenderme que alguien tan inepto como tú o Heliogábalo hayan estado en el poder, si el grandullón del Rayo gobierna el Olimpo ya nada me sorprende-

-No me compares con los Olímpicos. Yo soy mejor. ¡Yo traeré el fuego que purificara todo!-

-Me temo que no estás preparado para esa tarea, careces de la verdadera voluntad. Será mejor que hables…-

-¿Me amenazas?- se ríe- ¡YO SOY UN DIOS! ¡PUEDO ACABAR CONTIGO CUANDO QUIERA!-

-¿Estás seguro?-

De pronto la figura de Mysterio desaparece de la escena, Nerón sonríe victorioso al pensar que ese tipo era solo un charlatán. De pronto siente algo luminoso de color verde posándose sobre su cabeza.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo- dice el hechicero.

De pronto las paredes del salón comienzan a resquebrajarse, el techo empieza a caer sobre él. Un cielo rojo cubre la escena, tornados rodean el mundo, estaban… subiendo. De pronto comienzan a descender para luego verse que estaban siendo sostenidos por una estatua metálica parecida al Coloso de Rodas… el Colossus Neronis.

La estatua abre la boca. Nerón intenta usar su poder divino pero no puede, su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Allí estaba Nerón, ex emperador de Roma, siendo engullido por su propia estatua en un mundo de pesadilla.

* * *

**_Mientras tanto en la mente de Spidey…_**

¿Debo de hacer esto? O sea, dioses… ¿Así va a acabar mi vida? ¿Peleando con un semidios que se hace llamar Mysterio en una batalla que quizá nos mate a uno de los dos? No voy a mentir que esta no era la vida que yo quería, digo, se supone que estoy estudiando para ser ingeniero genético. Supongo que así es la vida, los semidioses morimos jóvenes. Durar 20 años es todo un logro. Un logro fascinante como el chaval que creo la fecundación probeta. ¿Adiós a la Universidad? Espero que no pero… Con este ritmo, quizá deba renunciar la universidad. Debo partir al Campamento, debo avisar a Quirón cuanto antes y evitar a toda costa una posible invasión de Mysterio.

**_SPIDER-MAN ATACA AL OJO PÚBLICO_**

Genial, la noticia de anoche ya se hizo eco. Bueno, en parte tengo culpa ya que deje enredados en lo alto de algunas farolas a los miembros del Ojo Público. Ahora me tachaban de rebelde y amenaza, genial… Obvio no voy a decir que estaba salvando a Percy Jackson porque la organización de William Dare de por sí era un instrumento para alcanzar cotas de poder mucho mayores.

-Oye, apenas hay fotos del tema… Podría matar con esto dos pájaros de un tiro- digo mientras me encuentro pensando encima de una gárgola.

_Un rato más tarde_

Iba vestido de manera "formal". O sea, lo típico, unos jeans acompañados de un camisa que decía MENTE MAESTRA (me lo regalaron en la Cabaña de Atenea), detrás de esta una chaqueta verde que decía VALHALLA (lo compré en su momento en los grandes almacenes, al parecer el rollo nórdico se está extendiendo por todo el mundo), y al final de todo, una gafas de Hermes Express que se suponía que te ayudaban con la dislexia (básicamente leías como una persona normal). Un nerd fantástico.

Estaba parado ante el… Daily Bugle. No, no te rias. No era ese edificio como el que aparecía Tobey Maguire con J.K Simmons, no. Era un edificio común que encontrarías en un día normal en las calles neoyorquinas, de dieciséis plantas con una fachada algo victoriana (no bromeo). Sus paredes aunque algo desgastadas emitían un aura de "si eres listo, entra". Paredes de un marrón desgastado cuya entrada principal era una puerta giratoria recubierta en níquel en los bordes. Respire y decidido, entré.

Pasaron unos minutos y logre entrar la planta superior donde se encontraba el Jefe. Estaba sentado junto a algunos fotógrafos independientes, me miraban un poco raro (será porque soy como otro chaval al que derrotar para que no consiga el dinero, también serían mis pintas porque parece que no fui lo suficientemente formal).

Se abre la puerta.

-¡Estas fotos son una porquería! ¿DÓNDE APRENDISTE A TOMAR FOTOS ASÍ? ME DA IGUAL SI NECESITAS DINERO O ESTABAS MEDIO DORMIDO, ¡QUIERO FOTOS CLARAS! EL SIGUIENTE-

Dioses, eso si que era intenso. De la puerta sale un chaval que era unos años menor que yo, salía refunfuñado. La secretaría me avisa a que entre, espero que esto me salga bien…

-A ver que fotos me traes…- dice el Jefe.

Os preguntareis como es. Bueno, diría que es el típico cincuentón que todavía conservaba el pelo, usaba unas gafas de montura cuadradas ya obsoletas, de esas que usaba Bill Gates en sus años mozos. Un sencillo traje de dos piezas de color beige al que le acompañaban una camisa de botones azul cian. La cara del tipo era ceñuda, de mirada directa, con sus ojos te decía que era un maniático de la eficiencia.

-Esto si que es otro tema…- dice con una sonrisa loca el tipo- Fotos nítidas, ¡esto es lo que buscaba! Mira como le zurra ese monstruo al gorila del Ojo Público. Esto si que vende. ¡MORGAN!-

La secretaria entra apurada. El tipo le dice que llame el Editor para la publicación del próximo número.

-Ya estoy viendo el próximo numero… ¡AMENAZA HUMILLA INJUSTAMENTE AL OJO PÚBLICO!- vale, el tipo andaba en su mundo.

Mis ojos quedaron como platos. ¿Yo una amenaza? ¿Injustamente? ¡PERO SI ESOS TIPOS PARECIAN SER SACADOS DEL MORTAL KOMBAT!

-Chico, este es tu día de suerte, no eres como el anterior que me quería vender unas fotos mal enfocadas, ! Y sacadas por un teléfono móvil!-

Okay, debo darle las gracias a Rachel por la cámara. La amo.

-Venga chico, dime tu nombre para ponerlo en los créditos-

-Ah sí… Mi nombre es Malcolm Pace-

-¿Y dime por qué te interesa vendernos tus fotos en este lugar?-

-Porque es más independiente, necesito demostrarle a mi profesor que trabajo de fotógrafo, porque era el que me pillaba más cerca y no iba a ir al New York Times por lo elitista que es-

El Jefe se rie ante lo que digo. Paso de ser el Sargento a el Jefe Bonachón: Licencia Para Matar.

-Me encanta esa actitud, Pace. Los del NY Times están ocupados con sus licencias, incluso para ser secretaria debes hacer oposiciones para trabajar allí. La gente necesita a un periódico que les informe y sea cercano a ellos como un vecino…-dice él mientras observa las calles de NY.

-¿Aunque llame amenaza a Spider-Man?-

-He dicho vecino, no cura del confesionario-

* * *

Genial. Acabo de cobrar 300 dólares por las fotos. Algo es algo, tampoco es que pida mucho la verdad, esto es solo una tapadera. Si trabajara a tiempo completo y fijo ganaría más pero como esto es algo puntual…

No tenia mucho que hacer. Hasta que ocurriera algo extraño en el Campamento bueno, no iba a descuidar mi vida personal. Tendré que mirar como llegar al Campamento rápidamente…

* * *

**_Al día siguiente_**

No siempre uno debe usar el traje de Mysterio todo el día. A veces uno debe mover las piernas como una persona normal y ver que ocurría en el mundo de los mortales.

Mysterio usaba unos jeans y una sudadera desgastada de color verde oscuro. Usaba una capucha en ese momento, paseando por las calles se topa con un quiosco que vendía como si fuera oro lo siguiente…

**_¡AMENAZA HUMILLA INJUSTAMENTE AL OJO PÚBLICO!_**

A Mysterio le sorprende ver que exista un periódico llamado el Daily Bugle y que este hable de Spidey. ¿Coincidencias? Que va. Era el Destino. El maestro de la Niebla observa quien saco las fotos… MALCOLM PACE.

Una sonrisa se forma en su cara. ¿Por? No hacía falta ser un genio para sumar 22. Pronto William se daría cuenta de la noticia…

* * *

Espero que esté capítulo os haya gustado, si es así decídmelo en los comentarios, ya que son un alivio.

Gracias a The Nova 6 por seguir está historia, sos un capo.


	15. La Marca de Spider-Man

Equilibrio.

**Equilibrio** es el estado de un cuerpo cuando la suma de todas las fuerzas y momentos que actúan en él se **contrarrestan**.

El equilibrio ha sido un concepto por el cual la humanidad ha escrito tratados o testamentos. Según la física moderna, un cuerpo está en equilibrio cuando actúan sobre él varias fuerzas que se contrarrestan llegando a resultar 0. El equilibrio se puede ver cuando usas una balanza y usas dos pesas iguales y ves como que están equilibradas.

Hasta la religión habla de equilibrio, conceptos como el ying y yang o la creación del mundo según la mitología nórdica (ellos pensaban que el mundo nació luego de la unión del fuego y el hielo, y de esa unión nació algo equilibrado que resulto ser la realidad, ¿un poco loco no?).

¿Por qué estoy diciendo esto? Dioses, estoy todavía en ese dilema del equilibrio entre ser héroe y ser estudiante. Tengo sueños, pero sé lo que conlleva el poder. No quiero abandonar mis sueños, pero tampoco quiero que la gente sufra, debería ir cuanto antes al Campamento y refugiarme ahí y esperar si Mysterio ataca. Sin embargo, ¿debería confiar en Nico y en sus nuevos poderes? Todavía es un novato (aunque yo apenas llevo un mes con los poderes arácnidos desde la excursión en Alchemax), también está el hecho del Ojo Público, dioses no puedo estar en todas partes. Peter Parker tenía una doble vida y podía lidiarla, ¿por qué yo no?

Aunque este dilema tiene poco sentido ahora mismo. ¿Por? No sé, tal vez será porque la Universidad de Empire State está siendo destruida por Mysterio.

* * *

**_Un rato antes…_**

-Señor Pace, venga aquí, por favor- dice el profesor mientras entro a clases.

Le miro. Parecía alegre. Faltaban pocos minutos para el inicio de la clase.

-¿Quiere algo, profesor?- digo mientras me acomodo las gafas.

-Tranquilo, Malcolm. Acabo de comprar el periódico y me acabo de topar con la noticia de Spider-Man contra el Ojo Público, y lo que me sorprendió de hecho fue quien era el fotógrafo-

El profesor me muestra el periódico de hoy, miro en la esquina de debajo de la portada, aparecía mi nombre allí.

-Son muy buenas fotos. Normalmente no compro este periódico, pero aún así… no me esperaba que fueras el fotógrafo de este número-

-Es lo que tiene usar una cámara profesional y no la cámara del móvil que aunque no lo crea, es importante- le dije.

El profesor se ríe. Bromea con que soy Peter Parker por "trabajar" en un periódico llamado el Daily Bugle. Finjo reírme con él.

-Recuerde señor Pace, por ser usted, seré más flexible con la entrega de trabajos- dice el profesor-

Le hago un ademán de "gracias, profesor". Me siento en mi silla mientras el profesor inicia la clase. Todo iba bien, relativamente hablando, iba tomando notas mientras mis compañeros hacían lo mismo o se dedicaban a ir a su bola.

De pronto, se escucha el sonido de una explosión allá por el patio central de la universidad. La clase se detiene, todos se apoyan en las ventanas para ver que ocurría.

-_Mierda_\- pensé

Un remolino verde se originaba en el cráter de la explosión, junto al remolino se forma una extraña figura en el suelo, una figura de tinte esotérico encendida en llamas, aquella figura en llamas era _una estrella de David. _De sus picos comienzan a expulsar columnas de fuego mientras el remolino verde gira cada vez más fuerte llegando al punto de expulsar rayos a su alrededor.

El remolino se deshace, revelando a Mysterio elevándose en el aire. Su apariencia había cambiado, era… dioses, ¡tenía el vellocino de oro como capa!

Extiende su brazo y de él sale una ventisca de fuego que golpea al edificio, la gente grita de miedo. Cubro mi cuerpo pero… no sentía nada, no, claro que no, era una ilusión.

-¡Vamos Spider-Man! ¡Sé que te escondes en este lugar! ¿Acaso quieres ver sufrir a estos pobres inocentes?- vocifera él.

Ahora sí que la gente enloqueció. De pronto, todos comienzan a colapsar las puertas en un intento de huida. Agarro mi mochila e intento salir de clases. La puerta no se abría, se había trabado. De pronto, mi sentido arácnido comienza a zumbar.

-¡Incantare: Liberum Ignis!- grita Mysterio atrás mía.

Salto hacia un lado, aquel ataque de Mysterio había perforado la pared y echaba pequeñas reminiscencias de fuego.

-Mysterio. ¿A qué se debe este honor?- digo mientras hago un ademán de "a sus órdenes, majestad" en modo sarcástico.

-Es un gusto de nuevo verte… Spider-Man. No creía que fueras tan similar a Peter Parker como para seguir sus pasos…-

-Debes de estar lo suficientemente loco como para pensar que por eso yo soy Spider-Man- le digo.

-Loco no…Estoy más cuerdo que nunca- dice el mientras alza sus manos cargadas de niebla

-Lo dice el tipo que usa una pecera como máscara-

-Hablo el Hijo de Atenea que se viste como Spider-Man-

-…_Touché_\- ¿Qué? No voy a seguir el juego de _no soy Spidey_ cuando ya había perdido la ronda.

Comienza a levitar y a dispararme. Mesas y sillas son destruidas mientras intento no ser frito por esos disparos, en una de esas, salto y disparo una telaraña hacia una mesa, para lanzarla contra _Misty. _Él ni se inmuta, pero aprovecho en dispararle varias telarañas hacia su cara. Aquello lo despista, intenta quitarse la telaraña, pero disparo dos telarañas a modo de tirachinas en el techo y me lanzo contra él para darle una patada voladora aérea como si fuera Jason Grace.

Una vez en el techo salto contra él, él se libera de la _crema facial_ hecha por telarañas. ¡Gracias habilidades arácnidas! Esquivo de nuevo su hechizo anterior y logro darle una patada en su armadura que lo lanza hacia la pared… bueno, atraviesa la pared.

Se oyen risas. Genial, parece que practico la risa malvada.

Corro hacia mi asiento y disparo hacia mí, la mochila. Mysterio vuelve volando hacia mi clase (que ya estaba destruida, mirando el lado bueno al menos no tendré clases por un rato). Bueno, básicamente entraron como 5 Mysterios a la clase y comenzaban a armar un desmadre. ¿Lo peor? Que mientras atacabas a uno, este se volvía en niebla. No hace falta decir que uno de ellos me golpeo con suficiente fuerza que atravieso unas cuantas clases… Por suerte no era la fuerza de Artemisa, eso si que me dejo más noqueado en su momento. Podía seguir en pie ahora, aunque me doliera.

-Es inútil que luches contra mí, hijo de Atenea. La última vez que peleamos no pudiste salvar al hijo de Hades, dime, ¿Qué se siente al saber que tu "sucesor" puede tener algo que le puede matar poco a poco? - dice Mysterio en la lejanía.

Se escuchan pasos cada vez más claros. Abro mi mochila.

-_Es hora de ponerse el traje_-

-Estás a tiempo de redimirte… Malcolm Pace. Yo puedo traer la paz, el equilibrio y el orden a este universo. No más dioses egoístas, no más madres que tienen hijos favoritos y el resto son solo extras…-

-Eso suena a comunismo para mí. No tiene sentido- digo mientras me pongo cerca de él.

* * *

**_Un rato después… 5 minutos…_**

Dioses. Ahora me encontraba luchando contra _Misty_ por el campus de la universidad, y lo peor de todo, es que él está destrozando la universidad mientras yo intento salvarme el pellejo. Dispara de nuevo, un trozo de edificio se destruye, disparo una telaraña contra la roca y se la lanzo contra Mysterio. Grave error, el cabrón destruyo la roca y lo convirtió en pequeñas flechas.

-_Dioses, ¿dónde está el Ojo Público cuando se le necesita?_-

-¿Qué pasa, Mysterio? ¿Acaso fuera de los sueños eres menos poderoso?-

Aquello le hizo cabrear ya que saco unas cartas que se transformaron en "batarangas" o algo así, la cosa era que eran muy afilados y me perseguían.

Ah, se me olvidaba mencionar que eran explosivas.

-_Okay Malcolm, piensa_…-

Me balanceo contra Mysterio lo más rápido que puedo, el tipo logra esquivarlo obviamente, pero una vez detrás de él, disparo una telaraña a su espalda y comienzo a envolver en telarañas su casco. Basta decir que las bombas voladoras chocaron contra su creador y el resultado fue digno de un hijo de Ares.

La gente hacía fotos, fotos con flashes. Pero no podían entrar, de alguna manera Mysterio había usado un campo protector o algo así, me sorprende que todavía siga de pie.

-Ja Ja Ja- rie Mysterio una vez que se levanta de la fuente de agua que rompió al caer- Es hora de ponerse serios.

Con un movimiento de mano invoca a una especie de dragón, no bromeo, un maldito dragón salió de su capa. Era como el dragón metálico de aquel hijo de Hefesto, si ahora iba justo con Mysterio ahora con un dragón (de vete a saber de dónde lo consiguió) iba a ser muy complicado…

El dragón comienza a escupir.

-¡Dioses!- grito sorprendido al ver cuan potente era el fuego de su aliento, literalmente derritió la fachada de uno de los edificios de la universidad.

Por más que lograba esquivarlo, el dragón de paraba de hacer un desmadre. Para colmo tenía que lidiar con Mysterio atacándome en el aire mientras usaba unas manos gigantes hechas por niebla.

-Espera, si este dragón es metálico, debe tener una placa base…-

Me balanceo hacia el dragón pero este… era niebla. Mysterio aprovecha mi despiste y me dispara contra el suelo. Caigo al suelo, formando un enorme hoyo. Mi cuerpo se siente adolorido. Él aterriza sus pies fuertemente sobre mi abdomen, la sangre escapa de mi boca. Me golpea contra el concreto, mi cuerpo se hunde más en el fondo.

Se oyen sonidos de flashes. Siento como mi cuerpo es levantado…

-Podría matarte pero… tú y yo somos iguales. Es cuestión de tiempo que sepas que nadie en el Olimpo es tu amigo. Nadie. Ellos buscan salvar su propio pellejo a cambio del nuestro. Tienes el poder, la habilidad de usar tu poder a cambio del bien mayor… Pero hasta que te des cuenta de ello, te buscaré por todas partes, te cazaré a ti y a tus seres queridos hasta que recapacites. Recuerda esto: Tú no puedes derrotar a Mysterio. NUNCA-

Mysterio me levanta del suelo, de su cuerpo sale una columna de niebla que lo impulsa al cielo, él desaparece mientras me tira hacia la fachada de un edificio.

_Tú no puedes derrotar a Mysterio._

Aquellas palabras resuenan por mi cabeza, el cuerpo me duele. Dioses…

* * *

**_Más tarde_**

Pasaron unas horas, pero la noticia se hizo viral. La gente hablaba de Spider-Man y Mysterio, la batalla de dos iconos en la vida real. Hablaban de mi derrota.

Los medios hablaron del nuevo panorama. El panorama de que existan superhombres y dioses en la vida real. El Ojo Público actuo, dijeron que si bien Spider-Man no era de su agrado (eso es obvio), no descansarían en atrapar a Mysterio, hablaron de nuevos avances que ni el Ejército creería.

En Ravenhill hablaron también, dijeron que Espino desapareció, en otras palabras, un monstruo andaba suelto. Genial, más leña para el carbón.

Pero todavía había algo que me inquietaba. Mysterio dijo que mis seres queridos correrían peligro.

Dioses... No. No podía permitir eso. Sería imprudente de mí sino hiciera caso, cualquier persona que este cerca de mí corre peligro, y eso significa… la universidad.

Sentado junto a un montón de compañeros, dioses, si Mysterio ataca de nuevo y prometió hacerlo, aquellas personas sufrirían por mi culpa…

Tendría que abandonar mis sueños. Tendría que decir adios a mis metas.

Tengo que abandonar la universidad por el bien de todos.

Recibo mensajes de Rachel pero decido no contestar...

* * *

A veces me sorprende lo fácil que es crear un fuego. Me sorprende la facilidad con la que quema las cosas, años de esfuerzo y deseo consumidos lentamente por una hoguera improvisada, años de dedicación convirtiéndose en cenizas. Polvo de lo que una vez fue bello y pulcro.

La vida no siempre es como lo imaginamos a cuando éramos pequeños y la maestra te preguntaba.

_Malcolm, ¿qué quieres ser de mayor? _

Dioses, todavía recuerdo ese día. Sentado en medio del salón, con la hoja que nos entrego la profesora para que escribiéramos sobre nuestro futuro. Llevaba un lápiz HB corriente, mis piernas no paraban de moverse mientras mi mente divagaba en lo que pudiera ser de mayor.

¿Un historiador? Eso hubiera sido una gran honra para mi papá. ¿Profesor? Harvard seria una opción interesante. ¿Filólogo? Hubiera sido interesante estudiar la historia del idioma español.

Lamentablemente, la vida es tan impredecible que a la mínima que haces una cosa, te puede marcar en el futuro. Llámalo efecto Mariposa, la vida es así. Pensé que mi vida iba a ser tranquila o por lo menos apacible, dioses, nunca fui el Héroe de la historia. Siempre estaba Annabeth y Percy todos los años, saliendo allá afuera y explorando el mundo mientras sus vidas eran columnas de peso para el destino. Pero quiso el destino que yo tuviera otro camino, ayudando en la defensa del Campamento y aprendiendo a defenderme.

_La primera lección que aprendía todo hijo de Atenea era que mamá era la mejor en todo y que nunca jamás debías insinuar lo contrario._

Una lección que seguía a raja tabla. Siempre dándole la mejor porción a mamá en la hoguera, dando mi vida en la batalla de Nueva York o en la de los Gigantes… Nada recibí a cambio

Tal vez quiso el destino que aunque fuese hijo de Atenea, fuera un olvidado, que me convirtiera en aquello que todo hijo de Atenea considera repulsivo. Es como estar maldecido. Siempre ser la sombra, tal vez esa araña fue enviada por el destino para darme una segunda oportunidad o todo fue al azar… Pero aunque la vida me agarre de los pelos y me obligue a dejar mi vida estudiantil… Debo hacerlo, este es mi destino, mi regalo, mi maldición.

Adiós a Malcolm Pace, uno de los hijos de Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría, las artes, y la batalla…

Mi sentido arácnido comienza a zumbar…

Era mamá

-Pudiste haber regalado o donado esos libros a la Biblioteca Pública de Nueva York, pero quemarlos ha sido un atentado contra el saber, has actuado como si fueras un legionario de Fahrenheit 451- su voz es firme, su mirada seria como si te estuviera analizando a 60 FPS es inquietante.

-Al menos un _Hola hijo, ¿Qué tal tu día_? sería más agradable- le respondo

Suspiro, ella ya me vio con el traje, dioses…

-Quemaste tus libros. ¿Acaso vas a dejar de estudiar para seguir esa estúpida idea de ser un superhéroe?-

Me volteo para mirar fijamente a mamá.

-¿Para eso has venido? ¿Por qué queme mis libros? ¿Por qué decidí hacer lo correcto? - intento controlar mi tono.

-¿Lo correcto? Lo correcto no es usar un traje de cuero y disparar telarañas como si fueras un hijo de Aracne. Hijo, esto no es como esas burdas historias de ciencia ficción que los mortales suelen leer, esto es el mundo real. No eres Spider-Man.-

-¿Has venido hasta aquí solo por qué quemé mis libros? ¿Eso es lo que te importo? ¿Así valoras el fruto de dos pensamientos racionales? Mamá, yo no elegí ser Spider-Man, dioses, ni siquiera se me pasaba eso por la cabeza antes. Pero debo hacerlo, recibí este poder y debo usarlo para ayudar a la gente, los dioses tienen a los semidioses, ¿pero los mortales a quién? Eres la diosa de la sabiduría, de ti han salido grandes inventores como Da Vinci, Dedalo, Tesla, etc. Debes entender perfectamente que con un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad-

-¿Acaso insinúas que yo me equivoco?- dice mama con un tono algo elevado, sentía como su presencia hacia temblar un poco el suelo.- Hijo, debes entender que no puedes ser Spider-Man, no puedes pretender salvar a los demás mientras desperdicias tu vida en la miseria, tienes un gran intelecto que el mundo merece conocer. Deja a los mortales con sus problemas, el Olimpo está en peligro, eso es de máxima prioridad-

-No… Nunca. No puedo abandonar cuando la gente está en peligro, no puedo abandonar cuando pronto llegará una guerra de dimensiones tremendas. He visto a varios conocidos caer en las guerras, vi el caos que trae la guerra, no quiero que la gente conozca ese mundo…-

-No actúes de forma impulsiva, así no actuaría…-

-Así no actuaría Annabeth, ¿no?- mama me mira más seria- Siempre Annabeth para ti, ¿no? Nunca un "gracias hijos míos por defendernos" o "feliz cumpleaños". Nunca. Siempre es Annabeth para ti, actúas como si tus demás hijos no te importáramos. Por Caos, ¡viniste nada más porque queme unos libros!-

-No. Me. Hables. En. Ese. Tono-

-No mamá, digo lo que es cierto. He peleado por ti desde que puse el primer pie en el Campamento. Me partí el lomo en ser un gran ejemplo para la Cabaña de Atenea. Cada victoria o mérito que lograba te lo agradecía. Luché en la batalla de Nueva York mientras daba mi vida pero no me fui hacía atrás por ti y por mis amigos. Dioses, pasaba noches en vela intentando mejorar el funcionamiento del Campamento. Todo lo hecho por ti. Jamás recibí un gracias de parte de ti. Ahora que recibo estos poderes y decido ayudar a la gente, ¿pretendes que dejé de hacerlo? – dije todo eso, expulsando toda esa represión de mi corazón hacia la gran diosa Atenea.

Las llamas crepitan, el rostro de mamá permanece serio pero el brillo de sus tormentosos ojos grises se intensifica.

-Eres una deshonra como hijo, Malcolm Pace. Pretendes ser un héroe enmascarado, pretendes convertirte en algo ficticio, la insensatez se aprovechó de ti de seguro hace años. Has elegido tu camino, un camino que no honra a Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría y la batalla. La has deshonrado con tu irracionalidad. Hijo mío eres, pero maldito serás sobre la faz de la tierra. Que la Maldición que Aracne puso en ti te condene, ¿eres Spider-Man? Harás justicia a ese inútil nombre. Yo, Atenea, maldigo a Malcolm Pace a sufrir durante los años de vida que le queden, a él y a su descendencia, que la mala suerte te sea tu compañera de vida, cada vez que cualquier cosa te salga bien, cuando creas que vas a descansar o hallar reposo, sufrirás de la peor suerte, a ti y a toda tu descendencia- dice mi madre con voz de mando, la casa temblaba, de pronto ella se acerca hacía mí y me arranca el traje, rompiéndolo en un montón de trozos- ¡Que conste que a partir de este día, Malcolm Pace es un exiliado, la Oveja Negra de la Cabaña de Atenea, desde este día Malcolm Pace será condenado a ser un Spider-Man maldito!

De pronto, mamá desaparece en un haz de luz poderosa que ilumina toda mi habitación…

Tardo unos segundos en levantarme, la cabeza me mareaba, veo el traje que me regalo Artemisa en su momento, ahora solo quedaba una misera sombra. Apoyo mis manos al suelo, noto como si mis manos se clavaran al suelo… Levanto mi mano derecha. Ya no tenía más esa habilidad de treparme por las paredes. Esas manos pegajosas ahora eran simples manos de las cuales, por las falanges sobresalían unas garras. Garras como púas curvadas.

Me levanto y me dirijo al espejo de mi armario. Las pupilas de mis ojos ya no eran más grises, eran como oscuras, sin brillo. Mi pelo ya no era rubio, ahora era… como negro cenizo, como si tuviera el pelo de una tarántula. Tan seco… De mi boca sobresalían unos colmillos que segregaban un líquido extraño.

Estaba maldito. Mamá, me había exiliado. Ya no tenía el porte de un hijo de Atenea.

Literalmente. Era el sentido literal de Spider-Man.

Era como si me hubiera convertido en la Mosca.

Apoyo mis manos al armario… Mis nuevas manos las atraviesan.


	16. After Day

_**¿DEBEMOS CONFIAR EN LOS VIGILANTES?**_

_**Porque no siempre vestir un traje te hace infalible**_

_**Por el New York Times**_

_**PERIODISTA: **_Hoy, Nueva York acaba de presenciar otro hecho insólito. La pelea del siglo (o la derrota más humillante). Mysterio y Spider-Man. La pelea tuvo lugar en la Universidad del Empire State luego de que, Mysterio hiciera acto de presencia para atacar al _impostor_ arácnido. El enfrentamiento ha causado la destrucción de la mitad del Empire State. Contamos con los testimonios de los estudiantes y docentes de la universidad, dígame joven… Charles Blofis sobre lo que vivió allí. ¿Cómo puntuaría esa experiencia?

_**ALUMNO1:**_ Fútil. Banal. Surrealista. Opino que ese tipo debería colgar la máscara. No está cualificado para ser un héroe. Por el amor de Dios, ya estamos grandes para usar un disfraz barato, ¿para qué? ¿para qué luego destroce ese tipo la universidad? Ese vigilante debería entrenar su cerebro, todo esto se podía haber evitado alejándote de este grandioso centro de docencia.

_**PERIODISTA:**_ ¿Sabes que esa opinión es controversial? Al resto de los neoyorquinos les agrada la idea de ver a _Spider-Man._

_**ALUMNO1:**_ ¿Acaso somos idiotas? ¿Vamos a otorgarle toda la seguridad en ese tipo? Ya demostró que no puede contra Mysterio, esto no es un cómic donde el héroe se saca un _power-up_ y derrota al villano. No, así no funciona el mundo, si fuera así muchas guerras se habrían solucionado. Además, ¿por qué hablar de él? ¿por qué no hablar de que exista allá arriba los dioses griegos? Eso es más importante, Dios, hablamos de seres ultra poderosos que han convivido con nosotros y han pasado de nosotros.

_**PERIODISTA:**_ Parece que a los neoyorquinos les da igual, digamos que le dejan este papel al Ojo Público o al Ejército.

_**ALUMNO1:**_ Genial, menuda era de tontos. Está bien que le encarguemos ese tema al Ojo Público que si tiene experiencia ya que está compuesto de veteranos y policías de élite. Pero hablamos de dioses, seres que si quisieran violarían a nuestros amigos por un mero calentón, si los mitos son ciertos, parte de nuestra ciencia estaría errada. Rayos, la tan afamada pregunta de si existe una divinidad allá afuera ha sido respondida. Debemos estudiar ese mundo, el funcionamiento de cada monstruo, todo… Pero que más da, hablemos de un tonto héroe que hace piruetas, lucha contra un mago anti-dioses cuyo poder puede hacer tumbar al Ojo Público y destroza un templo al conocimiento. La gente debe aprender a amar el conocimiento sino quiere perecer, por algo hemos estado vivos todos estos años.

_**PERIODISTA:**_ Una respuesta muy certera, ¿qué opinas de la hipótesis de que Spider-Man pueda estar estudiando aquí?

_**ALUMNO1:**_ Si esa tesis fuese cierta, entonces me gustaría decirle unas cosillas a ese compañero...

…

_**PERIODISTA: **_Encantado de entrevistarle, Doctor Cohen, ¿qué opina del incidente en su clase?

_**PROFESOR:**_ Bueno, si te soy sincero, nadie se esperaba que esto ocurriera. O sea, ¿quién se espera que un super villano ataque a una universidad? Fue aterrador y a la vez, traumático.

_**PERIODISTA:**_ ¿Traumático? ¿Le gustaría explicar su punto, por favor?

_**PROFESOR:**_ ¿Cómo reaccionaría usted si viera a dos super hombres haciendo acto de presencia? No es algo que uno vaya a comentar conque es una maravilla, uno se siente pequeño, el no tener el poder de detener el desastre, el ver como todos huyen despavoridos… Esas cosas ocurren en los mitos, pero con esto de que los dioses griegos son más reales que usted y yo…

_**PERIODISTA:**_ ¿Podría usted comentarnos como vivió la batalla entre estos dos super hombres?

_**PROFESOR:**_ Recuerdo que mi corazón no paraba de latir con fuerza. Corría con mis alumnos hacia la salida, pude escuchar sonidos de varios disparos que provenían de mi clase… Rayos, pude escuchar cómo se rompían varias paredes a la vez, la voz de Mysterio diciendo cosas que no podía entender, pero, aun así, el débil eco de su voz helaba mi cuerpo. Pude ver como los casilleros se abrían de golpe y comenzaban a hacer ruidos, escuchaba los gritos de fondo, de Spider-Man peleando. Por suerte logramos salir y escapar, pero no se pudo evitar el desastre…

_**PERIODISTA:**_ ¿Qué opinas de Spider-Man? Algunos opinan que es un desastre y que debería colgar el traje, otros más bien… preferirían que no existiera, que mientras más lejos esté, mejor, que solo se pueda mencionar a él cuando se quiera comentar algo curioso.

_**PROFESOR:**_ Si algo me ha enseñado la vida es que, de nada sirve lamentarse si una cosa ocurre, la vida es así de caprichosa, uno no puede seguir lamentándose de lo que ocurre en la vida. La vida no es justa, no siempre todo va a salir como quisiéramos, que exista alguien como Spider-Man, bueno, por lo poco que vi, el tipo está haciendo lo correcto; creo que, en vez de odiarlo, deberíamos seguir adelante, aceptar que hay alguien que tiene super poderes y habilidades superiores a las nuestras. Nadie es perfecto, el ser humano siempre se dedica a criticar, pero nunca ve el otro lado de la moneda, o sea, ¿acaso pensamos en lo que le ocurre a Spider-Man? ¿y si es un tipo corriente que tiene los mismos problemas como tú o como yo? ¿o acaso tiene peores problemas que los nuestros?

_**PERIODISTA:**_ Curioso, es una postura muy curiosa, ¿Qué opinas de que quizás uno de los estudiantes de la universidad pueda ser Spider-Man?

_**PROFESOR:**_ Sería imposible. Te lo aseguro.

_**PERIODISTA:**_ ¿Enserio?

_**PROFESOR:**_ Sí.

…

_**PERIODISTA: **_¿Qué opinas de Spider-Man?

_**ALUMNO2:**_ ¡Es una amenaza!

_**ALUMNO3:**_ ¿Confiar en un vigilante? ¿Estamos locos? ¡Que cuelgue la máscara!

_**ALUMNO4:**_ Que se vaya, no queremos a bichos raros que ocasionan desastres…

_**ALUMNO5:**_ ¡Spider-Man! ¡No más!

* * *

La luz me ciega.

No puedo abrir la ventana sin que los rayos del sol incidan en mis ojos y me cieguen.

He sido maldecido por mi propia madre. Genial, mi madre me había convertido en una especie de hombre mezclado con araña, una media araña monstruosa que no puede ver el sol sin que le moleste. Dioses, necesito unas gafas de sol por lo menos.

Me volteo y miro el desastre que ocasione, las garras que sobresalían de las yemas de mis dedos atravesaban cualquier cosa, pero no mi piel.

Acerco mi mano derecha sobre mi antebrazo izquierdo y veo que no lo atraviesa, instintivamente las garras se curvaban…

Todavía me cuesta ocultarlas, requiere un poco de concentración, dioses…

¡Ni siquiera puedo hablar correctamente por estos malditos colmillos!

Miro mi traje, todavía hecho jirones, destrozado por mi madre, la máscara seguía intacta… La agarro e intento no rasgarla. Los lentes de la máscara son oscuros, te protegen de la luz solar… Me levanto y disimuladamente miro al sol, mis ojos no se irritaban.

¡Euroka! Pienso euforico. Okay, algo es algo.

Oigo a mi teléfono vibrar, Rachel… Debe estar preocupada. Debo contestarla…

* * *

-¿Por qué te vistes así como si fueras un fugitivo?- pregunta Rachel desde Times Square.

-Es una larga historia. No me apetece contártelo- digo en un tono más bajo para ocultar mis colmillos.

-¿Tiene que ver con lo ocurrido allá afuera con Mysterio?- pregunta ella curiosa.

-…Sí- le digo.

De pronto ella se acerca a mí velozmente y me quita las gafas.

-Dioses, ¿qué te ha pasado? - dice ella al ver mis nuevos ojos

-Dioses Rachel, al menos habérmelo pedido con un por favor… Dámelas, por favor- joder, el sol si que molestaba.

-Te las daré si me das una explicación- dice ella tajante, cruzando los brazos.

-… Está bien pero a cambio quiero ir al McDonald's- le digo

-De acuerdo-

* * *

-Deberías de estar descansando, Nico- dice Will

-¿Y me lo dices mientras estamos practicando con espadas?- le digo

-Es solo una manera para demostrarte que deberías descansar tu cuerpo si quieres que tu cerebro esté al corriente-

-Por Hades, para ya-

Hay una cosa que debo decir. Me sentía como más fuerte. Más ágil. Más veloz. Solace no daba crédito, se supone que yo no debería de durar mucho. Pero, lo estaba haciendo, el simbionte si que me estaba mejorando… No, nada es gratis.

Will se mueve bien, a pesar de ser hijo de Apolo, tiene un buen manejo de la espada. Llevábamos como 45 minutos practicando, él estaba sudando, yo no… Los hijos de Ares se amotinaban al ver como el hijo de Apolo lo daba todo y no conseguía nada. Joder, esto ya no es divertido, Will se mueve más rápido, intenta lanzarme una estocada. De alguna forma, hago un salto mortal. Will se asombra, se voltea y continua atacando. Solace hace un ataque certero que me obliga a echarme en la tierra, de alguna forma lo esquivo como si fuera el limbo…

Los hijos de Ares aplauden. Okay debo parar, agarro el brazo de Will y le doy una patada… que lo envia fuertemente contra un árbol.

Eso si fue rudo. Sherman Yang aplaudía eufóricamente.

Los ignoro, corro en busca de Will quien, se encontraba mareado. Al menos, seguía vivo. Pero algo me decía que lo siguiente que me iba a ocurrir iba a ser horrible.

-Nico… ¡A la enfermería! ¡Ahora!-

-Dioses, no tienes nada, ningún indicio de droga o lo que sea- dice Will mientras me revisa.

-¿Acaso tengo pinta de drogarme? Ni siquiera puedo conseguir una Coca Cola por mí mismo-

Will me mira con el señor fruncido. Sigue preocupado.

-Nico, lo que hiciste antes no es normal, algo extraño te debe estar ocurriendo, si es algo peligroso deberías de…-

-Will, detente, ahora. No me ocurre nada, está bien que te preocupes por mí, pero actúas como si fueras mi madre-

-¡Porque eres mi n…!-

-¡No digas esa palabra! Solo deja de protegerme como si fuera un niño pequeño, soy hijo de Hades, no un inútil-

-Perdona por preocuparme por ti, di Angelo- dice Will enfadado.

-Te perdono- me voy de la enfermería, prefiero ahorrarme una discusión con Solace, ya se le pasará el enfado.

Dioses, cada minuto que pasa me molesta, tengo ese simbionte recorriendo mi cuerpo y todavía no sé que efectos nocivos tiene en mí… Solo sé que tarde o temprano, lo descubriré y espero que no sea tan doloroso…

-Joder, ¿en serio ese Spider-Man se acaba de enfrentar a Mysterio? ¡¿Otra vez?!- dice Connor Stoll, hijo de Hermes mientras hablaba con uno de sus medios hermanos.

Esas palabras detuvieron mi paseo. Malcolm se había enfrentado a Mysterio, tengo que saber como termino.

-¿Spider-Man? ¿Qué ha ocurrido allá afuera en Nueva York?- les pregunto a Stoll.

-¿No lo sabes?- le suelto una mueca de "¿enserio?"- Okay, parece que el nuevo Spidey se acaba de enfrentar con Mysterio en la Universidad de Empire State. Dioses, fue brutal, ¿quieres que te muestre el periódico? Okay con que Mysterio sea el malo pero pelea de una manera brutal, ¡se saco un dragón de la capa!-

-Sí… Mysterio tiene pinta de que es un experto… ¿Qué paso con Spider-Man?-

-Ah eso… Lo humillaron públicamente. Suerte que siga con vida, no te quiero hacer muchos spoilers.-

-Pásame el periódico. Ahora-

-Okay, tampoco te pengas así- dice Stoll mientras me entrega el periódico de "The Olympus Times".

-Por los dioses…- digo en mi mente mientras veo las fotos de Malcolm siendo vapuleado.

Rayos, debo investigar más a fondo. Le entrego el periódico a Stoll y me voy. Logro ver a Percy a la distancia pero no tenía tiempo para charlar con él, Annabeth me mataría si meto a su novio en una misión extraña.

* * *

-Okay, ya cuéntame lo que te pasa- dice Rachel

Estábamos en un callejón apenas concurrido, por suerte no había nadie.

-De acuerdo, prométeme que no saldrás corriendo y que no se contarás a nadie-

-Okay, okay te lo prometo- dice la pelirroja.

-Juralo- le suelto.

-Okay. Yo, Rachel Dare, juro por el rio Estigio que no saldré corriendo ni se lo contaré a nadie sobre lo que me vaya a contar Malcolm Pace- se oye el sonido de un rayo en el cielo una vez que ella recita el juramento.

Suspiro. Me quito la capucha y las gafas, revelando mi nueva apariencia. Rachel se queda sin palabras, hago un pequeño salto y me quedo pegado a la pared.

-¿Eres Spider-Man?- dice en voz baja, Rachel.

-… Basicamente, sí-

-Dioses, eso sí que es extraño, pero… ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara y en el pelo? ¿Esas son garras? - de pronto ella empieza a soltar mil palabras por segundo.

-Detente ahora mismo, Dare. Solo te diré que ahora soy el hijo menos querido por mi madre-

Se escucha al cielo estremecerse un poco.

-Espero que no hayas visto las noticias, te están tirando mierda- dice Rachel en el suelo.

-Ni me lo cuentes…- digo mientras agacho la cabeza.

-Al menos no estás tan feo- dice Rachel en un intento de tranquilizarme.

-Sí, cuéntale a tu papá que tu próxima cita va a ser con un hombre medio araña-

-… Le daría un infarto. Sería genial-

* * *

En mi opinion le falta algo a este episodio pero prefiero publicarlo. Espero vuestros comentarios. Gracias

PD: la conexion entre Nico y Malcolm es como la que tuvieron Peter y Miguel O'Hara en Edge of Time.


	17. Atenea VS Spider-Man

-Yo… no me lo puedo creer. Es indignante. ¿Cómo pudo hacerte esto? Ella es una hija de puta- dice Rachel, a lo cual yo volteo sorprendido, mirándola fijamente, aunque mis gafas ocultaban la expresión de mis ojos.

-Rachel… no creo que sea conveniente que digas eso de mi madre, no se lo va a tomar bien-

-¡Malcolm! ¡Reacciona! ¡Tu madre te acaba de maldecir! Pero, ¿Qué clase de madre es ella? -

La gente nos mira de forma rara, pero iban a su bola, ventajas de vivir en Nueva York.

-Intentas ser una buena persona, divides tu tiempo en ayudar a los demás para que luego ella te diga que eso es inútil, que dejes a los mortales con sus problemas, ¿¡pero que clase de madre es ella!? Ni siquiera es Annabeth así- dice Rachel mientras suelta mil palabras por hora.

-Rachel, te entiendo, yo también estoy conmocionado, pero… ¡dioses, tienes razón! No tiene sentido que ella me haya hecho esto, ni siquiera en mi vida le dije nada malo pero que va, solo por decirle que ella tiene favoritos, ¡boom! Me maldice a mí y a toda mi descendencia con mala suerte y todo lo demás-

-Se supone que ella representa la sabiduría, la paciencia, la estrategia, ¡todo lo racional! Pero no es capaz de tolerar que está equivocada. Joder con el defecto fatal, debería ir con Asclepio para lidiar con eso-

-Lo hizo en su momento, pero luego empezó a psicoanalizar a Asclepio, se enfado y prometió no volver allí jamás- le suelto mientras acomodo la capucha de mi sudadera de Valhalla.

-¿Cómo rayos sabes eso?- dice Rachel mientras me mira sorprendida.

-Bueno… en la cabaña de Atenea todos teníamos un libro con las lecciones de mamá…-

-Debes estar bromeando-

-¡No! No bromeo. Es literal. Es un libro que se va actualizando, en donde mamá cuenta sus lecciones y pensamientos, dioses, hasta nos hacía un examen de eso. Hablaba del amor, de su relación con los mortales, de Poseidón, etc-

-Dioses, eso es peor como las rimas de Apolo- el cielo truena con eso- Okay Apolo, es la verdad, no lo digo por ofender- dice el Oráculo hablando en un tono más bajo.

-Eso es lo peor de los dioses. O sea, es la verdad, nunca puedes decirles la verdad sin que se ofenda. Nunca puedes decir que Deméter está obsesionada con el trigo, o que Apolo está obsesionado consigo mismo, ¡por Hades! Actúa como si fuera Johnny Bravo. Ni siquiera puedes decir que Zeus es un egocéntrico de mierda, o un ninfómano. O sea, no es necesario que abandones a tus hijos, o ni siquiera tengas sexo y así no molestas a tu mujer, rayos, ya deberían de conocer la inseminación artificial-

-Al menos Zeus no te ha partido con un rayo, seguro que Hera se lo ha impedido. La cuestión es que no mereces esto, dioses, es increíble que… bueno, tu ya sabes. Curioso, eres como Peter Parker. Creo que ella debería de tomar un cursillo de cómo actuar con sus hijos, dioses, es la diosa de la sabiduría no debe ser tan complicado. Debería dejar de actuar como una Mary Sue, que se deje de tonterías y que acepte que no es infalible, ¡que ella se puede equivocar! -

Ver a Rachel soltar todo eso contra mi madre, defendiéndome… fue agradable. Era como ver a Lois de Malcolm in the middle, solo que por cada palabra que soltaba parecía ir en cámara lenta mientras su roja melena ondeaba con el viento…

De pronto, mi sentido arácnido (al menos lo conservaba) comenzaba a zumbar. Comienzo a mirar a mi alrededor, era difícil ver cual era el peligro cuando lo único que había era un montón de gente caminando a su bola. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un destello potente como la explosión de una supernova ilumina Times Square.

De aquel destello, sumergido una niebla gris se podía ver la figura de alguien… Era mi madre. Esa mirada seria y analítica, acompañada de su característico casco de guerra, su lanza y su escudo…

-¿Con qué soy una mala madre? Deberías de haber cuidado tus palabras, Oráculo- dice mi madre.

La gente se maravilla. Nadie daba crédito a lo que veían, algunos comienzan a sacar fotos, los demás comenzaban a correr.

No hacia falta decir palabra, Rachel y yo comenzamos a correr hasta meternos en un callejón

-¡Por Hades! ¡Acabas de invocar a mi madre! - le digo mientras nos detenemos, la gente grita afuera, no de terror sino de conmoción.

-¡Con Cronos esto no pasaba!- dice ella.

-Es inútil que huyáis de mí. Pensaba que no serías tan estúpido como para cometer el mismo error, Spider-Man- dice mi madre a unos metros detrás de nosotros.

Genial, ya ni me llama por mi nombre.

-Rachel, huye. Yo me encargo de mi madre- dirijo mi mirada hacia mamá- Okay mamá, lo que quieras hacerle al Oráculo ni se te ocurra hacerlo, ¿quieres desahogarte? ¡Atrápame!-

Quizás no sea la decisión más sabia de mi vida pero era lo único que se me ocurría. Salto hacia arriba por unos cuantos metros hasta llegar al techo. Saco la máscara de mi destrozado traje, me quito la sudadera Valhalla junto con mis gafas de sol y las dejo en el suelo, protegidas por una telaraña. Ahora era yo con una camisa deportiva roja y unos pantalones azules.

-Abstente a las consecuencias, Spider-Man- dice mi madre, apareciendo en el techo mientras ondea su espada contra mí.

Salto por encima de ella, para luego aterrizar sobre su espalda.

-Curioso, en algunas culturas de América Latina, está bien visto que las madres carguen a sus hijos- mamá se sorprende e intenta zafarse de mí, me muevo lo más rápido que puedo- Vaya, se nota que no aprecias mucho el contacto físico, en psicología eso se traduciría en…- digo eso, pegado en su escudo.

No logró terminar esa frase ya que mamá lanza en el aire su escudo como si fuera un frisbee. Disparo dos telarañas al suelo del techo mientras me apoyo en su legendario escudo, y me impulso con el escudo como si fuera un tirachinas. Madre saca su lanza e intenta darme, pero logro despistarla cogiendo su escudo en el aire y lanzándoselo en su cara.

Logra atrapar su escudo, aprovecho su despiste para clavarle mis garras en su mejilla.

-¡Shock! Siento como si mi velocidad hubiera mejorado- pienso en mis adentros.

Mamá voltea su mirada mientras pone su mano en su mejilla, sangre divina salía de su herida, sangre dorada. Bueno, ahora sé que estas garras si que son como bronce celestial. Me mira con cara de "pequeño bastardo, acabas de deshonrarme, ve preparando tu trasero para el Tártaro".

* * *

_**Unos minutos después**_

Si alguien se esperaba una pacifica pelea sin muchos escombros de por medio… Te aseguro que estas equivocado. Times Square era un desastre, fachadas de edificios destrozados, coches clavados en las paredes, oficinas perforadas. Intentaba huir de mi madre mientras me balanceaba lo más rápido que podía, pero siempre la tenía a unos centímetros cerca de mí. Un coche es lanzado contra mí, logro esquivarlo y lo dejo fijado en una telaraña gigante. Aprovecho aquella telaraña y apoyo mis pies, usando la fuerza de la elasticidad, salgo disparado contra mi madre, ella usa su escudo. Intento disparar una telaraña pero lamentablemente mis telarañas se habían agotado. Mamá usa su escudo y me golpea en toda la mandíbula, lanzándome hacia arriba por unos largos metros.

-Ahrg… Por Hades, menudo momento para que se me agote la telaraña-

-Rindete Spider-Man y consideraré darte una justa dispensación-

-¿Alguna vez te dijeron que te pareces a Lois de Malcolm in the middle?- mamá se me queda mirando de forma extraña- ¿enserio? Es un clásico, deberías de hablar con Hefesto para que lo ponga en su canal de TV.

-¡Por Caos! ¡Tomate esto enserio! ¿Crees que diciendo tonterías me vas a sacar de quicio?- dice mientras se pone en posición de guardia.

-Hasta ahora estaba funcionando… Mamá- la cara de mi madre se arruga cuando digo eso, ella se abalanza sobre mí.

Los movimientos de Atenea son precisos y letales. Helicópteros se amotinan alrededor nuestro, en el cielo, grabando la pelea. Madre lanza un ataque usando sus dos brazos como punto de apoyo, logró detener la espada agarrándola desde el mango con mis dos manos. Con todas mis fuerzas la alejo de mí por unos centímetros y le proporciono un fuerte puñetazo. Ella escupe su sangre al suelo.

Corro de nuevo hacia ella, finjo intentar darle un golpe de nuevo a lo que ella alza su espada hacia un lado dejando un hueco libre. Giro mi cuerpo para agarrar su cabeza y darle un fuerte rodillazo.

-¡Dime, Atenea! ¡¿Qué se siente que tu hijo al que has maldecido te esté golpeando?!- mis nudillos comienzan a sangrar, su coraza es fuerte pero aún así continuo.

Numerosos golpes la despistan, ella intenta atacarme con el escudo, pero la ataco con mis garras, haciendo que suelte el escudo. Cojo el escudo y le golpeo en la mandíbula, ella cae al suelo. La ira se apodera de mi y sigo golpeando varias veces hasta que… me veo a mi mismo castigando a mi madre. No…

Mamá comienza a abrir sus ojos. Sus ojos grises tormentosos ahora ya con moretones e hinchados se fijan en mí…

-No… No voy a continuar con esto. No voy a seguir más con esto, yo… no puedo hacer esto. Está es la diferencia entre tú y yo, tal vez ni me hayas apreciado en vida, pero a pesar de todo, aún cuando me has maldecido injustamente, aún cuando te fui fiel… te sigo queriendo mamá, ¿y sabes qué? Duele… Ojalá recapacites, no todos somos perfectos, tú al igual que yo cometiste errores, no eres infalible. Y si no quieres recapacitar, al menos recordarás esto. Que, en tus noches más íntimas, en el secreto de tu corazón, sabrás que un semidios, hijo tuyo, hijo maldecido, te derroto… y tuvo misericordia de ti-

Dejo el escudo en el suelo mientras me voy, yéndome y sabiendo lo que posiblemente me ocurriría luego. Siento como un fuerte golpe me envía a varios metros de distancia. Para cuando abrí mis ojos, mamá ya no estaba.

Los helicópteros seguían filmando, logro levantarme, aunque me duela todo el cuerpo. Volteo mi mirada hacia arriba, allí estaba Artemisa, mirando sorprendida. Había llegado tarde.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en el Olimpo…**_

Todos los dioses del panteón griego observaron sorprendidos la batalla entre Spider-Man y Atenea. Madre e hijo peleando en una sangrienta batalla donde el hijo salió venciendo, cumpliendo el ciclo edipiano.

-¿Habeís visto lo que creo que acabamos de ver?- dice Hermes.

-¿Cómo es posible que Atenea haya permitido ser derrotada por su propio hijo?- dice irritado Ares.

-Creo que hizo bien…- dice Hefesto mientras recuerda su relación con su madre Hera

-¡Ha sido tan bello!- dice Afrodita llorando.

-¿Y qué castigo le vas a poner, Zeus?- dice Hera

-¿Castigo? El chico no tiene nada de culpa, vamos, si hasta le ha perdonado la vida- dice Poseidón.

-¡ACASO VES ESO NORMAL! ¡NO HAY MAYOR VERGÜENZA QUE TU ATACANTE TE PERDONE LA VIDA!-

Un pequeño enfrentamiento entre estos dos dioses se arma pero es detenido por un rayo de Zeus.

-¡Callaos! ¡El muchacho no será castigado! ¡Yo no me meteré en los lios de mi hija siempre y cuando no afecte a la supervivencia del Olimpo!- dice el rey de los cielos.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto… en Yggdrasil **_

Dos cuervos volvían para reposar en los hombros del dios Odín. Estos les cuentan todo lo sucedido en Nueva York, a lo cual Odín comienza a meditar. Meditando y analizando a… Spider-Man…

* * *

_**De vuelta a la realidad…**_

De noche, cuando todos ya han ido a dormir. El Ojo Público sale a analizar la escena del delito. Solo para encontrarse con la sangre de Atenea solidificada en el suelo.

_**Tiene usted 1 mensaje**_

Recibe William Dare en su ordenador. Cuando ve la noticia, una sonrisa se forma en su boca. La noticia iba acompañada de una foto de las pruebas obtenidas, aquellas pruebas que contenían la sangre de Atenea.

* * *

Me despierto sobresaltado. La cabeza me daba vueltas… Me encontraba en mi cama, comienzo a mirar mi cuerpo, estaba limpiado.

-Veo que te despertaste- dice Artemisa quien tenia un plato de sopa en sus manos- ten, necesitas recuperarte.

-¿Acaso no quieres que te explique lo que ha pasado?- le digo confundido.

-No es necesario, ya me estoy haciendo una idea, no te preocupes- dice Artemisa mientras se sienta en mi cama. – Veo que te han maldecido.

-Sí… es una historia graciosa. - le digo- ¿quieres que te la cuente?

-…Sí quieres…-

Intento acomodarme en mi cama, intento sentarme en el borde junto a Artemisa pero accidentalmente le toque la mano. Fue un rato algo incómodo.


	18. Confesiones

_**Un rato antes…**_

-Me sorprendes, Hijo de Atenea-

Dice Mysterio sentado en una mesa de afuera de una tienda de falafels. Llevaba un traje de gala, bien planchado, sin ninguna arruga. No llevaba su característico traje aunque todavía conservaba el casco.

Mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas, sentía una fuerte jaqueca que, ni siquiera el opio podría calmar, lamentablemente mi munición de ambrosía estaba en mi destrozado piso. Estaba lejos.

-Sé que no vas a probar bocado, eso es un buen punto, ni siquiera en sueños te puedes relajar. Tranquilo, no muerdo, es la ventaja de estar en los sueños, puedes convocar lo que quieras como aquel CD de Green Day perdido o un plato de falafels, no es lo mismo que en el mundo real, pero, algo es algo- dice mientras chasquea los dedos, su vaso de coca cola comienza a descender.

-¿Sueños? Ah sí, tiene sentido… Es increíble que siga vivo en este punto. ¿Qué quieres de mí? Supongo que ya habrás visto la pelea con mi madre…-

-¿Verlo? Ojalá, lo siento, no soy omnisciente, aunque, tengo mis maneras para saber lo que ocurre allá afuera. Ahora mismo estás siendo cuidado por tu novia- dice en un tono algo burlón.

-¿Novia? ¿Qué dices?-

-Me refiero a Artemisa. ¿Sabes? Me sorprende que un semidios se este ganando su corazón, yo pensaba que podría acabar con ese engendro del mar pero en fin…-

-Ella no es mi novia. Cállate, la próxima vez. Si tuvieras un mínimo de neuronas (lo cual lo dudo ya que tu cabeza está expuesto a esos humos), y tu proceso sináptico está bien dentro de lo que cabe, recordarás que Artemisa en el pasado le hizo jurar a Zeus por el Estigio que no se casaría, ella es de espíritu libre-

Aunque mi archienemigo careciera de expresión facial, de alguna manera, su casco me transmitió ese sentimiento de cuando alguien hace el gesto de _Poker Face._

-¿Hace falta que te recuerde las veces que los dioses han faltado a sus juramentos? Te recuerdo que la ciudad que tanto proteges últimamente, reside ese engendro del mar cuyo nacimiento se debió a que Poseidón rompió su juramento de no tener más hijos. El Río Estigio no le gusta que sus promesas sean tomadas a la ligera, los dioses las pueden soportar ya que… bueno, son dioses. ¿Te recuerdo esa vez cuando Ares fue castigado en ese ataúd, privado de aire? Para nosotros eso sería nuestra muerte, para ellos no tanto, aunque, es doloroso. - dice él mientras hace formas con sus manos, usando la Niebla.

-Artemisa es fiel a sus juramentos, lleva milenios siendo virgen, solo soy un semidios que está de paso, ella seguirá siendo la misma-

-Un juramento que hizo en la inmadurez de la infancia y un desamor basado en una mentira. Acéptalo, tu rompiste sus esquemas de lo que es un hombre. Eres como un segundo Orión, tus motivaciones son desinteresadas y no buscas la fama al usar una máscara, ella lo valora y está amándote, aunque no lo quieras ver. Ese es tu defecto fatal Spider-Man, quieres que todo siga igual y que nada cambie, ¿tanto odias la guerra?, lamentablemente, todo cambia, aunque no te guste, no hay nada fijo en este universo, tu eres un punto inestable en la realidad por tu existencia al igual como yo, eso nos hace… especiales, como hermanos-

-¿Cuál es tu punto, Mysterio? ¿Qué buscas con esta conversación? No estamos en una novela romántica en donde el amor triunfa por encima de todo, ¿por qué esa obsesión conmigo? Ambos vestimos como nuestros tocayos, pero no somos ellos, yo no soy Peter Parker, tu no eres Quentin Beck, hemos corrido con la suerte de que este universo es tan extraño como para que existamos así. -

-Con toda esa sabiduría e ignoras lo que hay a tu alrededor Spider-Man. Hawking se avergonzaría de ti. Tu y yo no somos tan distintos, ambos hemos sido maldecidos, somos como prófugos de los dioses, tu eres el hijo de la Razón cuando yo soy el maestro de la Ilusión. Somos como dos caras de la misma moneda, nos necesitamos, juntos podemos crear un mundo mejor. Un mundo en donde ningún semidios correrá con el grave destino de servir a unos dioses que carecen de empatía, volver a la Edad Dorada donde todos los hombres vivían felices.-

-Lo siento, no me va las relaciones tóxicas, se lo dejo todo a Afrodita. Jamás me uniré a ti, juro que haré todo lo posible por detenerte, no permitiré que encuentres la Arboleda de Dodona, si es verdad lo que piensas, mejor no te arriesgues a encontrarlo, podrías convertirte en aquello que odias-

-Y aún con toda esa moral, tu madre no te aprecia. Somos iguales, estás maldecido a ser como un vampiro, ¿qué te queda en esta vida? -

-Me quedan los seres a los que debo proteger. Me queda Artemisa, mi hermana Annabeth, Rachel, Nico, Nueva York, el Campamento Mestizo. No somos iguales Mysterio, yo no ando obsesionado con un semidios ajeno, yo no ando amargado contra los dioses, yo no uso mi poder para fines egoístas, yo he visto el precio de la guerra y no se lo deseo a nadie, sí, soy un don nadie, pero eso es lo que me define. Porque aprendí lo que es el poder, si tienes la oportunidad de hacer el bien y que esa persona no sufra, aprovéchala… Porque sé que con un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad-

Mysterio comienza a aplaudir cuando termino de hablar. De pronto comienza a reír, su risa era de todo menos agradable.

-Tomaste tu decisión hace tiempo, me gusta verme como alguien tolerante pero… toda acción tiene sus consecuencias. Como dije antes, buscaré a todos tus seres queridos y les haré daño por tu terquedad. Cuida bien tus espaldas, en el día de mañana no seré tan benevolente, no querrás que tu novia corra peligro…-

De pronto todo comienza a volverse borroso, sentía como si una luz se abriera en el cielo. Lo último que veo es Mysterio terminando su coca cola.

* * *

_**De vuelta a la realidad…**_

-…Y ahí acaba mi historia- le digo a Artemisa todo lo sucedido con mi madre.

-Hay que ser o muy valiente o muy idiota como para sufrir la ira de Atenea. Me sorprende que sigas vivo- dice ella en su forma de mujer de 18 años.

-Vivo… Básicamente soy medio monstruo, creo, espero que una espada de bronce celestial no me envié al Tártaro. Por cierto, gracias por rescatarme, supongo que te debo una. ¿Te llevo al McDonald's?- le digo eso intentando sonar como si todo estuviera bien.

-Ahórrate las bromas, hijo de Atenea. Casi mueres, me sorprende que sobreviviste y le diste pelea a Atenea, aunque ella se contuviese. Lamentablemente, los mortales lo habrán visto, en especial el padre del Oráculo. Eso le beneficiará bastante…- dice ella con sus ojos penetrantes y asesinos.

-Échale la culpa a mi madre, ¿crees que iba a aplacar su ira frente a los mortales? Ya no es un secreto que los dioses existen. Dioses, ¡Iba a ser asesinado por mi propia madre! … Esto no tiene buena pinta…-

-Gracias a Caos que sigues vivo, sino serías otro soldado caído, debes reposar, sospecho que te curarás en unas horas-

-No, no voy a descansar. No quiero perder más tiempo, cada segundo que pasa es una incertidumbre que me mata, debo… trabajar-

-Por Caos, Malcolm. ¡Debes descansar! ¡Tus músculos están adoloridos! ¡No soportarás esa fatiga! ¿En qué vas a trabajar? -

-En crear otro traje…- digo mientras intento incorporarme, aunque solo logro caerme.

-Puedo arreglar tu traje- dice ella autoritaria.

-No. Necesito crear uno nuevo, he sido maldecido, eso es un salto en mi "carrera", necesito un traje que muestre mi evolución. Además, no sé si el otro traje aguantará mis garras, ni hablemos del traje viejo.- digo esto mientras me arrastro por el suelo.

-Dime que te ocurre Malcolm, estás extraño, ¿qué te está pasando? –

-¿Alguna vez has pensado que todo debería seguir como antes, como si el cambio fuera algo peligroso? Es jodido como lo diría Tom Chaplin en Everybody's Changing, todos cambian… Tu estás cambiando y no quiero que, por mi culpa, caigas en desgracia, no quiero en los siglos venideros haya un nuevo mito entre la diosa Artemisa y Spider-Man, un mito trágico donde ella acaba mal. No quiero eso para ti, no lo quiero.

-¿Por qué estás diciendo eso?- dice Artemisa extrañada.

-Artemisa, espero que no te ofendas, solo…-

-¡YA DILO!-

-… ¿es cierto que te estás enamorando de mí? –

El silencio se apodera del lugar. Se miran a las caras. Es un rato algo incómodo.

* * *

Nico di Angelo estaba mirándose fijamente en el espejo.

El agua fría descendía sobre su rostro.

Sentía como vibraciones en el aire, como punzadas, todo a su alrededor parecía una bizarra orquesta de vibraciones y perturbaciones.

Su mano temblaba, era como si el simbionte se intensificara con la noche.

La espalda le picaba un poco, no tanto como para rascarse.

Menuda mierda.

No iba a hacer esto solo. Recoge su chaqueta, poniéndosela encima de su camiseta de los Ramones. Deja una nota que rezaba lo siguiente.

_**Percy, si ves esto y el Campamento está en apuros, mándame un mensaje Iris.**_

_**PD: Will, perdóname**_

Nico usa el viaje en las sombras, yéndose del Campamento, rumbo a Nueva York. Durante el trayecto, aunque corto y veloz, Nico no se podía concentrar. Era como si todo fuera a cámara lenta, su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, sentía una gran oscuridad pesándole sobre sus hombros.

El viaje es un fracaso, cae en un bosque de Long Island. Intenta recomponerse, su cuerpo sigue temblando cada vez más, comienza a recordar todo lo malo en su vida. La muerte de Bianca, su estancia en el Tártaro, densa oscuridad pesando sobre sus hombros hasta que sus ojos se vuelven blancos.

El simbionte recorre su cuerpo, ensanchando su cuerpo hasta el tamaño de un gorila enorme. Donde había boca, había ahora colmillos demasiado afilados. El símbolo de la araña recorre su cuerpo. Donde hubo el cuerpo de un pálido y delgado chico de 15 años ahora solo había... Venom,

Venom había nacido.

Venom ruge hacia el cielo mientras esqueletos emergen de la tierra, acompañando a su señor.


	19. Una noche muy dual

El silencio se apodera del lugar por un largo rato, un rato incomodo donde yo y Artemisa nos mirábamos fijamente. Quería respuestas, pero la diosa de la caza seguía sin articular ninguna palabra, pero mantenía su férrea mirada. Mis ojos rojos se cruzaban con sus ojos de brillo amarillo nocturno.

-¿Acaso un cíclope del sur te comió la lengua? ¿Dónde está ese coraje que tanto te caracteriza y del que hasta los propios mortales temían en la Antigüedad? – le suelto todavía en el suelo.

-Modera tus palabras, hijo de Atenea…-

-¿Qué modere? Solo exijo que te sinceres conmigo, aquí no hay nadie, nadie te va a juzgar, solo estamos los dos solos, creí que al menos me había ganado tu confianza…-

-No confundas las cosas, hijo de Atenea. No me trates como si fuera un mortal más de tu alrededor, yo soy la diosa de la caza- dice Artemisa mientras se levanta de la cama.

-Una diosa que se niega a afrontar la realidad. El hecho de que poseas la divinidad no excluye que tengas sentimientos, todos lo tenemos, y no afrontarlos podría causarnos la perdición. ¿Acaso quieres que te saque los datos? Te lo repito, por una vez más, no te voy a juzgar, ¿estás enamorada de mí? Entiendo lo de tu juramento, ¡por Hades! No te estoy pidiendo que rompas tu juramento, solo pido que te sinceres, por favor-

Artemisa se queda fija de nuevo, dioses, que dolor.

-¿Qué clase de hombre eres? ¿Por qué eres distinto al resto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese interés en ayudar aunque ello te lleve a sufrir?... ¿Acaso quieres que ignore eso? ¿Acaso no ves que eres especial? Tú me trataste con respeto… Cuando nos conocimos te quería cazar, enviarte al Tártaro, pero incluso derrotado, me suplicaste para que ayudara a esas personas del ataque de Mysterio. Diste todo por salvarlos aunque no contarás con protección en el traje. Siempre lo has dado todo, siempre le has plantado cara a todo, a Mysterio, a tu madre y sigues de pie todavía. Tú fuiste el que me trato como una amiga, no te importo mi sexo o condición divina, ¡tú me trataste con amor! ¡Por Caos, hasta me diste de comer!... ¡Si no ves eso, eres un estúpido!... ¡Por Caos, te amo Malcolm Pace!- dice Artemisa… llorando. Aquello no me lo esperaba, es en serio, la última vez que tuve una situación medio amorosa, fui emboscado en una trampa por parte de Drew Tanaka.

-Artemisa, yo…-

-Callate, solo cállate…- dice la diosa de la caza con los ojos vidriosos.

Intento reunir todas mis fuerzas para levantarme y estar a la misma altura que la diosa, pero solo logro caer en sus brazos, ya que ella detuvo mi caída. Mi cara estaba cerca de su oreja mientras mis brazos rodeaban su espalda.

-Yo… no lo sabía-

-Estúpido… Pero de nada sirve confesarte mi amor cuando juré en el pasado no tener trato con los hombres, estar siempre soltera, sin casarme…-

-Espera… Creo que es posible que… exista algo entre los dos. O sea, tu juramento es no casarse y ser virgen, si lo parafraseamos así… Pero eso no excluye tener una relación asexual-

-¿Relación asexual? ¿Qué tratas de decirme? -

-Solo una relación amorosa, pero sin sexo. Aunque te parezca extraño, existe… Soy hijo de Atenea y si por algo se caracteriza mi madre es en la virginidad, a mi me da igual lo que es el tema del coito, ahora si tuviera el poder de engendrar con la mente…- okay, estoy divagando, pero piénsalo, ¿qué harías tú en mi situación?

Artemisa me separa del abrazo, usando su fuerza sobrehumana y cargándome con sus brazos, créeme, no es tan extraño si lo piensas bien.

-¿Estarías dispuesto a hacer eso por mí? ¿A abandonar tu lívido por mí? ¿Pero y que de casarse? -

-Eso es solo un papel, si no fuera por eso, Hera no existiría. Además, podríamos molestarla con eso no casarnos, a Annabeth le podría gustar-

-¿Pero… tú eres mortal? ¿Cómo podría funcionar algo entre nosotros si tu vas a morir y yo voy a seguir existiendo? -

-Te recuerdo que la esposa de Mr. D fue mortal, además si hago méritos, tu padre Zeus quizá me haga solo inmortal, dioses, eso sí que es un braguetazo- Artemisa aprieta más su agarre cosa que me hace gritar de dolor- ¡Fue solo una broma!

-Por Caos, te amo Malcolm Pace-

-¿Podrías firmármelo en un papel para decírselo a mi madre?- digo en un intento de bromear- ¿Podrías bajarme ya? Es un poco vergonzoso, además que estoy gritando internamente por el dolor.

Artemisa sonríe cuando digo eso, ella me acerca hacia su semblante y me planta un beso a lo Casanova. Debo decir que fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida, fue como cuando aprendí a moverme por telarañas. Sentía como una suave descarga eléctrica recorriendo mi cuerpo, mientras sentía como estaba siendo transportado hacia un paramo floral y salvaje, de buen olor y fragancia. No pude evitar levantar la pierna.

-Supongo que es oficial, ¿no?- a lo que Artemisa afirma apretando de nuevo su agarre- ¡Dioses, que dolor! Por favor, no me hagas replantear mi decisión. ¡Auch!

Fue un buen rato, un rato relajante hasta que todo se fue al garate. Mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme, era un sonido tan estridente y cargado de estática, tan horrible como los poemas de Will Solace. Mi visión comenzaba a fallar, un rato estaba con Artemisa y en otro estaba en un bosque oscuro. Veía a cadáveres andando libremente por el mundo mortal y, en el centro de todos… Una enorme criatura de densa musculatura, desprendía una aura tan espectral y maligna, parecía estar alimentado de odio. Esa oscura criatura se da la vuelta de forma brusca, revelando su salvaje dentadura, sumergiéndome al borde de un infarto.

No podía dar crédito a lo que veía. Aquella criatura se parecía a… Venom.

Para mi mala suerte, sospechaba quien era… Era Nico.

_**PERCY JACKSON**_

Odio despertarme en la madrugada

O sea, ¿no se supone que a esta hora debo estar durmiendo? Dioses, ¿por qué los monstruos no se toman un descanso y ataquen cuando ya sea de día? Por Hades, no es la primera vez que me pasa esto, todavía recuerdo cuando fui perseguido por las hermanas de Medusa, como no olvidar a Beano (espera, era Esteno, dioses, todavía me confundo con su nombre) y a Euríale persiguiéndome por San Francisco mientras Esteno llevaba su bandeja de muestras de salchicha (al menos ella si tenía decencia al atacar contra un semidios, no todos pueden presumir que un monstruo quiere darte de comer antes de matarte). Rayos, ni siquiera lo podía olvidar sino fuera por culpa de esa idea estúpida por parte de Hera.

Dioses, me estoy perdiendo, a lo que iba. Odio cuando me despiertan en mitad de la noche, ya sea cualquier monstruo o dios (debería de empezar a cobrar cada vez que el Olimpo me solicite para salvarles el culo). Joder, no se lo deseo a nadie (ni siquiera a Carter, y eso que me dejo el Ojo de Horus grabado en mi mano). Me desperté entre gritos y por un cubetazo de agua por parte de Connor Stoll.

-¡Percy! ¡Monstruos! ¡Afuera! ¡Ahora!-dijo Connor mientras salía corriendo de mi cabaña.

Salí disparado de mi cama con Contracorriente en mi mano, para cuando salí pude ver el porqué de tanto alboroto.

Era Venom… sí, el villano de Spider-Man, bueno, a estas alturas ya sabréis que Spidey existe (para la mala suerte de Annabeth).

Ah, por cierto, Venom iba acompañado de un ejercito de esqueletos. De alguna manera había logrado entrar al Campamento. La entrada del Campamento estaba totalmente agrietada, no paraban de salir esqueletos. Esqueletos de soldados caídos como de la Guerra de Secesión o los de Esparta.

La cabaña de Ares, al mando de Sherman Yang, estaba al frente, levantando sus espadas como si fueran espartanos. Parecían estar felices (aunque en el fondo, sabía que estaban algo exhaustos). Quirón hizo acto de presencia, galopando y hostigando con sus flechas al Team Venom. Era un arquero excelente (aún cuando tenía milenios de edad), apuntaba con gran precisión a la cabeza de los esqueletos. Muy bonito, lo malo: No paraban de salir más esqueletos.

Venom corría con gran furia y golpeaba con gran fuerza a toda la cabaña de Ares y la de Hermes. Varios campistas intentaron darle con sus espadas pero por alguna extraña razón, Venom no se iba al Inframundo. Vamos, una noche tranquila.

La cabaña de Hefesto vino con varias catapultas (tomando cierta distancia) y comenzaron a disparar contra Venom pero este lo esquivaba con brutalidad. En una de esas cogio una roca que salió disparada, extendió sus brazos como si fueran calamares y la lanzo al frente como si estuviera jugando a los bolos.

Oi voces que provenían de Nyssa que decía algo así como…

-¡Joder! ¡Dioses, necesitamos a Annabeth o a Malcolm!- decía mientras cogía unos planos.

Pues sí. Estás en lo cierto Nyssa. Necesitamos a Annabeth.

-Por Hades, ¿por qué no funciona la Atenea Partenos?- dije mientras empuñaba a Contracorriente.

Por alguna extraña razón, Venom se voltea y me mira con furia. Como si mi voz le hubiera despertado de su hora de juego. Venom corre con gran velocidad, chocando a todo lo que estuviera en su camino y esquivando las flechas de los campistas.

Ambos comenzamos a correr. Venom salta sobre mí mientras yo intento clavarle a Contracorriente en su abdomen. No funciono. Ambos caemos rodando por el suelo. Seguía vivo y mi espada estaba atascada. De su abdomen salían como tentáculos que abrazaban la espada.

Salto rodando hacia otro lado mientras Venom se levanta como si nada. Coge la espada, la examina y sonríe.

Los siguientes minutos fueron los más intensos. Estaba entre esquivando los ataques rápidos de mi espada y los tentáculos de Venom. Mi única opción era ir al lago y sacar mi poder como hijo de Poseidón. Comencé a correr lo más rápido que podía pero Venom disparo una maldita telaraña de su mano y me atrae hacia si mismo.

-Genial, ¿tienes telarañas? No es justo-

Venom comienza a darme la paliza de mi vida al usar su telaraña como si estuviera golpeando la tierra con un cinturón, solo que él que recibía los daños era yo.

El cuerpo me dolía un montón. Siento como Venom me acerca y comienza a lamerme con su lengua llena de babas. Siento como si me drenaran la energía, era como si estuviera viendo la luz hacia la otra vida.

Pero algo hace que se detenga, Venom comenzaba a moverse como loco mientras sujetaba sus manos en su cabeza, como si tuviera un duelo interno. Como si tuviera la orden de "golpéalo, pero no lo mates".

Lo último que recuerdo que me dio un golpe que me dejo tan inconsciente que ni siquiera Hipnos podría superar.


End file.
